


It Will Last, I Promise

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Chains, Confinement, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Original Character(s), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 87,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.</p><p>A flood of memories went through him as Takaba Akihito woke up in an unfamiliar place. A smell of cigarette lingers through the place and made him follow where it is coming from only to find out a man. A man with golden eyes piercing through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity

_“Is that him?”_

_“Hai Asami-sama”_

_Both men in suit stare at the lifeless body lying inside of the ICU room. Multiple tubes and machines surround the said person._

_“Send me his details.” Asami ordered as he takes the path outside of the facility…_

_“Hai Asami-sama.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Asami Ryuichi, a highly profile executive that runs multiple business all over Japan - businesses that even the police can’t have their hands on due to his power within the said country, walked passed over the security personnel that lingers around his old man’s room. Expressionless he stare his father’s unmoving body together with his mistress being in the same condition, lying beside each others. There’s nothing to explain about the scenario he saw upon arriving. Age will be a man’s enemy even with enormous money he can have.

“Scared of taking off alone huh” he commented as saw some pills beside the mistress’ hand.

“Asami-sama” his secretary approached him as the lad hands him a folder with the family crest.

“Asami Rihito-san seems to expend a lot of money on a certain hospital Sir.” Kirishima started even with Asami flipping the pages.

“However there’s nothing on it that explains why he needed to use that large kind of money though.”

Silence is what Kirishima got.

“Prepare for the funeral. This will be a lot work and---- look what you can get about this.” Asami words before leaving the room.

There is no connection between his father and him than being a father and a son, so he felt nothing as he stare at his father. Growing up in a harsh environment will make everyone just like him. Being tossed on the field where men desperately grab the opportunity to be on top Asami learned to be a man when he is just a boy. Rihito a man himself was one of the pillars that hold the underground firm and that is how the Asami Ryuichi now learned to survive together with his enemies waiting in line. Yet, the contents of the folder intrigue him. What could it be that his father doing throwing a lot of money that seems to be not related to him directly?

And that is what he wants to find out.

A week passed getting over with the funeral and taking over the business and accounts of Rihito, Asami finally can hear the report that Kirishima gathered regarding the contents of the folder.

“Hmmnnn…”

“Sir the money is for a person named Takaba Akihito.”

“Takaba Akihito? Continue.”

“23 years of age being in coma for almost 5 years now. According to our data Rihito-sama started paying the fees when she met the mistress years ago. It cost him millions per year to have the boy in perfect condition even in coma. The doctors in charge of even said that Takaba Akihito is being visited occasionally sometimes with the mistress and sometimes not.”

“Hmp. I thought that woman is just a partner in bed and now the old man starts caring for a stranger?”

“That would be the case Sir.” Kirishima saw the change in Asami’s face a deep curiosity is in there.

“Is this person a son of Rihito?”

“No Asami-sama.”

“Hmmn…”

“Takaba is the son of the mistress with another man in her teenage years. Being so young, the mistress’ grandparents in Korea took care of the boy and in Korea Rihito-sama met the mistress six years ago during one of his meetings with the Sang Group.”

“Is the boy back then already in coma?”

“Tracing further Sir no.”

And that made Asami raise an eyebrow.

“This is getting interesting. Clear my schedule today…”

“Hai Asami-sama.”

“We are paying him a visit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC Aki - a total opposite.  
> Thank you for keeping up with me. ^.^ v

White. All they can see is white. Kirishima thought that they are the only ones in black. After visiting the person that raised Asami’s curiosity, Asami filled the doctor’s questions regarding the boy. Finding out that even they are taking care of him they don’t know much about him. Rihito Asami brought the kid to the hospital five years ago and commanded them to give the best treatment they can offer and even in his death, it is assured that the boy will be in their best care for the next 10 years until he open his eyes. That itself is a big question, why keep a single person breathing if he shows no asset in someone’s importance. Or rather his father is keeping a diamond need to be polished maybe?

“I believe he is forced to put in coma before arriving here Asami-sama” one of the doctors explained.

“His records from Korea showed that he was injected with a substance that can put someone in sleep for years. Papers that were handed to us contain nothing about the boy but his hospital records back in Korea…”

“Then how long will it take for him to be awake?” The secretary asked.

“Well even us don’t know, it depends on how many times he was injected. But we can say that that day will be not be longer far.”

Both men listened carefully.

“His colors are getting back and even with his eyes close we can conclude that he is getting better. Maybe the remains of the drug is getting weaker.” They continued.

Kirishima looked at his Boss and gave him a nod then walked out from the crowd.

The doctors followed Asami through their eyes as he goes back to the ICU room.

It is then Kirishima started with his bargains.

**_*Three days after_ **

Asami’s penthouse is still the same, pretty spacious with luxury around. No one can say how much the place cost but it is given that it is one of the best place especially being on the top of the tallest building in Tokyo. From the veranda itself you can see how vast the world is, a view that anyone would love to have on their own.

Asami walked to his room to change into something more comfortable. Black pants and white plain long sleeves that is open showing his perfect body and astonishing lines of lean abs. A smoke in his lips and a whiskey in hand, his favorite brand - the Matheson. Perfect for an alone man. But not really alone, there is someone with him living in the same roof. For now.

He opens the door just beside his and silently approached the person in the bed. It is none other than Takaba Akihito, sleeping peacefully like he doesn’t care about the world and everything at all. His ever reliable secretary managed to pull the boy out of the hospital and transferred him to his house. All of the tubes were removed with the go signal from the doctors who said that from their aspects the boy could live with just an IV drop. (With that Kirishima questioned them in his mind on why then Takaba must put in an ICU if he can live with just an IV drop). But that one was never answered so he just left that hanging. There are too many mysteries around Akihito.

Looking closer Takaba Akihito did have a fine look. His hair despite of years in sleep is left short like a normal one in his years could have. Pale blond that stands out with usual Japanese person just like his mother. But is he really one? Asami recalled that the boy was from Korea but why did he have a Japanese name?

He really needs to found that out. Asami have a personality like knowing everything that is within his grasps including the boy in front of him. It’s not because of the actions of his father towards the boy; it is his own interest that is starting to fire within him. Something stirs Asami within resulting him to squeeze any information he could have regarding the boy. Unfortunately, that boy is in deep sleep. Sighing Asami left the boy and went through to his study room like his old routine. Flipping pages reviewing every corner of the details Kirishima reported during the day. He might have a very elite secretary but to keep his position he must find no hole in his every move and staying on the top in the underground world will never be an easy task, it will be forever a hellish ride. A failure to do so will have his life in return but in Asami’s capability, that will never happen.

Burying himself with the paper works for hours he felt a presence, like someone is looking at him. He is much aware that he is by himself but no one knows until he lifts his sight. He looked up to his door finding a pair of blue eyes – eyes that are staring through him.

Wearing an oversized shirt, barefooted and keeping his grip to the door maintaining his balance; Akihito stares the person in the middle of the room. Observing each other Asami let go of the papers that are in his hand and relaxed his sitting without breaking eye contact with the boy.

Akihito’s aura differs from the one when he was sleeping now that he is awake, his eyes seems empty but wanted answers. That is what Asami’s impression as he studies him. The weak limbs can’t even support Akihito and caused him loose his footing landing on the soft carpet of the floor. Traveling the distance between, it took only several steps for Asami to reach the boy. Aki tried his best to sit up using his hands for support, by then Asami is in front of him and by the time he look up golden eyes pierced him, with a flick of concern but at the same time a feeling of being captive runs inside of him.

Aki opens his mouth to talk but none of voice came out leaving his words inaudible…

_“Who are you?”_

 

 


	3. Akihito's Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long and lame update. /(_ _)\  
> Exams and project got in the way.
> 
> OOC and OC on the way.  
> Thanks for keeping up with me! ^.^ v

_“Wake up…”_

“What?”

_“Stop running.”_

“…”

“Who are you?”

_“You.”_

“Huh? What does that even mean?”

_“Stop running. Getting stuck here will not make you better. Wake up.”_

“I am awake.”

_“Don’t conceal yourself anymore. Wake up!”_

“STOP!”

_“I won’t, until you open your eyes and leave me.”_

“STOP!”

_“Seek the world you used to love. Stop running! Wake up!”_

“SHUT UP!!!”

_“You are still alive. Please wake up… wake up Takaba Akihito.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Takaba Akihito slowly opens his eyes. Staring at the vast openness, he adjusted his sight that was blurry moments ago making his colors back to him. He moved his head from right to left but cannot.

_“Where am I…”_ not a question but a statement. Deep inside him, he knows his situation well, not even questioning why he is not surprised at all. Years passed yet he is not surprised. A normal person would have freaked out waking up in an unfamiliar place but not Takaba Akihito, after all, it is not a matter of what, where, how and why but _who_. _Who_ is it that captured him this time?

Leaving the thoughts behind he tried moving a muscle but failed. At least he can still breathe well and out of curiosity he tried to inhale a vast of air though it nearly choked him.

_“Not a good idea.”_

Akihito tried to calm himself down, minutes passed until he got his normal breathing. He once scanned the place while figuring out how he can make his body move, like casting away the feeling of something lied on top of him.

 

Once finding out some answers he made his move. He closed his eyes and focused on sending efforts to the tips of his fingers getting the feeling of moving it. It worked but took a lot of his energy, it took few more attempts – way more attempts and now he can sit by himself with the headboard of the oversized bed as his support. An hour passed and he can now feel his limbs. He pulled his knees up then down until he can control it on his own. Senses also came back and the first thing he noticed was the smell of cigarettes that lingers in the room.

 

Getting back to his question earlier, the _who_ person who took the necessities of having him made him up and walked outside with only an oversized shirt as his body warmer. Taking his time walking with the wall as his aid, Akihito found himself in a room where expensive items are very much placed carefully matching everything that is on it.

_“Wow.”_ Being impressed with the things he is seeing he let himself roam a little until the coldness of the air crept in through his feet which moved them little by little till he reached another room. It was slightly open with only a dim of light.

Taking the lump from his throat he widens the door and saw something that amazed him even more. The room itself is not less from the one he got earlier. Books on the shelves that not a single dust can be seen, four sets of computers just opposite of the shelves and set of neatly groomed sofas in between but it is just partly of what truly stunned Akihito. It is the one that is on the center of it all.

A man with handful of papers around him but is cautiously being taken care of, he walked himself in just like being pulled to the man that he can’t even take his eyes off.

Sensing Akihito’s presence in the place, Asami lifted his gaze only to find out the blue eyes that is glued on him. Realizing that, Asami stopped his work, Akihito stopped also himself only to lose his balance. When he looked up Asami is already in front of him just like trying to help him with his footing.

_“Who are you…”_ he thought he voiced it out but not a single sound came out.

The golden eyes staring back at him pierced through him just like he knows better than himself. He reached for his hand when he offered him to stand again. Touching Asami sent a voltage through the skin that came back from the deep sleep.

Akihito opens his mouth to try again but the latter interrupt him.

“You shouldn’t push yourself too hard.” A deep yet soothing voice made him shiver suddenly as he collapsed in his arms.

This time Asami caught him on time. He immediately called Kirishima asking for one of his private doctors to come.

\--

“----fine by now.”

Akihito woke up by a woman’s voice near him. When he opens his eyes he saw a fine woman in white coat, blond long hair that is tied on a pony tail, glasses on her gray eyes with red lips.

“Oh, speaking. He’s awake now Ryuichi.” Said she.

Hearing the name, Akihito saw the man earlier getting closer. He tried to sit but stopped suddenly when the woman assists him to lie down again.

“You should now know your situation kid. Getting up won’t be that easy. So don’t push yourself too hard.” The woman spoke.

“Will he be okay?” Kirishima asked.

“Again. He should be fine by now but doing something like moving suddenly will just make his progress prolong.”

“He does not have any mental problem, does he?”

But the woman just glared at Asami. Signing, she turned on Akihito with a pleasant smile leaving Asami smirked on his own.

“Hi, I’m Mayu a private doctor of him, I’m gonna ask you questions but its okay if you don’t want to answer. We just want to know if you have issues or something like that.”

Akihito nod as his response.

“Can you speak?” she started.

Knowing what happened earlier Aki still tried.

“---s”

“Do you have difficulty in speaking?” _Dumb question. Mayu thought to herself._

Akihito nodded.

“Do you remember your name?”

He nodded again.

“Do you know this people?” She asked making Asami and Kirishima raised an eyebrow.

“N--o”

“Hmmmn…”

“Can you still remember anything before you went to comatose?”

There was a long silence waiting for the answer but they didn’t have any.

Getting the clue, Mayu cleared her throat and broke the silence and stood up.

“In this moment he might still have some concerns that need to be watched but for now he is getting back to his normal state.” Mayu concluded.

Kirishima bowed as the doctor went out of the room.

Despite having an aura of being dangerous, Mayu is one of the few that can be acknowledge as one of Asami’s equal footing in this world. She does have a name in the field of medicine but what lies behind that name is what Asami and Kirishima only knew. Getting her on the penthouse is not an easy job for Kirishima but as of Asami’s call he _needs a private_ doctor in this late of night.

Sending her off, Kirishima was dismissed when he came back to the room where he saw Asami and the boy talking.

“Wh—at year is it n—ow?” Aki asked when he felt he can now speak little by little.

“2014.”

Asami saw the shock expression in Aki’s eyes when he heard his answer.

“How long I am sleep?” he asked again…

“According to your records it is almost five years now.”

“F—ive years?”

“Yes.”

“You said earlier you know your name…” It is now Asami’s turn asking questions. “What is it then, your name?”

_“You have your records then you should know by now…”_ Aki thought to himself.

“Takaba Akihito.”

“Hmmmn. Same with the one in your file.”

That made Aki stare at Asami for long.

“I’ve got the feeling that you are not just a normal person because normal person would ask where they are or who I am.” Asami stared back.

“ _Where_ I am and _who_ you are then?”

That made Asami chuckle a little.

“Kind of cheeky aren’t you. You are in my penthouse and I am Asami Ryuichi.”

Akihito tried to sink in to the answer he got. Asami…

“Are--- Are you still with mom?” he asked.

“Your mom? *smirked* Am I that old to you?”

“But… Is it Asami that got my mom and…” he cut his words

Asami noticed when Aki tried to pull his words back, he was about to ask but then he remembered Mayu said when she was about to leave earlier… _“Pushing him to the corner won’t do any good. Let him open up to you… If that is you want something in return.”_ That woman is really dangerous, because he and Mayu kind have of the same way of thinking – almost on everything.

“That Asami you’re talking about is already resting… together with your mom.”

Asami expected Akihito to be uncomfortable with the news he just blurted out regarding his mom, but it is just the opposite.

Aki had a little smile with wide eyes that kind of amused by the information he got making Asami fall deeper in confusion…

“Really…”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some parts are quite confusing.  
> Thank you very much for the comments and suggestions for the previous chapter! I really appreciate it.  
> Feel free to criticize, comment and suggest. ^.^ v


	4. Your warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you very much for the great support! \m/  
> I hope I can keep up with all of the expectations. (cause I'm not very good at that. -_- )
> 
> OOC on the way.

Ever since their first conversation, Akihito’s words remained in Asami’s head. It is not every day you can encounter someone who is not saddened by learning his parent death yet, in the boy’s case, a feeling of relief was there as if at last he was free some thorns that is creeping up on his body. Despite all of that Akihito is now on Asami’s care and he have all the time squeezing answers from his own questions.

On Mayu’s prescription, the boy will undergo rehab to bring back his strength and to be fully functional again. Mayu will have to visit the boy every night to Asami’s place due to the latter’s request. After all he doesn’t want others preying what’s on his hand.

\--

Further investigation is being held by Kirishima but the results are not giving much of it. South Korea is quite vast to start searching for any clues that could explain the connection between the three; Rihito, his mistress and Akihito. Even the grandparents that took care of the boy back then is nowhere to be found, residence of the area where he was last seen also say nothing much. He should be standing out due to his Japanese name but not many actually know him by face. But for now, Asami would have to use the information he has to get close to the boy.

\--

Every night Asami will find Akihito gazing up the moon from his veranda. He is still thin from lacking of nutrients but comparing than before, he is much healthier now. Asami is quite surprise for he is being obedient than what he is expecting. He thought that from that conversation, he will be flooded with questions regarding the matter and his situation; nonetheless not a single inquiry was made. Several days went as if that matter didn’t even exist. Such Mystery lingers around him and Asami is patiently waiting for an opening.

 

“It is already late yet you still look like earlier this morning when you left.” Akihito said stopping Asami’s flow of thought turning his view to the man.

“Do I have the impression that you are observing me this morning?” Asami replied as he lay down his coat and case to the couch he just passed by.

“Not really. I just had the glimpse before you leave.”

Asami smirked.

“I presume the therapy is going smoothly because if not, you can’t be awake that early.”

“I already slept for five years straight and I’ve had enough of that.” Akihito smiled at his own words; still intact to Asami as he lean to the cold concrete that stops anyone from falling from the high place.

The mood was great between them, just gazing up the moon as the winds passed through them until…

“Do you know my mom?” Out of nowhere Akihito asked catching Asami off guard but the man did not show any sign of that.

The way Akihito ask sounds like a kid asking for a candy, that is what Asami thought before he answered him back.

“Not quite. She was a mistress of my old man and that is all I know.”

“And I doubt that.” Aki answered quickly not breaking the stare.

“What…”

“I believe you are not the kind of man that will just take some sleeping prince out of nowhere especially when he is not directly related to you. I guess you’ve been digging some information about me already.”

*Chuckles* “We are on the same page then.”

“So what I am to you? You said it yourself; we are on the same page thus I presume my hunches were correct.”

_“He is pretty direct tonight huh.”_

“Let’s say you are correct. Background checking is one of my fortes since you got my interest I might as well know more about you.”

“ _Shit. Really…I’m not serious about that yet he confirmed it._ ” Aki thought as he made his face expressionless due to being startled by his answer.

Asami smirked again.

“Enough with this talk. I won’t force you so just do what you want and besides Mayu got your back so if I do something against your will she might just hunt me to my sleep.” Said Asami in an amused tone.

And with that Asami went back inside leaving Aki behind.

_“Phew. That was close, but he if he knows it already why does he’s not doing something. Is he uninterested at all? Or he already has it on control? *sigh* Well, whether he knows it or not, there’s nothing I can do now, can I…”_ That _thought_ made Akihito watch Asami as he pick up his things and went inside his own room. The boy followed him not for so long for the night is getting chiller and he cannot stand the feeling of being cold.

\----

The days went on without any conflicts between the two. They also knew that pressing what’s in the past will just make Akihito retreat from them so Asami concluded to widens his patience. Further.

 

One night, Asami went home kinda early from his usual time and then he found Akihito on the couch watching some movies while munching pop corns. The boy looks like a kid on his position; crossed legs, a pillow on top of them, wearing a white shirt and loose shorts while his eyes are glued on the tv.

“Ah. Okaerinasai.” The younger one greeted Asami when he notices the older’s presence, which was almost 10 minutes.

The other one just quietly sits down beside Aki with a loosened neck tie, slightly open long sleeve and a cigarette between his lips.

“Have you eaten your dinner yet?” Aki asked then smiled.

Asami don’t know but the kid is somewhat getting familiar with him. Asami feels like he is letting his guard off whenever they are together. Just like tonight…

Akihito put the pop corns down and flips his pillow to Asami’s lap (to his surprise) then put his head rest unto it while still facing the TV.

“Neh, Asami… can we order some take outs tonight?” said he again still smiling.

*chuckles*

“What?”

“What’s with the enthusiasm?” He finally speaks.

“Enthu—what?”

“You seem to be in a good mood. Yeah?”

“Hmmn. Not really, I haven’t seen you in two days guess; I just wanted to be spoiled. Much. It’s just… kinda boring not seeing you very often.” Akihito confessed still avoiding the man’s gazes.

“Akihito…” Asami in his low and husky voice.

Akihito turned up to Asami finding how close their faces now. The older bowed so close that they can feel each other’s breathe. At that moment Akihito was glued to Asami’s beautiful eyes as his breathing gets heavier by the moment.  
“What…are you…doing…?”

“Nothing, since you wouldn’t look at me getting by the way you glued your eyes to the zombies on the damn monitor yet you say such words? I will do nothing.”

Each word that came out from his mouth would slightly brush his lips tasting the cigarette that his was taking earlier. Asami’s eyes were dangerous; it fills with desires towards Akihito. It is just nearly a month living together but somehow they feel something that ties them together. They would normally eat together, watch the tv together but this is the first time that they would be this close.

 

_“Shit…”_ Akihito was about to open his mouth and at the same time he was about to grab Asami’s head to pull towards him closing the tiny space between their mouths, since both of them feels the same way may as well go and let the urges take over, Aki’s other hand starts to travel to his broad chest removing the loosened tie, Asami started licking the younger’s inviting lips, when suddenly the door opens. Kirishima bolted backward when he saw what about the two gonna do. On Akihito’s reflexes, he quickly turns his way forgetting that they were on a couch and fell on his own. The carpeted floor reduced the pain though. Asami on the other hand was amused on the reaction he got from that sudden interruption of Kirishima, but the latter don’t know how to give interpretation on this.

“Asami-sama, all the preparations are complete.” Said Kirishima just ignoring what he saw handling an envelope to his boss.

Before Asami could speak, the boy who fell earlier went up and hurriedly walked passed them but due to Asami’s long range, he was grabbed and stopped from leaving.

“Why the hurry Akihito…”

The boy was trying to conceal his red face by not looking to both of them.

“I…”

*Smirks* “I have something to propose would you mind to listen?” Asami said as he pulls the boy back to his lap although due to the younger’s _shyness_ he removed himself from the lap and sit just beside him.

“Since you are perfectly recovering, and you are just getting bored to death here, why would not go to school? I’ve arranged everything now. University.” Asami started.

But the mention of the _university_ somewhat made Akhito make a frightened expression.

“W—hat? Uni—versity?”

Asami did not expect Aki’s reaction. He thought the boy would love to go back and will have a giggling reaction but what he got was the total opposite.

“What’s wrong?”

“I— a— … Is it necessary?… I’m not that bored am I… I really don’t need to go… right— ? Kirishima-san right? You see… right, the last time we went to the department store… what was that…ah, I got into trouble with the clerk right Kirishima-san?” Akihito explains having him to start panic attack.

“I nearly— ” Getting it, Asami pulled the boy closer to him as he caressed his back.

“Hush… Okay—Okay, I got it. No one is going to the university.”

“P—romise m—e.” He assured as Aki place his hands on his ear covering them with his eyes totally close.

“I promise.”

Slowly Aki calmed down falling into sleep. The older carried him to his room feeling the lightness of the boy’s body.

Once he perfectly positioned Akihito on the bed, he was about to leave to talk to Kirishima who was watching quietly when he noticed that Aki is still clinging to his sleeve. Even in his sleep, he still manages to take a grip on the cloth making Asami difficult to leave. He ruffled the boy’s hair and whispered something making the boy have a peaceful face in his sleep.

On the living room…

“Is there something I need to know Kirishima?” He asked with his semi-angry voice.

“Sir, I—don’t know how I can say it because I am not certain of it.”

“What of it?”

“Asami-sama when we went to the department store the other day…something happened actually.” And that made Asami raise an eyebrow.

“Akihito was about to pay for the pockies when he was accidentally pushed by another customer and bumped the display of can goods” Kirishima paused being careful with his words. “Both Akihito and the customer kept on apologizing but the clerk on duty at that time was getting pissed and ahead of himself...he wants them to pay the price though there’s no damage and at the same time fix the display...I assured the clerk about the payment but he keep on insisting of redisplaying it immediately...”

“Then what part of you is being uncertain?”

“I think I saw Akihito snapped back there.”

“What?”

“His features darkened, clenching his teeth and was about to grab the clerk's neck but Souh appeared to stop getting more attention from the crowd and that made Akihito back to his usual self.”

“Hmmmn…”

“I think if Suoh didn’t show up, he would have struggled him.”

“He did scare a bit back there.” Kirishima ended.

“So you’re saying that Akihito refuses to go out because something like that could happen again?” Asami replied sarcastically.

“I am not really sure about that Sir. But the mention of university did start something.”

“ _University_ huh. Trauma I guess.”

“That must be it Asami-sama.”

Asami don’t know where the conversation will lead them, but the discovery of Aki's panic attacks will be noted and also about the trauma. Going back to school is not an option anymore... but well Asami only offered it for Akihito's boredom. He can guess how his time everyday being wasted having the penthouse only as his ground. Though no one’s complaining, even the man himself. There’s no word from Akihito being bored at all. It was just Asami’s own conclusion.

“ _Trauma huh. In an University?_ ”

“Track his education background from Korea. There must be something into it.”

“Hai Asami-sama.”

\---

Later that night, Asami was asleep, everyone in the city does since it’s barely 3am in the morning, Akihito woke up feeling dry on his throat. Getting up, he went to the kitchen for relieving the thirst he felt then placing the used glass in the sink nearby. Suddenly he begun recalling what happened earlier, a scary face of Akihito appeared.

“I don’t want to go back anymore...” He said talking to himself.

To calm himself, he opens the faucet and let the water run through his hands. Quite effective though.

However, at the same time tears went flowing from his eyes as flashes of memories from his past went through his mind placing his hand over tiles for support.

He was sobbing but he kept it quite for Asami not to be awakened. He knows how light sleeper the man is.

It was painful enough that he was nearly chocking himself suppressing his sobs.

“--- p it...”

“Stop it...” he murmured as he sits in the cold floor.

“Stop it...please...” Akihito placed his hands on his head as if he was protecting himself from something.

“ –mi...Asami...” Hearing his own voice call the name of the man who was just sleeping in the next room made him calm. Thoughts of Asami made him return to his senses.

Still sobbing he fixed himself and wiped the unwanted tears. Akihito helped himself up and travelled the distance between them.

Lucky for him the door was unlocked. He carefully then turned the knob letting himself in.

The room is very different from his. Truly deserve to be called the master’s bedroom.

Yet without the man in the bed it will be all pointless.

Asami was topless, lying on his stomach sleeping peacefully. The perfect back muscles will surely make some ladies drool but it is not what he came for. He wants to see Asami. Now. He craves for him; craving for his presence since his breakdown just minutes ago. Akihito wants to be close to the man in front of him.

Not stopping himself anymore, Akihito quietly lift the blanket covering the lower part of Asami’s body giving him space for himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he was exposed that the older wears nothing under the sheets. The man really owns nothing but everything with perfection. With the courage and the desire to feel the warmth he can only get from Asami, Akihito lied down facing the sleeping face of Asami. A peace inside him came and brought himself to slumberness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. XD  
> I will reply on the previous comments later on. Again, THANK YOU! XD  
> Feel free to comment, suggest and criticize.


	5. Now Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update...
> 
> Laptop got broken and all my files are all now gone... ;A;

“How is it Kirishima?”

“The _other_ shipments are all being taken care of. Sudou made sure that there was no other parties involve this time Asama-sama.”

“Even with the _fisher’s_ town?” Asami asked.

“Hai. At first there was a little distraction. Some of them didn’t agree with the price given and was asking a little bit higher but Sudou sealed the deal with their mouth shut.”

“Hmmn. I guess Sudou is taking his work well now, is he Kirishima?.”

“Hai Asami-sama. He is being careful now. He is being eager to clean his name after all. But I’m just curios Asami-san…”

“What is it?”

“Why give him a second chance? We nearly lost the bargain due to his mistake.” It is now Kirishima’s turn to ask.

“Well, Sudou is still young. Give him a chance to grow _well_ and for sure he will likely to spread his wings someday.”

“Wings that can be easily cut off?”

“Haha. You know me well Kirishima. Let him go now and someday he will come back to us barking. We can’t let him go now that he knows too well and shutting him up is just a waste for his potential.”

Kirishima smiled at himself. Asami never fails to amaze him. The man is too calculating. Taking actions before any damage that can be done and that is one of the reasons why they lasted this far.

Silence grew between them until Asami finished reviewing and signing the papers in front of him.

“How about the _other_ thing?” Asami asked as he leans to his chair. Now they are not talking about shipments and other things.

“There is no mistake now Asami-sama.” Kirishima started as he pushes his eye glasses to his sight. “Rihito-san is _deeply_ involved with the Sang’s. We’ve traced the transactions they made years ago. And by that time, Rihito is making way more money that his usual _income_ together with the Korean Group.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And we also found out that they are both making large donations at a certain facility in South Korea.”

“Donations? How much?”

“About 10,000,000 Yen per year Asami-sama.”

That made the other stared at Kirishima. The amount was kinda unexpected after all. He knows his father as a person that is very keen about money and he will never spend a cent on random things.

“However, even with the large amount, by the end, he still earns doubles of it.” His secretary continued.

“And the Sang Group?”

“Both Asamai-sama. I also looked up about the facility. The place itself is very state of the art facility, not just a building as it is. And it is inside the Korea University of Science and Technology in Seoul.”

“Really now…”

“Hai.”

“I heard that that university produced well knows researchers, right?”

“Hai. Since the foundation of the school, not only they made well know personalities in their fields but they also produced cures to some diseases that were lost for remedies. Many businessmen came to fund the school and that kept them intact through the years. But this kinda bothers me so I really let myself fell into further investigation Asami-sama. I found Takaba Akihito’s name as one of the students.”

“And why would a teenager like him would end up in a university? The KUST in top of that?”

“Sir… it seems that Takaba Akihito is not just an ordinary student.”

“What? Kirishima...”

“He may be listed but some of the professors really don’t know him… They said that they barely know the name, they could just hear it from some of the students yet they didn’t really meet him. Our intel reported that Takaba-san was from the department where they specialize Theories of Research. A student said that Takaba-san at a young age was already on equal with the seniors, he was 17 back then. Takaba-san seems to get high results from examinations but they never really saw him with any professor around in the university. And I can’t find his records from the official enrollees five years ago up until now. However Sir, some research papers are associated with him, his name was imprinted as one of the researchers.”

Asami’s eyes flicked with deep questions hence he asked Kirishima the folder that contains all of the reports and investigations about the young boy.   
While reading it, Kirishima noticed how his Boss changed expression as he flips the pages, just like what he did when he found out everything about the boy named Takaba Akihito. He was such an interesting person yet he felt scared on what really happened back in that country. Luckily for them Akihito is behaving in their favors. It was not coincidence after all; they found the missing link from Rihito to Akihito.

Asami closed him eyes as all the answers sink unto him. He was not expecting like that, there were suspicions but not that much. And from now he can’t afford to do reckless actions for Akihito may turn up as his enemy. And Asami cannot have that. His enemies will be likely to have Akihito around. Pure business it is, he can’t let them get Akhito from him. But setting aside his side as an underworld ruler and a well known businessman, Asami will not make his rival even touch Akhito’s fingertips. He is a selfish man after all.

\----

Kirishima was about to head to the door and go back to his workplace when his boss’ phone rang. He waited until Asami picked it up and learn who it is calling.

“Asami~~~” a bored sounding voice.

“Akihito?” He eyed Kirishima at the door and the latter went close to his boss.

“Asami~~~ can I see you?”

“Missing me already?” Asami flirted over the phone as he hears the boy giggling on the other side.

“Shut up… I just want to see you. Can I? Can I come to your office?”

“Right now?” Asami waved giving signals to Kirishima to _fix_ the papers on his table.

“Right now.”

“It is still working hours you know.”

“Fuck that. Every second of your damn time is working hour.”

And Asami can picture Akihito pouting as he said those words.

“Well that depends…” And the latter smiled as he formulated his moves to get the boy fall for him completely.

“Conditions? Are you speaking with conditions Asami?” Akihito’s wide eyes appeared.

“Not really. Just promise me to behave while you’re here. Afufu~~~”

“I am behaving Asami you know that.”

“I don’t know you having here. The penthouse and my office are pretty much different Akihito. We can’t have anyone seeing your tantrums here…” Asami is enjoying himself as he tease the boy.

“What the—Asami… I’m really bored here you now. I don’t want to go out but it’s really getting bored in here. ” He paused.

“You can’t even spend a day with me nowadays…” He whispered but Asami heard it over the phone.

  
  


“Suoh won’t even play with me. I already beat the boss in every game here… Asami~~~ Can I see you? I promise I’ll behave. Just for an hour. I promise after one hour I’ll go back. Asami~~~”

“Okay… I’ll call Suoh now, but— ”

Asami didn’t even finish his sentence; the other line went dead as Aki hurriedly prepares himself.

_***a little flashback*** _

Ever since the day he woke up with Akihito tightly hugging his arm, the boy became too attached to him. The young boy clings to him every time he was at home. Asami even called Mayu to ask for some words and she only said “Let him. It is not really a bad thing, is it now Ryu.”

And then distance between them disappeared, acting as if they know each other for a long time. They would share a meal, or would sit in front of the TV watching movies while munching some food ordered or made by Akihito. There were even cases that Aki throws himself at Asami cuddling him like a possessive kid. At first he was startled for he didn’t expect the boy to even do that. But as days pass, it became their habit, which they never hide from the bodyguards to Kirishima. Aki will give Asami a kiss from nowhere now. From light it became deep that sometimes Aki is grasping for air.

There was a time that Akihito went to the study room while Asami reviews the reports from that day and the boy just went to sit on his lap like a little kid. The older was enticed by the way the boy acts and continued what he was doing. Akihito would look back and will always find his way to meet Asami’s lips. Aki starts it by licking the man lower lip which will be always caught by Asami. Both of them feels that it is just normal and continues to do so.

Asami will always accuse Akihito on seducing him while he works and the other will just…

“Seduce you my ass. You’re the one who is asking for it Asami.” And he would get away like that thrusting his mouth unto the other.

* _ **end**_ *

_Still in the office._

After 30 minutes…

“ASAMIIII~~~~” A loud voice barged in into his office making the man sitting in the middle smirk like a model for suits.

Akihito did not waste any more time and run himself to Asami. He climbed his position into his lap; rounding Asami’s tights unto his legs not even thinking that Kirishima and Suod are present at the moment. He gave no time for the latter to speak for his words and gave Asami an entrance to his own mouth. Aki rounded Asami’s neck by his arms while he pulls him giving more access deepening and starting the battle of their tongues.

Akihito tasted Asami while indulging himself to the pleasure that the other is giving. It was such a delightful meal serving at the moment.

“Nngghnn… --mi… Asa—mi…”

Both of them grasp for air when Akihito stopped when he can’t handle it anymore. But instead of satisfaction, frustration showed up from face, frowning that he ended it too soon. He got closer again wanting a second time but…

“Your entrance is very _interesting_ you know Aki…” Asami as he traces the boy’s panting face in front of him. “You better get up now; Kirishima is getting frustrated now, being us a hindrance to his job.” The man said stopping the younger’s movement.

The mentioned name turned red face as Aki eyed him when he looked back; Kirishima did not expect that Asami will use his name to calm the boy down. It was effective though. Aki stood up but his face shows that he didn’t want to.

Akihito made his way to the vacant sofa before Asami’s table.

“So what you usually do here Asami?” He questioned as he examine the place.

“Paper works and such…”

“Hmmmn…”

“You’re not fed up with yourself caged up to these four corners?” He asked again but this time the question got the attention of Asami and Kirishima as if there are meanings behind it.

“Not really, sometimes there are things that needed my very own presence and let myself deal with them.”

“Ah sou...”

“Why the sudden curiosity Akihito?” Smirking Asami again.

“Heh— nothing much… I just get the impression that you prefer outside than being here for hours.”

“Hmmmn…” Asami stares Akihito comforting himself at the sofa. He later gave signal to the other two that they can go back to their positions.

“Well, suit yourself. You did promise that you’ll behave while you’re here.”

“—Kay.”

Asami went back to his paper works letting the kid do what he wants in the room. He can see that the boy is quiet satisfied in their set up and he can no longer trace the boredom he heard earlier in the phone.

“ _He prefers to stay by my side now huh. I wonder how far he can go with it.”_ Asami thought to himself.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are mistakes in this chapter, I'm very sorry :A;   
> I promise I'll work on the answers in the next chapters... :)  
> Thank you for all the appreciation!!! xD  
> XOXO! :)
> 
> ps: teasers for chapter 47 are killing me!!! gaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... ;A;


	6. Ha.king.gu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry for the late late late update ;A;  
> This and that happened and all I can say is.. shiiiii happens -_-"
> 
> OOC all the way...

It was a long and tiring day for Asami as always and whatever he do he always comes home late. For a long time, the penthouse he lives in is constantly quiet and he never bothered to change it however, upon the arriving of the sleeping kitten in his couch, the eerie aura in the place changed. The boy is curled up like a ball but his one arm is hanging down touching the floor. He seemed so innocent but his position is not. His paled smooth legs are fully exposed tempting anyone who would be seeing them made possible by the two pieces he’s only wearing; a baby blue oversized long sleeves and a boxer. He looks too ravishing at the moment but the sweet and pure slumber face of his does not match enough.

The awake man carefully placed his things on the side of the table and effortless carried the boy like a princess to his room though Asami think twice whether he will be bringing the boy to his own room or will put him simply to the next one. Because sleeping and waking up with the boy beside him will never be a bad idea. Asami started to like the warm feeling near him whenever he opens his eyes and see Aki peacefully resting entangling his arms to his body, that he never mentioned in front of the boy but he will never exchange that feeling and moment to any important meeting that usually awaits him the moment his day begun.

After placing Akihito to his room, not Aki’s room, he went on a shower to remove the stress of a hard day’s work. When he came out, Akihito was already awake massaging his eyes so he can clear his sight.

“Asa—mi?”

“Yes?” Asami on his robe.

“Okaeri~~~ did you eat already?”

“Haha. Yes, Akihito.” Laughing at the thought that Akihito managed to welcome him home when he is still sleepy.

“—m. kay.”

                Asami made himself sat comfortably on one edge of the bed alongside Akihito which the boy later just leaned his head on the man’s shoulder not being bothered of the only robe he wears. The man did not notice it but minutes after, Akhito once again fell asleep soundly on his shoulder. He can’t just get enough of the boy that has only a tiny bit of guard.  The latter decided then to call it a night when suddenly he heard Akihito murmured something. And it made Asami smile. A genuine smile.

******

As usual, Asami started his day with a shower, again, not even waiting for the sun to spread its light in the beautiful horizon in his veranda. Coming out, the bed that he emptied earlier is now fully vacant. He then heard the rustling in the kitchen and made his way out to find out what it is.  It was Akihito. Preparing for their breakfast while listening to the television on the living room. At first the boy did not notice the presence of the older one but when he turned his vision to him, it’s like his world stopped.

Asami on his robe, fresh from the shower, the usual drawn back hair is dripping and the exposed skin from the slightly open clothe made Akihito gulped out of nowhere.

He will never get used to it. Asami is just effin hot.

Asami on the other hand was amused on how the boy looks at him but he later observed that the boy changed reaction when he heard something from the T.V. though he immediately went back to normal when he saw the man staring at him.

When the preparations were done, Akihito called Asami that is now fully dressed in his normal business suit.

_God. Asami looks good in everything._

                The breakfast they shared was perfect. Akihito is unexpectedly a good cook despite of how long the boy is sleeping. He still manages to get the taste right even it is a Japanese food. He found out can he can mix everything he can find out on the fridge yet still taste good no matter how Akihito improvise in his cooks. Another trait of the boy he discovered.

“Neh~~~ Asami.”

“Hmmm?” It was them at the entrance of the house. Akihito is about to send Asami off.

“Arhmmm…”

“What is it Akihito?”

“Errrr… Asami if it is not too much… Can I arrrrhm…”

“Can you what Aki?”

“Can I have a laptop? I am kinda getting used to the game station and I wanted to try something new.”

Asami fell on a thought but later on said yes.

“I’ll have Suoh deliver it later.”

Akihito’s face lit up, jumped and hugged Asami like a kid but a kid will never do what Akihito did. He pulled Asami down to meet his lips, giving the man an unusual thank you and goodbye kiss together. He further thrust his tongue into the man fully exploring his inside. The kiss lasted for about two minutes when they both grasp for air.

“Do that again and I’ll be always late on my work AKhito.” Asami whispered to his ear as he pecked on the inviting neck leaving a bright red hickey.

“Asami~~~”

                Before Akihito begs for more, Asami ruffled the boy’s hair and went outside or else he will never leave his place.

******

**_At the office..._ **

                As early as the birds started tweeting, Asami is already on the roll answering to whatever it is that demands his attention. Kirishima went twice or thrice in his office to report all the things he asked. Before the half of the day ends, they already managed to deal three fourths of the papers addressed to them. It was then Kirishima entered Asami’s office the fourth time.

 “Asami-sama…”

“What is it?” he answered him sipping his smoke.

“I am afraid that there’s a problem regarding KUST.”

                It made the man stopped his hands and listened to what Kirishima about to say.

“To know Takaba Akihito better, we once tried to go inside the KUST’s database and looked for the young man. However, we cannot collect any more than what we have from their database.”

“We got the best IT specialists and we cannot breakthrough?”

“Well, that is not really the case Sir. We can go through but it says that there is no more information inside the database. As if all of the information on it were deleted.”

“All of them?”

“Hai.”

 

******

**_Back to the penthouse…_ **

“And click…” Akihito watched the page from the browser when it started to load.

The laptop he requested was delivered two hours after Asami went to work. Suoh gave it himself. With the latest specs, Akihito started booting it up as soon as it was given.

“Godspeed connectivity. Thank you Japan.” He murmured to himself as if there are someone can hear from that time.

“Guess I have to start from the beginning huh. What a drag.” He annoyingly said when he read the page he clicked.

“Now bastards, weep.” If anyone can see Akihito at that moment, no one could tell that the Akihito from hours ago and the Akihito now are just one. His eyes showed no innocence. He wickedly tapped the keyboards and started the things he wanted to do forgetting about the time and is slipping fast from his hands.

 

******

                The day went to last in a fast mannered of time which both people at the office and the person in the penthouse noticed.

                Asami decided for a change and came home a couple of hours early from his usual time of arrival and Akihito on the other side, just closed the laptop without saving a single trace from what he did today.

                The young boy tiredly made himself in front of the television and started browsing for any interesting show but failed to do so. It flicked in his dead eyes not even detecting his beloved Asami on his back. The man did not make any move that can startle the kid so he just observed using to his advantage of the darkness of the room.

“Arrrhhhggggg.” Akihito growled with so much annoyance in his voice.

“Nothing seems interesting… Whhhhy… entertain me you damn T.V…”

“Why not just look back and amuse me Akihito?”

                The voice jolted him which resulting him in quickly turning to see Asami having a serious face.

 “ASAMI!!!” The boy jumped on the couch launching himself at the man approaching him.

“God. I missed you.” Akihito sniffed in Asami’s neck feeling the warmth of it.

“Really now Aki. Even if you throw all of your complaints, nothing will make you cheerful enough to survive the night.”

“Well, you are home so I don’t need it anymore. Asami is enough.”

                But his joy disappeared when he saw that two of his trusted men just few meters behind him.

“What’s the catch? Why bring them here Asami?”

“We have to complete something tonight Akihito.”

“Why here not in the office?” Akihito sounded like his territory is being taken away from him.

“It will be safe here and besides there will be no problems with you right Akihito?” Asami trying to overpass the attitude he heard from the boy.

“I guess so.” And then the boy went back to his couch just to stare blank at the television.

                Asami commanded his men to go to his study room and start what they are supposed to do. The case that they are about to handle is just too confidential that they need a place where no one can easily get access to. It was about Rihito after all. They found out that the documents and the accounts he left behind does not have any legal papers that will turn his son as the legal heir to the millions he earned when he was still alive. And Asami doesn’t want anyone to have them. He has the right to claim it as his. Nevertheless, it is not the only thing that they need to find answers to. There was another issue that connects Rihito and the founders of KUST. The old man seems to share a Korean account with the Sang Group and the founders.  Having the database of the university down, they can’t find much of it having them handicapped of the case.

                Almost two hours had passed and the boy in the living room boredly stands up and peeked in the study room. The men are so full of documents and Kirishima is at his speed typing. It was a scenery that he felt nostalgic to. He remembered that _they_ were like that back then in Korea where everything was still under control. Akhito clenched his fist when the unwanted memory suddenly flashed inside his head. Anger took over him and it was showed clearly in his face.

“Akihito?”

                It was Asami. He came back immediately and went normal again inviting himself to the room they are occupying to.

“Still busy?” He asked as he was close enough Asami’s side.

“Korea University of Science and Technology.” He started reading at the papers scattered at the table. He scanned them not giving it much of attention. “Well if you want to know the basic information about them, you have to start with the previous CEO of the company that built KUST.” He commented making Suoh looked up, stopping Kirishima and getting the man beside him look at him with disbelief.

“What?” Akihito asked innocently.

“Why would we do that?” Kirishima answered.

“The server of KUST cannot be accessed at the moment even with the students, professors and the administration itself. So moment like this, they will surely use the company’s back up to operate again.” Akihito answered back smiling.

“How come you know of this Akihito?” It was Asami this time.

“Freezing the server of KUST is just a simple task from someone that has been there right?”

“It was you who broke the database?” Suoh not believing the boy.

“Pretty much yes? I bet they are panicking right now. Hahaha.” He laughed as if it was just a laughing matter.

“How…” – Kirishima

“I just used my authority and a _simple_ hacking why?”

                That raised eyebrows of the men inside. They are in the hand of brat at the moment.

Sighing Akihito went out and came back immediately with the laptop in his hands that was brought by Suoh early this morning. Akihito placed himself at Asami’s lap, as long as Asami is present he will place himself on the man’s lap even with the little audience, he then started pressing the keyboards of the electronic device. Asami just watched quietly as he did not know what to feel at the moment. He reluctantly trying not to mention the university given about the panic that happened to Akihito when they mentioned that they are going to send him back to school and now it was him initiating and is giving them the information they needed to solve the missing links.

                A few more clicks and a name appeared. He later asked for a paper and pen. Scribbling down, he wrote an account of a certain bank in Korea. He later gave it to Asami.

“Transfer all the contents of that account to anyone of your choice, I don’t care. A passcode will be asked and just give them what’s written on that paper. Teehee.” Akihito commanded. “Together with the money there is supposed to be an envelope and I believe what does inside will help you a lot.”

                Asami chuckled on his own having the brat take over the operation they are doing, he later gave the paper to Kirishima to process.

“Why the sudden interest Akihito? I thought you wanted to forget everything that happened in Korea.”

“Well, KUST and the people involved fucked up us badly. This is just getting back at them Asami.” Akihito stated with fire in his eyes. Asami cannot believe that it’s the same lad that has been sweet towards him this morning. The boy never fails to amuse him however it’s getting serious and Asami don’t want to move around someone’s palm even if it is Akihito.

“Asami~~~” Akihito shifted back to a cuddly brat surrounding his arms on the man’s neck pulling him closer to him.

“What is it?”

“Call it a night already…” He whispered but still loud enough to be heard.

                Kirishima and Suoh looked at each other as they heard the boy giving commands at their boss. But the man did not buy it and started getting serious.

“Since when?” Asami questioned him.

“What?...”

“Since when did you know that we are investigating about KUST?”

                The boy just stared and descended walking behind Asami.

“The day you asked me about going back to school, I already speculated that you are running an investigation behind my back. And eventually, of course you will find out about KUST associated with my name. So I started to move. I started recalling the processes, the accounts, names, places that I tried to forget just to make this far. ” Again, he said smiling at the gazes that were thrown at him.

                Akihito went closer again hugging Asami from behind.

“But don’t worry Asami. I will never turn my back on you. No matter what happens, I will stay at your side and will you give anything to help you grasp everything you want even if it breaks me in the process…”

                The last part made Asami question the boy what does he mean by that but he controlled himself and did not let any words out. He watched the boy silently tighten the hug around him which made the boy shivers little minutes later. Asami felt that the boy is pushing himself too hard just to help them and that point is truly noted.

“Hmmmn. I will keep that in mind Akihito.”

                Akihito looked up to meet Asami’s sincere eyes, he smiled at him back. The man gave out instructions to his men and then sent them out leaving them alone at the closed space. Asami worriedly lift Akihito when he noticed that he is being quiet. Way to quiet.

“I will never go back at that place Asami. Please promise me, you will never take me back at that place.” It’s again starting, his panic attacks. Akihito runs towards at the corner of the room placing his arms in front of him. Asami was startled at the sudden action of the boy but he later approached him calming him down.

“I promise Akihito.”

“I’m sorry, I will never do it again… I’m sorry… Please… I’m sorry….” He cried.

“Akihito…”

“NO PLEASE DON’T!!! DON’T MAKE ME DO IT… PLEASE I’M BEGGING…” Akihito hysterically shouted.

“TAKABA AKIHITO!”

Surprised by the loud voice that echoed all over the place, Akihito stopped and opens his eyes finding Asami in front of him.

“Asa—mi ?”

“Yes Akihito, it’s me.” Akihito reached the man’s hand and placed it on his left cheek trying to comfort himself by the warm hand that reaches to him every time his attacks occur.

“I just… I just can’t shake them off Asami… I tried to be strong and pulled some strings to work this out but I’m still weak Asami… I’m very sorry…” sobbing.

Asami softens seeing the boy helplessly clinging to him. By his strong arms he surrounds the cold, shivering body of Akihito, enclosing him tightly while he brings him to their room next door.

                Staring at the ceiling, Akihito was trying to calm himself. If he wants to truly end the nightmares that hunt him, he should start telling Asami all the things he knows. But doing it may change the way Asami looks at him, and that is what he is afraid of.

“Asami…If ever you found out something ridiculously about me… ”

“I already know it Akihito, so you don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“No. You don’t understand, Asami…”

“I told you didn’t I… you don’t have to worry…”

                The dirty blonde boy worriedly agreed to the raven haired one.

“What’s written in the papers is not always the truth Asami…” he blankly told the man off.

“You may have already read the reports that came from Korea but I don’t know how much of it is the truth… You can’t trust anyone Asami, especially the people from the facility.” The kid is making him confused why say such words that will make him question his men.

“Then tell me Takaba Akihito. What is the truth?”

                The young one hesitantly looked at the man whose features are starting to dim.             

“I… Killed them Asami. I killed them off. Every one of them…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The mentioned university does really exist but obviously it does not do anything with what is written above. 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes..again(I wish I listened carefully to my English teachers back then /regrets) /(_ . _)\
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!!!  
> I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!


	7. I Just Wished...

_Saitama Prefecture_

_18 years ago_

_Takaba Akihito 5 years old_

“Otou-san! Otou-san!”

The kid who just turned a year older went running everywhere on their humble home looking for his father, Takaba Hiro.

“Aki-chaaaan!” the father shouted back for the kid to find him in one of his laboratory room.

The man came out seeing his son runs towards him.

“I missed you Otou-san!” The little one cuddles to his father when the older man lifted him up.

“Same here kiddo.” He hugged his five year old kid till the kid squeal for it being too tight.

“Neh, neh~~~ Obaa-chan came with me and brought a lot of foods! She said this time we will celebrate my birthday properly.” Akihito told his father their arrival in an excited manner. His previous birthday was celebrated over a phone call; Hiro was then in a conference where he cannot leave thus making him owe his son a proper celebration.

“Of course we will! I am really sorry about your 4th birthday Aki-chan.”

“Nah~~~ It’s okay Otou-san, you made it this year and that is all that matters.” *chuckles* “Grandmother said that we should not make her wait the foods will become cold.”

Ruffling his son’s hair he said, “Where is mother then? I am getting hungry now that you mentioned foods!”

“Ahaha! Otou-san you must forgotten the time again, it’s already past lunch you know.” Akihito chuckled as he hugged him tightly.

The father and son joyfully took the path towards the kitchen as they tell stories about each other for the past week.

Takaba Hiro works under a pharmaceutical agency and leaving his son alone in their house is a big no no for him, thus he decided to ask his mother to take care of him while he goes to work. He goes on weekdays and goes home on weekends, sticking on that set up, Akihito grew up just seeing his father in weekends however that never made the two apart. They are so close to each other just like a normal father and son relationship despite the man being still young, 27 years old, and that is one of the reasons why they can bond just like kids. On weekends, they would spend all the day telling stories about this and about that keeping most of their times. If they want, they can go parks, malls and enjoy life just the two of them. They felt so complete even without the woman where Akihito came from.

Akihito’s mother left him to Hiro after giving birth and since then, he never saw the woman again. He never questioned that woman for she gave him something he can never ask for. The kid was a result of a one night stand but Takaba Hiro never thought his son less. He loves him more than anything and that is why he is working very hard to give the boy a bright future.

“Oka-san!” Hiro hugged his mother as he soon started picking up the foods on the table.

“Are you that hungry already?” The older woman ruffled his son’s hair being happy to see his son in a good condition. As a bright child, Hiro started working in an early age that is why his mother is very affectionate whether she sees him. The kindness of her brought his son into a fine father that’s why Akihito is growing up into a very understanding kid. She was happy to see both of her son and grandson just fine. The time where Hiro came to her with his son on his arms made her asked a lot of questions. But seeing how affectionate his grown up, she left her questions into herself. She may never confront the woman who just left but it’s all right. She has this two wonderful boys and she cannot complain about it and she will never will.

The little one started to pick foods for himself, getting the same food as his father does. And when they’re done…

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKI-CHAAAAN!”

The kid laughed feeling overwhelmed and contented seeing his father and grandmother on his birthday celebration. He will never ask for more. He grew up with just the three of them and that is something he will not exchange for. In his young age, he already understood why it is his grandmother is the one taking care of him not his own mother, and that was explained by Hiro already. Akihito is lucky enough so he never questioned them and as he positioned himself in front of his cake to blow his candle, he quietly prayed and wished that may this moment last and the smiles on their faces will never fade.

\---

“How time flies neh Aki-chan…” Hiro murmured as both of them rest under a tree on their backyard. It was such a perfect afternoon. The gentle sun is hiding at the large clouds making the atmosphere perfect for such moments. The wind blows just fine making a sweet sound to the plants around them. The older Takaba was left inside for she needs a lot of cleaning for Aki had a blast on his birthday.

Akihito is sitting between his father’s laps as the man rest his chin on the brat’s head.

“Neh Otou-san…” The little kid broke the silence between them. “When I grow up I want to be just like you.”

“Like me?”

“Yes!”

“Why is that?” Still cuddling his son as they watch the leaves dancing with the wind.

“Hmmmn… so I can be with you a lot…” Akihito answered with a hint of sadness on his voice. Well, it can’t be helped anyway. Bringing Akihito in his workplace will never be an option and as much as Hiro can, he doesn’t want his son to be near in anything that is related to his work. But if it is the kid wants Hiro will be happy to say yes.

“If you will do well in your schooling and will listen to mother always then I know that someday we will be able to work Akihito.”

“Yey!!! I will do my best! And I will support you forever Otou-san!”

It was such rare moments that Hiro will address his son in his formal name, usually he calls him Aki-chan, but that moment Akihito’s father was far serious regarding their topic and it was so nice to hear that at some point, when the time comes, Akihito will be able to stay at his father’s side not just helping him but also sharing the other world his father is spending almost of his time. Akihito looked up to see Hiro’s smiling face thus he hugged him so tightly that the man felt so much warmth inside.

“I love you Otou-san…”

“I love you too Akihito.”

\---

_The phone keeps on ringing but the owner of the device just went on and stared at the said phone without the motivation to answer. He already knew who was it that is calling and that alone made the owner hesitant to connect to the other side of the line. A battle inside is occurring. He knows deep inside that if he will answer to this call, a secured future will be ahead of him but he also know that the moment he pick it up his conscience will eat him and will rot him to his grave. He already decided to work hard and give everything he has so that he will not depend on answering the damn call. No one must know that he have such connections to such person. A dangerous one. He later ignored it and left the room without looking back, as he took the path that will lead him to his welcoming son’s arms._

 

* * *

  
  


Takaba Akihito joyfully jumps as he walks in into their home. His grandmother drops him from the daycare for it is the last day of school days. Summer vacation is just in the corner. Akihito will be gladly to spend his summer days with his father. It may be boring for others but never to him. He enjoys being surrounded by books. For someone in his age, they would be in difficulty understanding such complicated books but for him, he likely feel that those words floats inside his head making them more understandable. Sometimes he would ask Hiro what they usually mean and the latter will be likely to answer. There are terms that just the two of them can understand making them have their own world.

Being a kid, Akihito didn’t notice the ‘something is off’ aura inside and just went on looking for his father. The house itself is quite spacious; a large living room equipped enough to entertain them and some guests, rooms that filled with dusts because of being not occupied and a second floor just the same downstairs.

“Otou-san!” his voice became louder.

But no one answered. Usually at this time, Akihito knows that his father is already at home just burying himself on his paper works but will answer immediately to his call but silence is what Akihito got.

“Hmmmn? Otou-san?” He curiously peeked at the open door of the 6th room he passed. It was dark and the little Akihito doesn’t like dark places. Fearing the room he stepped back and decided to start looking again when something from behind stopped him.

He looked up just to see a man in a black suit with a serious face on. Akihito on instinct tried to run from the man for he is giving an aura of not being nice yet the kid failed and was easily lifted by the man. Without so much effort, the man carried the boy straddling from his capture but with his young physique that didn’t do much. The man went upstairs giving chills to the young man.

“Get off me!!! Put me down!!! Otou---” He was shutted up by his capturer when he placed one of his hands to the kid’s mouth. He started sobbing then.

Akihito saw that the light from his father’s room(the same room where he sleeps whenever he stays for weekends) is up and two more men in the black suits is on the door as if they are guarding something.

The man, who is carrying Akihito, threw the boy on floor as he walked inside making the men inside turned their visions to them. The cold and hard floor made his way to the child’s cheek as he sobs for the pain he just receive.

“AKIHITO!!!” Hiro shouted to his lungs as he saw his son flying from the door to his position.

Sobbing Akihito called his father. “Otou-san…” red marks formed in his face resulted by the gripped when the black in suit man shutted Aki.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON!!!” He shouted but later stopped when he received a heavy blow on his stomach. The young man saw how his father curled down coughing out some blood due to how hard he was kicked by one of the goons inside that room. It was a scene he never thought that will happen. Chills came out fearing what will happen next.

“Otou-san…” Akihito ignoring his pain, made his way to his father. Crying, Akihito bended down acting of wanting to protect the helpless man.

“Aki—hito…” Hiro gently murmured his son’s name and gently surrounded his arms to the small body in front of him. The man feared not for his life but for his son. He shivered feeling the little body in his arms.

“ _I am so sorry Akihito. You got involved in this. Akihito…”_

“Heh~~~ How touching my friend Hiro. I didn’t know you have this kind of side.” The most intimidating person in the room broke his silence and started preaching.

“You should have accepted my offer and this could not been happened.” But he got a sharp glare as his answer.

In a way that is true. This situation will not be happening if he could’ve just listened to the man in front of him. However, his conscience will never let him do something like that. It was way too far and he will never be sleeping in peace if he will accept it. Making a drug that will distributed in secluded areas involving the people in it as specimen of experimentation. Of course, including the children in the said place. He can never stomach such twisted experiment. Just thinking the kids taking up medicine they didn’t know makes him shiver for he can never see his son just the same. Refusing to be part of it resulted in a very bad luck.

“Fuck you and all of your plans, Sei”

 _Sei?_ Akihito kept still but he listened to the conversation for it is the first time he heard his father so furious and agitated.

But talking back was just a bad move. A some of a kick landed on Hiro’s face making him growl to the pain he received.

“Otou-san!” Akihito cried just seeing his father so fragile at the moment.

“Hmm, Takaba Hiro you are just all barks and no bite. Grab him!” The man named Sei commanded.

“Wh—at?! NO!!! OTOU-SAN!!!” The kid protested as one of the black suited men pulled him away from his father and another two grabbed his father left and right arms making him stand weakly.

Hiro glared at Sei but whenever he glances at his son, such softness and kindness can be seen. How hard the punches and kicks he received, Hiro didn’t break his sight to his son, even with the painful situation, Hiro tried still to comfort his son even being away for meters. Saying words in an inaudible manner that his kid can understand soon Akihito calmed down, not so calm, but calm enough to avoid being hyperventilated. Akihito was still sobbing fearing the scenery he is witnessing. The last thing Hiro doesn’t want to see is the suffering of his one and only treasure that’s why even when Sei mentioned something he just ignored it only focusing to the light in front of him.

“Otou-san…” Akihito said full of love…

“I love you Akihito…” Hiro weakly said with a smile that Akihito knows that he will never see again.

“I love you too, Otou—”

And a loud gunshot echoed through the room.

\---

1 year passed.

One year since the day that changed everything. Everything that is Akihito is trying to accept whether it happened or just an imagination.

Sei, the man you killed his father, dragged him outside the room not even letting him grasp the warm of the lifeless body of his father and brought him to a certain place where no one knew. He protested to his full strength not wanting to leave his father but the men being big and strong ripped him off silencing him with some sleeping drugs. And ever since, the full of life Akihito turned into someone so empty and lifeless as if he just went to together with Hiro. He grieves every night wishing that it was just a nightmare and his grandmother or his father will wake him in time. But it never happened. He lost track of all the things surrounding him. He can’t taste anything. He can’t see anything. He can’t feel anything. But then again, he is still breathing. Deep inside him, he knows that Hiro wants him to continue to live his life. It was a ton of suffering but the thoughts of father keeps him in hanging on.

Of all the things that happened he never gave in. Sei or the goons will abuse his fragile body just the same with all the children in the place that the sick man had brought him to but never once he gave in. Akihito will look everything as if they are the same but towards the man he despise a lot, the nothingness in his eyes filled with only anger and hatred. He then promised to himself, that one day, he will get the best of the man and will make him crumbled on his knees regretting the moment he pointed the gun to his helpless father. It may take long, but he doesn’t cares. And it is settled.

Akihito placing himself in the corner of his room with a book in his hand, his favorite past time; whenever Sei and his goons will leave giving the people in the manner have the time in their hands, Akihito would grabbed a book from the library squeezing the knowledge he can get from the books, when suddenly his door flew open startling him.

“Get up!” The man shouted.

Akihito did the opposite. He moved further backwards widening the distance between them for the man is giving such a scary aura. Again.

Being impatient the man grabbed him in his hair and walked out of the room.

“It hurts!!! Let go of me!!! Ahh!!!”

The _nice_ man place a cold metal in his cheeks making the boy paled as white.

“Shut up kid if you don’t want to be end up as your foolish father.”

Akhito quietly sobbed fearing the gun near his face. Ever since that day, Akihito developed a thing for guns, whenever he sees one he would grasp for air being agitated greatly. The man smirked when he felt he had just won. The kid stopped his whining till they reached their destination.

It was part of the mansion where it is not allowed to just enter. Akihito and the man went inside after knocking three times.

“Sei-sama I’ve brought the kid.”

Sei is currently seating pretty in his desk while sipping a coffee and reading some papers. Akihito thought that he left but who knows the place is too big to track someone.

“How are you feeling Akihito?” The man asked him as if he never done something against the kid. Aki just gave out a glare not wanting to answer to the man in front of him.

“Still not giving in huh…” Sei lost his smile. *sigh*

“As much as I want to stay longer with you, a friend of mine is quite fond of you…”

That made Akihito flicked an eyebrow.

“Caught your attention neh~~~” He grinned when he saw that sudden change of expression. “You see, this man knows your father too and he wants to get hold of you when I mentioned that you’re staying with me. He is a _friend._ ”

“Otou-san will never have friends like you.” Akihito finally answered.

“Oh no, you just don’t know your father Aki-chan…”

“STOP CALLING ME AKI-CHAN!!!” He shouted. “Ahhh!!!” But then the man behind him pulled his hair up screaming to his sudden pain.

Sei waved his hand ordering the man to stop.

“Fine then, Akihito, come here… join me in my snack, sit.” Sei pointed the vacant seat near him. Akihito refused to move not wanting to get closer to the sick man yet he was pushed by the man again in his back. As much as he wants to, he would not see Sei for it only brings him pain and suffering. He could never forget his grim face after shooting his father. It was enough to drive someone into the corner of their sanity but then he is not in place to go against him it’ll be just his disadvantage.

Akihito placed himself in the chair with so much uncomfortable feelings.

“Drink.” The older man ordered.

“I don’t want.” The young protested.

“Drink. It was just a cup of tea anyway what harm could it bring?”

But of course Akihito would never believe that.

“Don’t make me repeat myself brat.”

Akihito eyed Sei and saw madness in his eyes. The boy gulps before reaching for the cup. He was shivering enough but he managed to bring the cup in his lips and tasted the warm soothing tea.

Sei watched the boy sip and after merely a minute, Akihito lost his balance spilling the beverage on the carpeted floor.

Akihito hanging on his consciousness he landed on the floor feeling so much weak that he couldn’t even lift a finger. He was fading and the last thing he heard was Sei.

“Well a normal tea would never bring any harm unless something was mixed on it.” Sei left out a smirk and murmured the last order of the day.

“Prepare everything; we will be leaving for Korea.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	8. He and the Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of fast paced -_-'
> 
> Sorry for the so much delay. :'(

_Seoul, South Korea_

It was such a gloomy day when Sei and his private plane landed on the Icheon Airport together with his group and with sleeping Akihito. The kid was blindfolded and was place in a wheel chair for they don’t want to catch attention for why is there an unconscious child. Two hours after the kid fell, Sei sorted things out and immediately headed to Narita Airport. A sort of medical certificate and they are out of the airport with no further questions. A total of 2 gray Audi cars and 3 white BMWs are waiting for them at the lounge of the said airport showing how important they are using such branded cars. Sei may be a sick bastard but he is one is the most accountable businessman in Japan. He is known for his chains of hotels labelled as prestigious ones that only high profiles such as himself can only access to. Not to mention his connections in the underground world. There are only few names that can be listed on the same paper with Sei’s name in Asia and his presence is enough for one to fear for his life.

“Give a word of our arrival to my Uncle.” Sei ordered upon placing himself comfortable in his car with Akihito beside him. The kid is till fast asleep due to the heavy dosage of drug he took with Tea just hours ago.

The man smirks for his creation. Who would have thought that the kid he picked with _pity_ will give him some kind of fortune with his Uncle on the background. His uncle, the same man who knows Takaba Hiro, showed some interest when he found out that Sei has the man’s son. Though the man doesn’t know much on why would his Uncle wants the brat. It is true that the old man and Hiro are _friends_ but the latter will never mention his connection to the said man. Being associated with him is dangerous and quite fearful. For Sei’s uncle is none other than the head of Sang Group, Sang Jun Ki. The group that can put South Korea in the palm of their hands if they want to. And in just a few hours Akihito will meet Jun Ki for the reason he don’t know.

Thirty minutes later and Sei and the group are already in front of The Ritz-Carlton, one of the luxury Hotels in South Korea. A group of attendants lined up at the entrance to assist them to their respected rooms. Sei asked to bring the boy into his room and no one questioned him.

“Inform me when Uncle arrives.” Then he walked out.

When he walked in Akihito was still lying comfortably in his bed. Even in his sleep he can see that the kid hasn’t gotten over his father’s death. He made some background check on the boy to be presented to his Uncle when he arrived and Sei found out that the boy was so bright back then that one will be able to see how beautiful the world is just being with him yet for the past year, he or rather no one saw the brightness of the kid anymore. Well no one can really blame the boy, for there’s no one in this world that can easily accept his parent death in front of his eyes despite of being so young and innocent. And Sei just laughed it off, because he doesn’t care. Hiro didn’t accept his offer and that refusal cost him millions which he cannot afford bringing up his actions, killing the man.

“Hmmm—mm” The sound from the bed stopped Sei in his thoughts. The boy started to make minimal moves.

The boy curled burying his head into the pillow, must be fighting the pain in his head right now. It was lucky for Akihito to last that long because taking drugs in his age will surely damage something but as far as Sei can see, the boy is not showing side effects.

“Urrgghhh…” Akihito groaned.

“Sit up boy.”

Akihito heard the familiar voice adding up in his suffering. For now he doesn’t want anything from the man. Recalling how fool he has been drinking up the tea when he knows that Sei is a man that cannot be trusted, made him resent himself for his actions. He tried to open his eyes but have difficulty in doing so for the drug is still in his system.

“Whe—re am I?” He asked.

“I said sit up.” Sei said again ignoring the inquiry of the boy. “If you ever want to lessen the pain, here drink this.” He carefully placed a glass of water on the table beside the bed. “Don’t worry I really didn’t put anything this time.”

Though Akihito just glared at the man finally opening his eyes.

“Hmppf. I just don’t want to hand something broken, boy. Now sit up and drink the fucking water before I grab you and force you to drink.” There was an irritation in his voice.

Not knowing what the man can do to him this time, Akihito followed Sei and emptied the water which was a good idea. The throbbing in his head went minimal and now he can focus his sight. He then carefully observed the place.

“Where I am…” He asked again.

“None of your business kid.”

Akihito looked at the man with fierce sending him the hatred he is feeling right now. One year is enough for him to grow up more years than his age. Aki wants to be a man that will never be toyed by someone especially by the likes of the man in front of him. And he promised it to the remaining sanity inside of him.

The boy don’t know how long he has been sleeping, losing the track of time and where he has been nevertheless he is sure that they are not currently in the mansion where he was first brought to. The eerie sensation is somewhat not present and Sei is the only destruction of beauty in the room. Long navy blue curtains block the light from the window where he knows that what lies beyond the clothes will surely take his breath away. The walls are painted baby blue giving some emphasize to the other details in the room. Akihito must be distracted at the scenery he is seeing for he did not notice that Sei already left the room. It gave him a hope of escaping but then it turned out to be futile when he heard footsteps coming from the door. He was startled at the sound and wanted to run but he is scared, not even moving from his position. He later landed his back at the wall stopping him from falling down. Akihito was afraid of the emptiness of the room for he is the only one breathing there. He kept on looking for another life to get some support but there is no one beside himself. The footsteps are getting louder and louder and Akihito just shut his eyes closing everything just to comfort himself.

“ _Akihito…”_

“Huh?” He opens his eyes when he heard someone calls his name.

“ _Akihito…”_

“Where are you?” He helplessly looked around turning his head all the way.

“ _Aki-chan…”_

The way he was called gave him chills widening his eyes. It has been a long time since someone called him like that. It was a soothing voice he was longing to hear. It was the same voice that had called him with love and sincerity.

“Otou—san?” He can’t believe he called his father. In the back of his head he knows that his father is already dead but he just heard him call his name.

“Where are you…?” Tears started to fall acting as if he was lost.

“Otou-san!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!” Akihito started shouting panicking when he got no answer.

“OTOU-SAN!!!!”

And a loud sound of gunshot reached his ears.

“Otou—san…?”

He averted his eyes into the corner of the room where he found his lifeless, bleeding father.

“OTOU-SAN!!!” He shouted to his lungs yet he didn’t dare to get near. He was sobbing miserably seeing the same scenario he never wanted to see.

Akihito pulled himself together and started traveling the distance between him and his father, when a sudden sting of pain touched his cheek. He was looking down and saw a pair of shoes in front of him. When he looked up, he saw the man he hated the most looking straight at him with his poker face. Coming to his senses he touched his cheek that started to turn red when he realized that Sei is firmly holding his arm as he grasp that the man just slapped him hard. Aki looked around to see his father but he found him nowhere. He tried looking again, harder this time but there is really no one just him and Sei and a man sitting on a chair. Akihito confusedly turned his vision to Sei and to the man and then again when finally Sei spoke.

“What the hell are you doing brat?”

“He—was here… Where is—he? He was here… right?” Akihito innocently asked.

But instead a chuckle from Sei came out. “Fucking hallucination. It was just your imagination, Akihito…”

“Wh—at? No… I was cer—tain that Otou-san was here…He was lying—there…” Akihito not believing Sei pointed the corner where he saw his father.

“Just how many pills did you give him, Sei-kun?” Finally the man sitting in one of the golden plated chair spoke. His voice was deep that caught Akihito’s attention.

“Oh no Uncle, I never gave him the pills.” He sounds too convincing.

“Yeah right… You never gave him…” The man smirked but his eyes are not.

“Well as far as I can remember it was not pills that I gave him.” That made Jun Ki raised his eyebrow.

“Really! It was a kind of powder this time. A certain _doctor_ gave it and said that it was a _sleeping_ powder.”

“A sleeping aid do not cause something like that.”

“I’m not yet finish Uncle… A _sleeping_ powder under experimentation that is.”

Jun Ki studied his nephew a few minutes and gave out a creepy smile which Akihito missed with his throbbing head.

“Bring me the finished product then…” He said giving approval to his nephew’s action.

But instead of answering, Sei walked to his uncle and handed the ‘not fighting’ Akihito.

“The finish product my dear Uncle Ki.”

“What?” Sang Jun Ki asked.

“I happened to kill the man making the drug and lost all the means of finishing it.”

Jun ki gave out a sigh for he knows how impatient this man is.

“You sure do know how to waste diamond my kid.”

“By all means I do know.”

“Whatever now, what done is done it was your lost not mine anyways. But I am quite surprised huh, I never thought that Hiro already have a kid this big.”

The mentioned of his father’s name made Akihito looked at the middle aged man.

“Come here boy.” Jun Ki reached out his hand to the confused boy. “Don’t worry, Akihito isn’t it? I will not do harm to you.” He assured but Akihito showed hesitation on his face. He finally cleared his mind removing the ‘hallucinations’ that made him lost himself a moment ago.

“Come closer… Don’t worry I will never do the same thing as that bastard did.” Sei released the boy when he felt that Aki reacted to his old man’s words.

“After all your mother is with me.”

“Mo—ther?” He finally speaks.

“Yes, your mother.” Jun Ki won.

“I…”

“Hmmmn?”

“I don’t have a mother…” Just mentioning the term ‘mother’ is something he cannot believe.

“Everyone has a mother Akihito.”

_I have a mother? But I… No, Otou-san and grandmother is all I have… I don’t have a mother… I don’t need a mother… I don’t need it… Do I?_

A battle inside him was occurring occupying the little sanity he has. Akihito is just a six year old kid and he doesn’t need to encounter such things. It’s too early for him. He doesn’t deserve it. He is just a kid.

“Will you come with me Akihito?... Let’s go to your mother.”

“My… mother?” _I do have a mother right… But what will Otou-san become? Will mother replace him? Otou-san…_

Jun Ki saw another flicked of hesitation but he knows that the kid will come to him. A kid like him will always need a mother. In times like this where nothings are not making any sense much more to a child what would be a best comfort and salvation than a mother. Yes, he will come. He was certain of it.

“Yes your mother.” And Akihito extended his little hand to the Head of The Sang Group.

\---

Takaba Akhito watched the man named Sang Jun Ki went out of the car revealing a big gate behind him. He stepped out when Jun Ki called him asking him to come with him inside the gate. The place was too quite that he can only hear the rustling of the leaves and footsteps from the men that surrounds them.

“My child, from this on you will be living here.” Said Jun Ki as he pushed the gate only to expose a manner that he can never compare to anything. A kind of house that he for sure cost millions of making. The structure was kind of traditional but if someone will look closely it was merged perfectly with the modern facilities. The afternoon daylight matched flawlessly of the garden that will take away someone’s breathing.

“My—” Akihito broke his silence.

“Hmmmn?” Jun Ki carefully held the kid’s hand as they stroll in the garden.

“ _mother…_ ” Like a whisper Akihito said.

The man stopped as he study the uncertain boy.

“Don’t worry Akihito, you will be meeting her soon.” And they went inside, sensing that the boy might be hungry soon.

\--

Sei came back to Japan as soon as he got his money. Sang Jun Ki did not explain his intentions for taking the boy. But there is one thing that Sei is sure of, his Uncle is not that generous. The young may be cruel but his Uncle is way more than he is. The only difference is that Sei reacts on a short time but the other is more like very precise and patient that he does not care how long it will take as long as it will be accomplished and he will gain more than anybody else. Like a tree starting with a seed but later will bloom into a something strong and useful.

“Good luck dear Aki-chan…”

\---

It was two days later when Akihito was summoned into a study room where one of the helpers said that it belongs to their Master Jun Ki. After their arrival at the mansion, Akihito was given a privilege to do what he wants until his mother arrives. At first Akihito did not know what to do especially with the people in the said mansion, they speak a language he cannot understand. Still luck on his side, there is one girl, two years older than him, speak Japanese. He later known that he was no longer in Japan and he is in Korea. He was shock, yes, but he then realized that it is better than being with Sei. He cannot tolerate being in a same place with the person he wants to disappear.

The response from the other side of the room let him turn the knob and open the door. It was spacious that you can run and play all you want but the books and papers all over the place that were neatly placed in their rightful positions tell Akihito that it is not a place for a kid like him. There was Sei in the right sitting in the couch but it was not him that caught his attention, it was the woman sitting opposite of Sei. Even with the distance between Akihito and the woman, he can still smell the strong perfume reeking from the blonde woman. The boy stared at her until he placed himself beside Jun Ki. She wears a one piece cream dress that suited her white skin and red lips. Her accessories are enough for her to be a woman in class but as Akihito recalls, from the story his father told him, the woman in front of him is quite far from the description he remembers. Debating whether he calls her or not, Akihito just let the Master of the house initiate the conversation.

“I believe you know a certain man named Takaba Hiro right, Miss Lee Ayaname?”Jun Ki started speaking in the native language of the country they are in.

Akihito got disturbed when he heard the old man spoke Korean. He can’t understand a thing other than his father’s name and the other one.

The woman across did not flicked when she answered the question in the same language.

“Of course I know him…”

Being left out, the boy pulled the man’s sleeve getting his attention. Getting the hint Jun Ki gave out a smile and started talking in Japanese.

“This boy perhaps is interested in our conversation, I hope you don’t mind to get him involve.”

“I don’t mind at all, Sir Jun Ki.” She too gave out a smile but her eyes were not smiling.

“This boy is Takaba Akihito, Hiro’s son. Of course you know right? He is your son after all.”

With the poker face, Ayaname sighed as she acknowledges the boy in front of her.

“ _She knows me, Mo—m knows me…” Akihito silently thought._

“But why he is here? I thought I left him with Hiro?”

“ _Wh—at? Mom—?”_

“I guess you haven’t heard…”

“Heard what?” She irritated asked.

“ _He’s gone Mom… Otou-san’s dead…”_ Akihito sadly answered in his thoughts. He thought at last he can have someone who can share with his pain.

“I am afraid that Hiro is dead Miss Lee.” Said Jun Ki in a calm manner.

The poker face she has been wearing went off giving a shock reaction to the matter. But who knows what she is actually thinking.

“Oh… I am sorry about your father Takaba-kun.” She finally addressed the boy but not in a way the kid would like. She does not even console him.

That respond made the brat felt a sharp pain on his heart. Not only he addressed his father like an acquaintance, he called Akihito with so much formality like she was removing her own rights on his own son.

“I…” The boy. “Mo—” But the woman interrupted him.

“Don’t call me that.” Her straight face is frightening the boy. “I may be the one who brought you to this world, but that’s all into it.” She explained not minding that Akihito is just a six year old kid.

With the rejection, Akihito looked down on his lap. All the hopes he has been carefully keeping inside him was shattered in an instant. His sight started to get blurry as his tears started to fall into his lap.

“Don’t be so harsh on the boy, Miss Lee…”

“I am not. I’m just telling his the truth.”

“Poor kid.” With the sympathy on his voice, Jun Ki actually does not mean it. The man is grinning like an evil man with the pace of the situation they are in.

“ _I hope this way Akihito will remove your remaining innocence and you will only cling to me.”_ At last Jun Ki said one of his claims to the boy.

“We will not get further with this.” Ayaname speaks again. “I don’t care what happened between you and Hiro that that boy ended up here but I will not push rights and started living with him.”

With that Lee Ayaname once looked over the boy that has been quietly sobbing before she made her exit.

Minutes after the woman left the room with Akihito still shocked from the rejection, Sang Jun Ki asked his men to leave the room giving them a very private space. The older man approached the kid lifting his chin so he could wipe the tears that have been silently flowing down.

“Is—that really _my_ mo—ther?” Akihito had the difficulty to say the word he has been putting his salvation on. He thought that meeting his mother will ease the pain of loss that he has been still going through but instead it doubled or tripled the pain. The false hope is just too much for his young heart. And Jun Ki saw that. He knows from the very start that the woman will gradually reject the kid for he knows what kind of woman she is. She may look classy and well define from the outside but what’s inside will surely make a man turn her down. Running the simulation in his head, Jun Ki already saw what the boy will become under his _care._ But of course he will make the boy go to his side first before putting a leash on his neck.

“Unfortunately, yes Akihito, she is indeed the one who gave birth to you.”

“But… why???”

“Hmmmn… Akihito-kun, not because they are relative, your mother to precise, she will accept you with open arms…”

That made the boy looked up to the man in front of him.

“But don’t worry Akihito-kun, if she doesn’t want you… I can always be here.”

With his uncertain eyes, Akihito absorbed all the things that happened to him. And he, by then, once again goes with Sang Jun Ki.

\---

_Somewhere in Korea where law cannot reach_

A group of men in their prime age sitting in a round table discussing business that cannot be brought up easily in s normal way. Some were not really paying attention and some are so eager about their upcoming plans. It’s a group of people working underground expanding their territory in a way where most of the people did not know. It’s a kind of business that is despised by many but they still do it.

“ _What are your plans now?” One of them asked to the person who is on the highest position._

“ _Well let’s see. I know there is something with it that will make us leads throughout Asia.”_

“ _It’s funny you can visualize that far.” A man who just smirks to the answer of the other one._

“ _That young will lead us nowhere.” Protested by the other._

“ _How can you say so?” The other one contradicts._

“ _He played at the right backyard, and I know he will turn up into something more than his father.”_

“ _I doubt it. He is too scared at the people around him.”_

“ _Taming a cub is not that hard.”_

“ _Amuse me then.”_

The man who is being contradicted at the said meeting placed a folder on the table that revealed a background check of the boy who has been the center of their conversation.

After reading, some men changed expressions as if they are watching a tv show, such entertainment showed and devilish smiles appeared.

“ _Well we can use this.”_

“ _Now you agree.”_

“ _Nurture him and we will gather all the fruits at a high price.”_

“ _As you wish my great men.”_

\---

Three months went by and now Akihito is blanky staring at the vast garden where Jun Ki is carefully gathering roses. An expressionless kid that feels empty and the only thing that keeps him connected to the world he is residing is the memories that he wants to understand why is it that he is the only chosen to suffer in a such way. And he will search for his answer until he’s satisfied enough. Making everyone pay for ruining his perfect life that he loved.

“Akihito…” Jun Ki called the spacing boy that did not even glanced at him but he knows that he caught his attention. “Four weeks from now and I will send you back to school.”

“Why…” He finally speaks.

“It’s a waste to just let your day pass watching me take care of my plants.” Again no response. “Chi will teach you the basics of Korean language and I want you to learn it so that when the time comes that you go to the school no one will be having a hard time understanding each side.” Chi is the kid that can talk to Akihito in his native language.

And the young Akihito just nod to whatever the Master of the house wants. It was a favor for him actually. Since he still know nothing about how the world rotates on its axis. He may be alive and kicking but inside him he is already rotting. Nothing seems to last around him and the only thing that remains inside him is the desire to see Sei begging for his life. And that will be his goal for life. For now.

\---

Days, weeks, months and years easily passed. Akihito now is already a fifteen year old teen. Grasping the every knowledge he could get which is being offered by the facility where the old man sent him to burry himself in education. He later found out that the things that are being thought to him are not normally for his age, Chi (the kid he grew up with in the same facility), would always remind him that he does not need to learn everything in a short time that he could just take it slowly however it is Akihito that wants more. It’s just that when he is finish with a certain subject he would just go to the next one learning every corner of the said matter. The professors that handled the two teen will just gave up jaw dropping how fast they absorb knowledge. Chi may be smart but nothing compare to Akihito. The latter sometimes wonder how he does that but he would just brush it off and move on.

Jun Ki on the other hand is very pleased on the progress he is getting. The reports he got when he made a background check on the boy seems to be accurate. Well after all, he is the son of his great underling, Hiro. When he found out that the man had a kid, that immediately triggered an interest, but when the man started to decline offers even when it has the right amount, he starts to think that it was Akihito that hinders his father from work yet he never know how fate works. Later his nephew, Sei, got involved and rushed the on-process-plan on his head for Hiro thus pursuing further his claims. And now that the boy is somewhat nearing his expectations he must proceed to where his father left off. Hiro was really a great lost. Lost for his business. Everything that brings money into his pocket will surely must be on priority and now, it is Akihito’s turn to bring the lost time when it was supposedly his father’s works. Running the teen to his palm will never be a problem. Being the same kid that still has a shuttered mind and heart it will be on time that he will obey all his commands without questions. And he will make sure of it.

“Akihito-kun.” It was Jun Ki approaching the teen in one of his study rooms. Chi is with them and the man waved indicating that the two men need privacy. Chi went out making faces when she had his back on the older man. She usually doesn’t like him actually despite being the benefactor.

“Yes Jun Ki-sama?” He answered without any emotion to his voice. During his stay and after that scene with his so called mother, Akihito never showed any more of his emotions, usually a blank face but sometimes he shows irritation when someone tries to defies his theories but on usual days it is Chi that can pull out some nice reactions.

“Your Professors seems to have bad moods every after session for the last month, I wonder what happened?”

The teen paused for a minute then later looked up to answer the man inquiring.

“Their talks bore me. They say stuffs that do not really matter and will pin point that it is very important when it is not.” He clearly explained his side.

“And you yourself is the correct then?”

“Not really… It’s just… They supposed to teach new ideas not the ones that from the book already.”

“ _You are really Hiro’s child.”_ The old man thinks to himself.

“Alright then… I suppose we should end this home base lessons.”

“Hmmmn?”

“You don’t like it?” He questioned the kid.

“So that facility we went is just an extension of your home then?”

“HAHAHA!” The man suddenly burst laughing getting more attention from the so called teen. “Is that what is running through your head for the past nine years? Really?”

“It is not?”

“I guess I made some impressions, but it is not Akihito-kun.”

“ _Really now, then what about the cameras and the guards keeping their distance as if they will jump to me and stop me from setting a distance from the facility?”_ But that did not leave Aki’s mind.

“Now Akihito-kun, I’ve decided that you should go to a school where I sure you will learn a lot…”

“Like?” The boy asked bluntly.

“How about a university?” The older man said while suppressing a grin.

“University? In my age? Sir, I think that will be overboard… how could—”

“Don’t mind the minor details, boy, I already taken care of that.”

“ _Pulled some strings ei…”_

“You will be attending Korean University of Science and Technology.” Jun Ki started. “Since you’re good with chemicals and such I advised you to go for the same field as you father.”

The mention of his father took an earful to the boy. It’s been a long time since someone talks about him for he himself does not open the topic anymore to anyone. Because he knows that it’ll be pointless anyway. No one will bother to listen to him for he is now living in a world he is foreign to.

“I’ve known him for some time back then and he is sure very knowledgeable in his field and I know for sure you will too.”

“ _Sounds too convincing…”_ The boy eyed the older one.

“Will Chi come?” Akihito asked.

“Well, maybe, if she passed a certain exam.”

“I will not be taking it? The exam I mean…”

“Nope, coz it is already given that you will pass that one.”

“If she’s coming then… I might get ready for it then.”

The 15 year old Akihito by then entered a university.

\---

The teen thought that coming to such place will somehow change his perspectives about everything but it really does not. Nothing quite change yet the loads of information came to him leaving his hands full. Chi managed to get in but in a different section, quite far from Akihito though that not made the boy so lonely. Spending time in a university quite most of his time actually made him made some friends. Takato and Kou. Takaba Akihito must be feeling lucky to meet two people from his native land. Takato and Kou may be older by him by just four years but that did not differ much. Akihito felt that somehow he can have some fun while dealing with experience he is supposed to go through years from now. Spending together doing experiments and projects they’ve made some kind of brotherhood. It pulled the childish side of Akihito that had been long gone. He can now laugh like he used to but then again he can never bring the same kid before.

One day, three of them received a letter from one of their professors saying to proceed to one of the labs in a building near the main campus. The whole university was divided by three sections, one for the science majors while the other is for the students that want to contribute in enhancing the current technology of the country they are in. Yet the other one is a place where only authorities can pass through. The place is not that big compare the other two but it is enough for private experimenting.

“Oh there you are!” A man in white coat greeted as he soon spotted the three people in the door.

Akihito observes the room for this is the first he went such place. The room was filled with apparatus for experiments and research purposes. Stainless tables in one side while the other side are tiled ones, white in color. He then concluded that the room is not less from the one they are using in their usual rooms from the main building.

The professor handed a folder containing tasks where the three of them are performing.

“This is?” Kou asked. He specializes in solving equations that is much needed in balancing formulas. Well it is given that if they want to make a certain mixture, there should be someone who can see numbers in a way that it will not overlap from the other equations.

“It is not just a certain problem Sir.” Takato broke his silence. The man responsible in finding the logic in every aspect of the problem given. He will look a way out where they can meet solutions in a shortest possible way.

“This will take time…” Akihito commented looking at the filed papers on the folder.

“Of course it is, this was actually requested by our Director gentlemen.”

“Huh?” The three of them.

“You heard me. Head wants the three of you to produce a kind of medicine that will cure a certain illness.”

Akihito started to get suspicious.

“Sir, I think we can’t do it. We are not yet ready to make such thing.” The youngest of them protested.

“Are you not?” His voiced filled with a challenge-like-tone as he eyed the two older men.

Getting what the professor is implementing Takato and Kou agreed to the proposal handed to them.

“But—”

“No buts Aki-chan, I think together we can pull this off.” Takato

“Yep! Looking at this, it is actually your specialty Aki-chan.”

Yes, it is actually. Takaba Akihito is so great in mixing chemicals as if he was just cooking when he is experimenting. He can put in that, put in those, a little mix in there and viola, a finished product. He is one of the top of the classes though sometimes he will just brush it for he is not there for such compliments, he is there for the thirst of knowledge.

Sighing Akihito broke a smile and agreed to what his lab mates wants.

“Very well then, I will take my leave now. I will be giving these keys to you so you can use everything in this room. But promise me to give reports weekly of your progress, yes?” Said the professor as he hands them a set of keys that functions in the said room.

Leaving the three behind…

“Seriously, I don’t know where to start…” Akihito finally let it out. “This kind of vague task is not easy guys.” Akihito talks as if he is in the same age as of those two.

Takato quietly reads the paper already thinking of what they should be doing. He later found out what it is all about.

“Well?” Kou

“Actually guys, I think this kind of experiment will take years to be completed.” Takato said.

“What?!?” Both Akihito and Kou reacted.

“Given the problem, honestly, they want us to produce a supplement that can run to someone’s body that will eventually end up in the brain clearing the part emitting depression.”

“HUH???” Kou shouted. “You’re not making any sense!”

“So does these papers!” Takato shouted back.

“The kind of situations listed here can be concluded that, for example, there is a patient undergoing a depression, the output the Head wants will be, there will be a certain supplement that can cure the patient without knowing that it is actually medicine.”

“I can’t follow you.” It is Kou again. “It is what anti-depressant should do right? Cure the effect without getting the patient informed.”

“Something that can get equal with drugs.” Said Akihito. That made the men turned their visions to him.

“I REALLY CAN’T FOLLOW YOU GUYS. HELLO.” Irritated Kou.

“Is that even possible?” Ignoring the irritated person.

“Well somehow I think…” Akihito answered.

Staring with the vast room Takato and Akihito let a heavy sigh then both turned to Kou.

“W—what?” He asked.

Takato leaned down getting his pen then used the table and some paper listing down the things they needed to start the experiment. Finishing almost three papers, Takato handed them to the clueless Kou.

“H—huh? What on earth…” Kou said as he reached for it.

“Listed there are what a normal medicine for depression normally composed of.”

“What of it?”

*sigh* “Look for them and arrange for us to be redo them.”

“Then…?”

“We can reproduce them and at the same time we can change the composition so that we can lessen the side effects of too much intake.” Akihito explained.

“For that we can get the solution to what will be the reason why they want us to do such thing.”

Letting a heavy sigh Kou made his way to the corner where surprisingly, four computers are resting waiting to be used. The rest of the day went by discussing about it.


	9. Her Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again... Some things are getting out of hand and errr... yeah.
> 
> Bear with the fast paced flow, OC and OOC lllOrz

 

The boys gathered all the materials they needed for their task only they don't know what really it is for. It was so vague that the only thing the need to do is to react on every effect written in the papers. A lot of time and effort wasted but they are just hanging getting to their goal. As long as they projected a result their Professor, he will be pleased sending it to the director who picked them to conduct such thing.

_And months passed by..._

A knock on the door disturbed the concentration on the room where the boys is being placed to.

"Aki-kun..." It was Chi.

"Chi-chaaaan!!!" But the one flying to her is none other than Kou. He was about to hug the girl but the latter dodged it stepping sideward leaving her position empty.

"Ouch..." It was Kou as he rubs his forehead when it landed on the wall.

The other two let out a chuckle watching their mate on his action.

"Why are you so cold Chi-chan?"

"Why not?" She answered as she moves forward towards Akihito.

"Why the sudden visit Chi?" Finally the younger ask.

"Just checking up on you..." she walks around the tables where apparatus and chemicals (powdered and liquids) lies. She tried touching some but Takato stopped her for she may move something that can trigger a different result.

"How long are you going to do this?" She asked.

"Don't know, Prof did not give us a deadline. We send him reports and he just approves it. But I can say we are kind of getting a progress."

"Hmmmn." The girl sounded she agrees to what Aki said. "I am not into such things so I don't really understand but if you guys need help you can call me." Chi is part of the developer team where she is very good whenever she is in front of a certain device. A programmer so say to this date.

"So what’s your number then Chi-chan?" Kou taking it literally.

"Seriously?" Chi shrugged him off.

It was not as if she is annoyed by the guy it’s just that she can't get him. Sometimes. But nevertheless, she finds their accompany very pleasing. Also the two older men changed something in Akihito that she tries to put down for the past years. They may be experienced the same but it is not sympathy she felts towards Akihito. It is like a loyalty to her.

                Chi was about to step out of the room for she only wants to check on Akihito when the latter grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner. The two seems did not mind for they quite know what the connection between them is.

“What is it?” The teen girl asked.

“Are you free this evening?” in his low voice.

“Are you flirting with me Akihito?” She teased him but it was a tap on her forehead she got.

“Baka~~~” And he lets out a laugh then his face went serious. “I’ll be asking you a _favor_ later, will it be fine?”

Getting the hint Chi already figured it out. Smirking she said yes and went on leaving the Akihito smiling.

                The night falls with everyone else and it is when Akihito silently went on to Chi’s room. Both of them staying at the dormitory the university holds.

                Two knocks, a loud one and light one. Chi opened the door in her pajamas greeting Akihito in his sweatshirt.

“Are you planning on sleeping here?” She firstly asked.

“Nope, but I can if you wish.” He gives back the teasing.

“Well it depends actually on what you want to do this evening.” She went near her bedroom giving some space to the boy. “I’ve already got your previous request, wants to see it now?” She studies him before handing a folder. “It is not quite easy since it happened a long time ago.”

                Akihito started reading the pages. He asked the girl to go a background check on the man who is responsible for them being there. Chi watched him as he made a grimace. It is not very good after all. Digging information may be illegal but with Chi’s skills she got it with no one noticing.

“I thought he was dangerous but I never imagine him being this rot.” Akihito commented.

                The result of Chi’s effort showed that Sang Jun Ki, a very successful businessman on the outside is actually one of the dirtiest men inside. His name and his group involves in drugs, guns and armor trades and worst of all human trafficking. Now he is not surprised that Sei can pull something like that. And what’s worst, Takaba Hiro is somewhat involved too.

“I think you father never really liked his work.”

“How can you say?” His voice mixed with loneliness but not disappointment.

“He tried to cut his ties.”

“Tried.”

“You can’t be seeing him different now do you?”

                Aki looked down thinking how to respond to Chi’s question. Seeing the guy down, she pats his back bringing him in the present asking him again regarding his request.

“What can I do for you now?”

“…”

“Stop being hard Aki-kun, I already said it the first time you asked me, it is okay, whatever your plans are I will try my best to help in any possible way I can.”

“Then, can you help me made an account?”

“Account? What?”

“Errr how can I start… Errr… An account where we can keep our findings safe also we can store money and the like?”

“Bank account?”

“Kind of? But I doubt there’s a bank here that can do that, both money and materials.”

“I can look or I can ask…”

“Ask? Is it a little bit dangerous? Jun Ki may notice what we are doing…”

“Don’t worry we can trust him.”

“Trust is not something I can give easily, you know that Chi…”

Letting a sigh, the teen girl tried to convince Akihito and after an hour or so, the guy said yes.

“Just leave that to me, Anyways you mentioned money, where do you plan to get it?”

                And from that moment, Chi saw the very rare moments that Aki smiled, wickedly.

\---

Another two years passed (Akihito 17), and still the experiment the three guys doing is not yet to be finished.

“Aki-chan.” Kou called but the guy did not even flick.

“Aki-chan!!!” He shouted just to get his attention.

“Ah? Huh?” The guy finally turned his way.

“You’ve been spacing a lot nowadays, what’s the catch?”

“I did?” Aki chuckles. “Nothing really.”

_“He really is good in hiding his thoughts.”_ It was Takato as he watches the two. Akihito noticed the look from his friend and defended himself that it is really noting.

                A ring from the telephone got the attention of the men inside. They’ve been idling for weeks now for they don’t know what to do anymore but they still remain in going to the lab for the sake of what they’ve done for the past years. Each time they made a progress all the samples and documentation are being sent to the Head’s office. None of them knew what they doing with the sample. Professor really did not demand anything but there are times that he adds something to the original task.

                Kou reached for it and answered the call. It was the Head.

“What does he wants?” Akihito’s curiosity.

“He wants us to go to his office.” Kou answered innocently.

                Clueless about the sudden call, the door suddenly busted open showing the panting Chi.

“Chi?” But the teenager hurriedly grabbed his arm and pulled Akihito just outside the room.

“What?”

“Your—*pants*mo—ther is here.”   
                The mentioned of her made Akihito darkened his features. The woman never contacted him ever since that talk from Jun Ki’s office and now out of nowhere she appeared.

“What of it?” Akihito said coldly. “It’s nothing to be fuss about Chi.”

“Well there’s nothing really to fuss about unless that woman is with Sang Jun Ki.” Sarcastically she answered Aki.

                And that does catch the boy’s attention.

“Where did you saw them?”

“Interested now huh?” Said she smiling teasingly. “Saw them take the elevator probably going up.”

                Akihito went to see the direction where his mother should be but inside him, he really does not want to face the woman who rejects him especially when he needed her the most. He is not desperate for her touches that he will run towards her. He simply feels nothing at the moment. Giving a heavy sigh, Akihito patted Chi’s head and went back to the room where his lab mates are curiously peeking at them. There are things that he needed to be focused on right now.

                Takato, Kou and Akihito walked out and started going to the Head’s office to know what he wants. Chi left half an hour ago and by that time, Akihito managed to collect his concentration. Kou gave a three consecutive knocks, when a response from the other side approved, the guy turned the knob just to open the door. The room itself is breathtaking. The Head sure does know where to put his money. Though it is not the scene that took Akihito’s breathe away. It was the woman in red dress that he didn’t see for the past 11 years. More than a decade and the woman seemed to do not age. Ayaname eyed him with a wide smile as if she was saying, “Good to see you again.” However Akihito just brushed her off and focused on his mates.

“You called us here Head?” Takato formally asked.

“Ah, yes.” He answered. “Please take a sit.” And the three followed, sitting just across Ayaname and a man beside her.

“Well, I am pleased to introduce you to our guests.” Head started again. “This is Ms. Lee Ayaname, a very well-known personality,” She bowed as she was being introduced.

_“Heh, very well-known my ass.”_ Akihito thought.

“And this is Mr. Asami Rihito, a businessman.” But the man did not do anything. Three of them showed curiosity of why their presences would need at the present in front of those two people. “As you can see the two of them showed interest at the progress you are making.” And that made Akihito raised an eyebrow.

“Wait.” He paused and then, “How come they know about the project?” But the Head just showed a face where he needs no questions from them.

_“Something is not right…”_ Akihito.

“It was not a question that your hard works finally reached the top.” Head covered up.

“And?” It was Takato finally breaking his silence. He was getting irritated that for somehow why would it even reached the top without them knowing?

“And they want to give you, _students_ , a support. They will be supporting you all the way till you finish it, _financially._ ”

“And what exactly are we doing? Again?” Akihito now is staring at his _mother._

“Now, now, don’t make that face Akihito-kun.” A familiar voice came from the door making Akihito turn. Jun Ki made his way to the crowd and now is comfortably sitting beside Akihito. “I believe that the head already made you well informed about your _project._ ”

“Exactly. What are we doing exactly that it needed a financial support?” He eyed the old man grinning at him.

“Even myself don’t know that actually.”

“Huh?!?”

“You can’t possibly ask me to know it when those unfinished papers are actually from a dead person.”

 Those words made the youngsters stare at the old man.

Getting his patience thin, Akihito once again asked, “What do you mean by that?” His look is getting furious not wanting anything of the second passed by.

“Akihito-kun, how can I say this…”Jun Ki paused.

“Tell him already, Mr. Sang.” Ayaname said as another curve formed on her lips that irritated Akihito the most.

“It was your late father’s research Akihito-kun.” Jun Ki finished.

                The teenager was quite shock to hear such thing. He did can’t think anything right now, now that it got involved with his father.

“Haha… What? How is that even possible? My dad is already dead for 12 years how can this be his research?!”

                Takato and Kou are very surprised to know and most at the state of Akihito. He laughed. He freaking laughed then get angry. And it’s quite worrying them. Kou grabbed Akihito so he can calm down. The man who was keeping his silence from the beginning cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone. Even Akihito stopped.

“It was not what you think boy.” Asami Rihito said. “The research your father had been doing while he’s alive is quite important to us. The field he was in even know that, and unfortunately…”

“Unfortunately, Jun Ki-sama’s _nephew_ killed him.” Akihito stopped him glaring to both of them. The air in the room got heavy and the others just remained silent for they don’t know what to say.

“That is my nephew _Akihito-kun_.” The way the older man stressed his name made Akihito regret his actions. It was the first time that he lost control over his emotions. And he knows very well when provoking Sang Jun-ki. The man may favor him in many ways but acting towards the man that way, is something Akihito shouldn’t do.

“I think I may retire from this crowd. There are many things I should attend to. If you’ll excuse me gentlemen.” And by that Jun-ki leaved the room.

“Ahhmn, well… should we continue?” The Head as he show some kind of discomfort.

“By all means Sir.” Ayaname answered being the only one not bothered at the moment.

“Asami-sama please do continue.”

“As I was saying, this research was Hiro’s to begin with. We asked the Head of this university since we found out that you’re here. Well of course, them also.” As Asami Rihito pointed the other men beside Aki. “We think that by you, we can see the conclusion to this research. And also I am very sorry for your _loss_.”

_“Sorry you say, but that damn woman beside you is not.”_

“We didn’t mention anything at first because we know that you might get too stressed about it.”

“Fuck yeah with excuses.” Akihito said with a low voice that he even don’t know if the others heard it.

“And here we are so we can discuss about it more.”

“More?” It was Kou now.

“Actually, we’ve been testing the outcome of your experimentation.” Ayaname answered with ease.

“What?!?” Takato blurted. “Those samples are just _samples_! Those do not have clearance from the experts to be tested!”

“Of course we know it and that is why we are testing them.” She still answers.

“How fuck up you guys can get?” Akihito raised a little of his voice.

“Excuse me?” Feinting innocence Ayaname.

“I said how fu—”

“Continue that sentence and I will make you that it was the words you will be saying.” Rihito’s voice roared all over the room. “We are here informing you young ones what to do and not the other way around.”

“And what make you think that we will do what you say?” Kou said with bravery.

“Cause I know that _Akihito_ knows it well how it feels when someone goes out and refuses.” Asami Rihito pointed his authority all over them.

                That made Akihito looked up to the man with so much fear in his eyes. It may not be for him since he has nothing to lose. _Nothing anymore._ But the thought of the same thing may happen to his friends fear him the most. He can’t have them experience it. No. He just can’t have them suffer.

“Well you betcha we will—” Kou was stopped by Akihito’s arm halting him from his words as he said, “We will do it.”

“What? Akihito?” Kou believed he heard it wrong.

“We will do it.” Akihito repeated as he look with dead eyes to the two in front of them. Takato watched his friend and lab mate transformed into someone they don’t know. It was like the boy they met when they entered the university. He was back then so walled up into his own space but now, he is much more distant that as if they did not exist.

“We will finish this _one_ and you will leave us alone.”

That alone made the two understood what was Akihito is doing and Rihito smiled to the agreement they had made.

Both parties explained what they need of each other and by the time they finished, the Head asked them to go and prepare for the continuation of the project but then was asked by Ayaname to leave Akihito behind.

                When the three of them, Rihito Ayaname and Akihito, remained at the closed room, the woman got up and moved his way to Akihito that was standing near the door to give him a big hug.

                Akihito being startled at the sudden action of the woman, stood just there accepting as she started to plant kisses on his cheeks. But Akihito pushed her as he woke up from his numbness.

“What was that?!” He asked as if he was disgusted about it.

“Oh Akihito, how long I’ve been wanting to do this.”

_“What the fuck?!?!”_ But it didn’t come out.

“And oh by the way…” She said as she giggling approached Rihito still sitting on the floor.

“This is Asami Rihito, my current live in partner.” She boasted. “So you better treat him well, son because after all he might be your new father.” Her eyes even smiling as she said those words.

                That took him another surprise. It was still processing in his head. There is no way that he will be getting a new father. And what’s with the treatment anyway? How can the woman be so mother-like now? Oh how Akihito wanted to leave the room and run to Chi’s.

“After all this, we will get you and we will go back to Japan. I know you’ve wanted to go there right?” She still continuous. Is it even real? Is it the same woman he met almost 11 years ago? The one who refused him?

“No.” He just answered and went running away from her. From them. From everything that had happened.

                Akihito ran so fast that when he stopped he was grasping desperately for air. He sent a text to Chi saying that he will come to her place. Chi by then dismissed what she’s been doing and rushed to her room. When she got there, Akihito was sitting on the floor with his back on the door.

“Aki?” She called tapping him.

                The guy looked up having a blank face but his eyes say that he needs her. Chi opened her room and let the guy go inside. By the moment he got in, he rushly spread his arms and hugged Chi. To her surprise, she lost her balance and stumbled on the floor, she ended up sitting while Akihito clings to her.

“What happened?” She started to brush the boy’s hair with her fingers. It may calm him down.

“To hell with her lies.” He started. His voice was kinda hoarse as if he’s stopping the upcoming tears.

“Her? Ah your mother.”

“That woman is not my mother.”

                Letting a sigh Chi got and made Akihito faced up so that he can face her.

“Look Akihito, you may deny all of it but I know you still want her to accept you right?”

“What? Hell no!” He protested.

“But you are.”

“How can you say that? You know what happened back there right? You even saw it! You were there! She refused my existence and now she wants me? She even said that she will bring me back to Japan and that Asami will be my new father!” He tensed up telling her it all.

“But if you really did not care about it, how come that she still affects you to the point that you’ve been gripping my arm that is starting to get hurt.” She pointed out as she brought her arm for Akihito to see how hard he has been holding her. Akihito may deny it but she knows Akihito too well and she knew it that the boy hasn’t moved on since then. He still clings to the affection that he supposedly receives eleven years ago.

“Wha— sorry.” He bowed as he let go of her.

“Now Akihito.” He tensed up as she calls him.

“What do you want to do?” That question may have been the wakeup call for Akihito. What he wants to do? What he _really_ wants to do.

                Even Chi asks him, she never got her answer. It was all on Akihito’s head. He may request a few but he never tells her his plans.

“What I want to do…” He repeated. He closed his eyes grasping his thoughts that slipped at the mere encounter of his _mother_. He also started to collect his emotions, promising himself that he will never let go of them. And once he opens his eyes again, Chi saw the Akihito back in action.

\---

                Two days passed and the three boys are ready for the big day. The Head briefed them that they will go to a facility where they will continue the experimentation. Four of them were waiting just the entrance of the main building when a black BMW stopped in front of them. The window slide down in the driver’s area and Akihito recognize the man behind the wheel. It was one of Jun-Ki’s men. He signaled them to hop in and so they did. To their dismay, they thought that they will leave the campus premises but they did not. They drove passing the building going further to the backyard. The students did not pay attention to the place behind their campus because it just green that they can see but it seems that they got it wrong. Almost an hour of forestry and a long bricked wall welcome them. It seems that the place is still under maintenance for not a single bush can be seen climbing the wall. The man driving halted just the gate. A wooden gate but it shows that it’s strong enough to guard a something important behind it.

“Here we are.” The Head said smiling at them.

                Kou was the first one to come out then Takato and Akihito. The place was too peaceful that the rustling of the leaves and the birds are the things that can be heard besides them. Jun-Ki’s underling went near the gate (left) and pressed a somewhat passcode to a hidden device on the wall. Kou whistled when the gate opens without someone’s effort.

_“Just like the mansion.”_ Akihito silently thought as he compares the place and the one at Jun-Ki’s.

“So this will be our secret base?” Amused Kou said.

“That would correct.” The Head answered.

                They went further. The place was painted white though the glass windows are tinted black. Akihito scanned the area. It was a single building with two floors. One may not notice but if it will be viewed from the top it will show a U shape kind. The other side of the building can be seen from the other though since the windows are tinted black, no one can see the activities from there. The open middle part looks like a park with a fountain in the middle of it. Benches are scattered as if they are expecting of guests to occupy it. As they are guided by the Head to their rooms, children’s laughter echoes the corridors.

“Hmmm? Are there kids here?” Takato asked.

“Oh, they must be the patients undergoing treatment here.” The Head answered.

“Treatment? I thought this place is for experimentation only?” he asked again but the man remained silent.

_“I hope I’m just overthinking.”_ Takato thought to himself.

                Later that day, they found out the other people working to the said place. A total of more or less 50 persons working. The Head left them when they met person in charge. The atmosphere was peaceful and Akihito could only sense passion with every person he bowed into to give respect. Before evening falls they reached their respected rooms to rest a little bit. Akihito landed his back on the soft bed as he reaches his cellular phone. The phone he managed to buy when some of the students ask him to do or to help them to their projects or even theses. He texted Chi.

‘Zup?’ She replied.

‘Just checking on you.’

‘Are you flirting with me again?’

‘Don’t get too high on yourself bitch.’

‘Haha. Bitch? Really? Now?’

‘Oh you know it’s only an expression.’

‘Sounds gay.’

‘WHAT???’ Akihito burst laughing when Chi sent him that he sounded gay.

‘How come I sound like it?’ He asked.

‘Hahaha.’

‘So you’re just gonna laugh at me?’

‘Pissed already?’

‘Chi.’ And by that text the teenage girl sensed that she needs to get serious for Aki may ask another _favour._

‘What is it?’

‘How’s the account?’

‘Going fine. I asked for help and it seems that he can give it to me by tomorrow.’

‘Haha. Where did you get to meet someone like him?’ They are talking at the person Chi get to help them with the account Akihito is asking.

‘A secret. :D ’

‘Chi, I will be sending documents to you via email. Print it out and put them on that account. Delete them afterwards.’

‘As you wish. What are those anyways?’

‘Milestones.’

‘What? What is that?’

‘Some kind of diary.’

‘Oh.’

‘Detailed documentation of what we are doing.’

‘Why is that?’

                But Akihito did not manage to reply when he got disturbed by a knock from his door. He asked who it was and Takato answered at the other side. He opens it to see Takato and Kou. The latter wearing a serious face and Akihito invited them in.

“What’s the matter?” He asked.

“This place is giving me creeps.” Kou started.

“Same here. The hallways are too quiet and then there are children. I did not see any medical personnel so how come they are undergoing treatment?”

“Our school produce doctors and the like right, so I think they are the one helping them.” Akihito explains.

“Maybe yes, maybe no.” It was Kou this time.

                Akihito can’t understand what his two friends are feeling. The place seems a nice place but that flow of impression did stopped when a sudden knock got their attention. Akihito opens the door and revealed a middle aged woman in a white coat smiling back at him. She tells them that the dinner is ready and they walked out going the same path as the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments I really appreciate it. <3  
> I hope I can update again soon. /nvm the finals lol just kidding :)
> 
> Review, comments, and critic. Thanks! :)


	10. Gonna Be Just Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC and OC  
> Sorry for the upcoming mistakes...  
> -_-"

                The image Akihito saw when they first entered the place crumbles as the days passes by. Given the fact his two friends are correct now, the aura changed into something not quite right. He is now certain that the children are not getting the treatment they supposedly get but rather something else. Akihhito wants to know more but the surrounding restricts them. People they work with don’t talk about it. They seem to avoid the topic whenever they inquire regarding the issue. Their days went on as their concentration filled with passion and curiosity until one day…

“Hey, Aki… Are you sure about this?” The worried Kou asked as they took the path to the west wing of the building. Akihito cannot stand it anymore thus he asked Chi to look what she can find about the place and in return the teenage girl gave a blueprint of the said place plus a access card to every room inside the facility.

“Curiosity kills a cat you know Aki.” He continued.

“Shhhh.” The latter only answered. It was a night they choose to wonder and as always even the lights are turned off the white walls and ceiling made their search easier. The group once encountered a door where a normal will never work. Akihito wiped his card and the door turned green indicating that it is open. The first thing they noticed was the heavy atmosphere that surrounds the room.

“Shit. Its valium.” A kind of drug that acts as a tranquilizer. The three of them covered their noses immediately before they inhaled too much that can cause them risks.

“What the hell is this room for?” Takato asked. But before anyone could answer, they knew the answer lies before them. The half of the room was filled with sleeping children wearing hospital robes. Akihito cannot believe what he is seeing, he never thought that their hunches were true. It was all clear now. The experimentation they are doing is not really like what the papers said. It was beyond. However, even before Akihito, Takato and Kou stepped further, the lights turned on giving them the chills they did not supposed to feel. When one of them turned around, the Head was there together with masked men in white with syringes in their hands. Kou trembled as they moved back still their eyes on the men.

“Run…” Akihito whispered as fear surrounds his voice. “RUN!!!” But none of them did. They were easily grabbed by the white grown-ups. Struggling they did but it resulted nothing and soon the needles delivered the liquids through their veins getting out their consciousness out.

\---

Akihito woke up by the stench of medical equipment around him. It was the same smell in hospitals which he usually hates ever since he was a kid. He tried to move his limbs but they were kept intact in the bed. The room was filled with so much white that he is wondering if he is already in heaven though that thought was cut when the door suddenly open. It was the Head with the director of the facility they were brought in.

“I’m so glad you are awake.” Head started but Akihito being still groggy just eyed the man without even understanding what he was saying.

“It was not a very good move Akihito I must say. You caused us a lot of problems and that is why we are here.”

“What the hell are—you planning with the children…?” He asked.

“None of your business of course, that is what I wanted to say but since you already saw it and given that you’re smart enough to deduct the situation, I shall tell you then… Takaba Hiro was the one that came up with this idea dear.” That made Akihito widens his eyes. He is not ready for it but he asked anyway.

“What do you—mean?!”

“That man wanted to create a drug that would relieve someone from stress and depression given that there were already medicines for that but he believes that it’s too risky to take. He was not convinced by how it works hence coming up with this experimentation. It was okay at first but the higher ups wanted more since they can see how promising this project is. However he stopped middle way.”

“Why…?”

“Why indeed, Akihito-kun?” The voice from the door is too familiar that he didn’t need to look to see who it was. It was Jun-ki after all with Asami Rihito and Lee Ayaname on the background.

“He got a certain woman pregnant and he decided to stop the procedures right away.” Jun-ki continued.

“Now we want his son to continue where he left off.” Asami Rihito said.

“What makes you think that I will do it?” He threatened. “The children can never stand the strong effects of every chemicals needed in this damn experimentation and that’s why I too will stop doing it. I will never put those children anymore harm.” Akihito felt very guilty that it was the innocent ones that were being used to test the every aspect of the project.

“I think this will do.” Jun-ki handed a laptop over the table where live feeds where showing from a room. What he saw feared him the most. It was Takato and Kou lying in bed with the same situation like him but the difference was there were medics beside them waiting for instructions for their actions. One medic from the feed acted as if he received a message, it was when the two of them started heading to the lifeless boys. They put their arm up and injected some kind of whatever on them.

“Wha—t was that?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT THEM!??!” Akihito tried to be freed from the restraints but it was tight that he failed. But before he ask another question one some kind of nurse that was standing not far from his bed got neared and injected something on his IV drop which made him sleepy.

“What…did..you…” And the last words came out before losing his consciousness.

“Are you sure he will be able to finish it?” It was Rihito concerning Sang Jun-ki.

“Don’t you worry, my partner. The kid values his friends and I know he will do it. Pulling strings on him is quite easy you know.” He assured.

It will never bring any good when joining two of the well-known underground leaders in Asia in a _business_. When it comes to money, the welfare of others will never be their concern as long as it will bring them profits that will put them in their positions. And this collaboration will bring them in a place where they wanted. The original plan was to make the deceased Takaba Hiro create a drug that will make the user so addicted that will they will forget everything and will just crave unto the thing. The line of drug dealing will always be a number source of profits if given with the best known clients and Asia will never be Asia without those in the background.  And now they want Akihito to make it keeping his friends bargains when he refused them.

\---

**Akihito POV**

_Three days later_

I woke up again feeling numb all over my body. I tried looking at my side and saw a nurse staring blanky at me. I did not ask where I am for I know that I am still in the facility. It was a bad move for us. We should’ve wait for another time to strike and now this happens.

“Takato…Kou…”  I called their name as I remember what the medics did to them.

_Things are being repeated and I don’t want that. Father suffered and died because of this pathetic organization and I will not let them do the same thing to my ‘friends’. Yes, I admit it now. The time we spent together in this university means very special to me and I will treasure them as long as I will remember._

“I will be releasing you in two hours.” The nurse beside me said. “You will proceed to what Master Jun-ki wants Mr. Akhito, if you must know… your friends are very lucky to have survived Master Jun-Ki so you better finish this and he will set them _free._ ”

I stared at her as her words sink in then looked at my lap to finally realize the mess I got.

_I will be putting the lives of many to my hands after all._

Two hours went by and I got released. The nurse instructed to act normal and Takato and Kou were waiting for me at our usual experimentation room. I asked her if something happened that it bothers me that the two of them knows about it. She said that they know nothing and they can’t even remember the incident the other day.

_That injection…_

I went the path that leads to our room. I opened the door only to be greeted by my friends. Their faces showed relief as they saw me walking around the room. I acted normal as I can be not even showing a little of uneasiness. And again our days went by just the same. I eat with them. I do works with them. We enjoy our time whenever we goes out even I know that someone were always tailing us. I laughed with them. And it pained me.

_Corruption is starting to eat me. I don’t want to get used to it but I am starting to feel that everything is just normal. That there will be no harm to those I care about as long as I do this. But by doing this I know I’m putting the lives of many at risk. Whenever I close my eyes at night, I can see the kids that were being treated as test subjects of the drug we are doing that they were crawling in top of me seeking more of it. Their little hands were filled with drugs and they drinks it, eat it just like candies. The cries afterwards hunt me. The painful craving they’ve experiencing the looks they are having… It’s making me insane!!!_

_I let my tears flows as my guilt goes with them._

*****

It was a bright morning when I was summoned by Jun-Ki to his manor. The place still looks the same nothing has changed. I entered his study room with my feelings being left behind somewhere. He was sitting behind his desk wearing an irritating grin.

“I am so glad you made it.”

 _And I do not._ Though I didn’t answer because I can feel that when I open my mouth, something outrageous might came out. And I don’t want to provoke him more.

“Not so welcoming anymore huh.” He laid back. “Well I might get to the point coz I can feel that you don’t want near me.”

_Got that right._

The old man handed me a folder, he said that to be fair he will be giving me reports on how the drugs resulted as they started to distribute the said thing. And then I wished that I didn’t know how to read. It contains how every _client_ reacts to it and I can’t stomach the details. I closed the folder and handed it back. I tried not to give reactions for I know he will use it against me.

“I must thank you for doing this Akihito-kun.” Said he.

_Damn you!_

“Is that all?” I asked him not wanting any second to spend near him.

“Nope…” he said and pulled another folder. “I want you to take a look at this when you reached home. You might likely to see this.” He said giving me a creepy smile. I reached to it and then walked away not giving an ounce of respect.

_At last…this will end soon… This pathetic detour will soon end, I have still a thing for Sei, that is something that will never leave me. My hatred towards him is beyond repair. And now, I can have a reason to include Jun-ki and that woman Ayaname. Those hungry beasts will do anything for money. And the me that was created by their greed will come back at them and everything will end. End._

But it didn’t.

I read what the papers said and my nightmare materializes. The document contains the very status of Takato and Kou. The injection they got was not the first and last, it was just the beginning of my horror. I rushed to the facility not even stopping when Chi called me. The people I passed by avoided me as if they know why I am in a hurry.

_No way…there’s no way!!!_

I was naïve. I thought the moment I agreed to this the will never bother to even look at Takato and Kou but I was too naïve!

The room where my instinct leads me was an observation room. The door was lock but with my strength I managed to unlock it. And there was Takato and Kou wearing hospital robes.

“Akihito…” Kou called my name when he noticed me. I was catching my breath but I don’t care, I hurriedly went to his bed and hugged him tightly.

“Sorry… I’m so sorry…”

“Hmmmn? What are you apologizing for?” He innocently asked me.

“You’re over reacting Akihito…” It was Takato this time.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” I was shocked when I looked at their faces. It was full of innocence that as if I am the not normal one.

“What? Don’t tell me you thought we’re sick or something?” Kou laughingly said.

“We are just here because of stomach ache Akihito…”

“What?” _What?_

“Remember last night’s dinner? We went over bringing some to our room for midnight snack but it was a bad idea after all.” Takato explained. “It made ours upset.” He said making faces.

“Yeah yeah… So man…calm down!” Kou shouted while still laughing when he noticed the face I am making.

 _That’s bullshit! It isn’t only a stomach ache!_ But that didn’t voice out. If I were to mention it I know they will question me more and I can’t tell them the truth. Not yet…

That incident made my heart jumped out of my chest. I can’t see them without life just like what the other _clients_ are experiencing. I won’t let Jun Ki squeeze their life. Thus, leaving me with a decision.

_I will save you from them Takato… Kou… I promise._

Takato and Kou remained in the OR because the pain in their stomachs did not vanish. I pained as I watch them sleep with machines around them.

“Tsk.”

I left the room with a heavy heart. I can no longer hear Kou’s laugh, Takato’s theories… I can’t spend time with them anymore… _I can’t anymore…_ For both of them are also parts of the experimentation. They made the two intakes the unfinished drug without their knowledge.

_I bet someone will slip a portion into their food and drinks and little by little they became into it._

As I recall, there was a certain food that both of them loves that the cafeteria of the facility produces. And as I meet the expectation of my ‘boss’, I also tries to make a counter part of it.

_I will find a way for them to get better before I got insane._

**End of POV**

\---

Akihito really tries very hard to come up with a medicine that will at least cure Takato and Kou. Each day that passes their conditions worsen. Each time he will pass the observation room, he can hear the screams his two friends are making. Their craving lingers to his head that is making him hard to even close his eyes at night. He can picture Kou go wild scratching his skin as he calls for someone who can give him what he wants. The laugh that Takato gives is not the same laugh he used to love. It was laugh that is beyond insanity. He can hear him talk and laugh to someone as if they existed but do not. Hallucinations occur every single day and he can’t endure to even look at them. They would cling to him, sometimes begs him on their fours just to get the drug they are craving and he can’t give it to them.

“Akihito!!! Please…Give it to me!!! Aki… WHERE IS IT?!?! GIVE IT TO ME YOU FUCKING LIAR!!! WHERE?!?!” Kou begs him.

“AKI!!! HAHAHAHAHA DID YOU SEE THAT?!? I FUCKING DID IT!!! AKII~~~ Aki?? Where are you Aki?? AKIHITO!!! Oh, There you are…Did you see it?? Ah… See what? What I am talking about… Akihito what is it??! Aki?? AKIHITO TELL ME!!!” It was Takato on one of his hallucinations.

It was just one of the situations that he deals whenever he steps inside the observation room.

Akihito wants to escape everything. He wants to run far from everything but that would be abandoning them. He would spent sleepless night just to ease the pain his two friends are feeling. But it fails every single time. And every single night, he weeps silently for being not enough knowledgeable of the field he chose. The only thing that keeps him from going is the voice beyond his phone. Chi. He would call Chi and rant everything he is experiencing. The girl would console him from time to time though that is not enough to put himself together but at least it would take away a little pain Akihito has. And he is very grateful for that, for keeping the sanity inside him.

Another week quickly passed by and just like the other, it didn’t do differ. Another call from Jun Ki and he was summoned in the Head’s office. Now, it is clearly to him why the Sang Group can go through the university with ease. Chi mentioned to him that the Head was just a front dealing with the legal operation the school is doing, but behind the scenes it was really the Sang Group pulling the strings. And now, he is in front of the people who got them played. Board members of the Sang Group together with his so called mother and Asami Rihito, the man starting to be an eye sore.

“You look so exhausted, darling.” Ayaname welcomed him.

Of course he is, with the every night nightmares, the day works and the depression he always faces every day just to see his friends. Stress is not enough to describe him.

Akihito just glared at the woman in red. “What’s with this gathering? I’ve things to do.” He demanded in a bored tone.

“Don’t be in a hurry boy, you’ve just got here.” Said the man named Asami Rihito. Akhito brushed the weird feeling he always got whenever he meet this man. The looks he’s giving gives him creeps all over his body but as long he keep his distance he should be fine though from the frequent meetings that always involves him, he must do a way where he and Rihito would keep a distance.

“He’s right Akihito, the reason we called you here is to celebrate, so cheer up and removed that frown face of yours!” Jun Ki said in his good mood.

“Celebrate? Why would we celebrate?” _I am not in a mood for this._

“Well because of you and your _friends_ we made a lot of income this past month! HAHA!” One of the board members said.

The mention of the word friends made Akihito’s blood boil. If isn’t for this pigs his friends would have been in normal condition now but because of their greed, they have been in bed tied and sedated to sleep. It is the best way he can give to them for now. Akihito tried his best to control his anger but in Jun Ki’s eyes, it was a rare view we will treasure.

Later the room filled with laughs he couldn’t stomach.  His _mother_ lingers as if he belongs to this kind of world. And to this surprise, which is not actually, Rihito would always be in her side with his hand around her waist.

 _Bitch leech._ He thought. Akihito distanced himself from the crowd as he taps his phone. The phone that connected him outside from this stinking place. Chi never fails him. It would be always rants the teenage girl get but not this time. Akihito is sending her instructions for their future plans. Even with his current situation with the lab, he never abandon his desire to put the man down who is the cause of all this.

‘Are you sure about this?’ Chi replied.

‘Yep… I think they haven’t noticed it yet so we should still be fine.’

‘It’s not that that I am worried.’

‘What it is then…’

‘You…’

‘Me? Why me?’ Akihito curiously asked. Yes, it is noticeable that his current self is nothing compared last few months. But since Chi is always updated to what the young man do, it still worries her to the extent that she is bothered to the risk the man is willing to take.

‘You’re not pushing yourself, do you? ’

‘Nope. Don’t worry Chi, everything’s gonna be fine.’ Akihito assured but it is not Chi he is convincing by his own words. It is himself that he is trying to console that everything would end up just fine before he completely breaks down.

\---

Akihito spent his week yet again concealed in his lab. Due to the higher ups command, the boy got his own laboratory where he can do anything he wants without the eyes of many watching him. His supply never runs out and anything he wants would always be delivered without questions. The situation on Takato and Kou calmed down as he put the two into sleep. By then he can extract the drugs out of their bodies by excretion. At least he found a way to counter the effect of their creation, his creation. To that success, he can visit them with a smile on his face. Chi gained access to the facility where he can go in and out of Akihito’s laboratory though he can’t bring out anything out of the room. The girl assured that Akihito’s fine. And she was sure of that. He is getting back to himself. Whenever she plans a visit, she can hear Akihito’s laughter and he would always tease her for being the top of the class. Chi got to the top for her skills. Skills that got her nearly expelled. She proposed a thesis (despite her young age), a kind of virus that would infect a system by just clicking the pop up button that would appear whenever the infected file is accessed. And to Akihito’s hobby of wanting to know everything, he asked Chi to teach him the basic stuffs thus making him par with Chi though it was Chi that still tops.

\---

A chilly night came. Chi lays on her bed back on her dormitory starting to drift to her dreamland where her phone suddenly vibrated. Akihito sent him a mail that got her confused.

Chi didn’t know that it would be the last message he will receive from Akihito for the time has come where he will celebrate his 18th birthday…

******************

**Chi’s POV**

I was no one. A mere display to the outskirts of Tokyo. At the age of three, I already know what kind of life I would be living. People passed by with even giving a glimpse of us. The woman beside me is just like me, rotten. Who is she? I don’t know. I speak but I choose not to. A mere sentence would cause me energy that I would prefer saving to survive the day. It was hard that sometimes I try to hold my breath to stop living but I can’t. A part of me envies the people passing by. What it feels like to walk like that, to talk like that, to laugh like that. Curiosity filled me. Until one day, a hand reached out to me. He smiles at me and said something that my mind cannot process. But I still moved my hand, until our flesh touched. And the next thing I knew, four years had passed. I know live in a place where a foreign language is being spoken to. With those four years I learned how to speak the said language. The master of the house dressed me, feed me, and thought me a lot of things. And then one day, a boy brought up to me and was instructed to teach him things around the mansion. His eyes are always swollen, to think a kid like him, so thin and so fragile was undergoing something anyone can go through. But he is there, getting everything, trying to pull himself up. He would follow me whenever I go without saying a thing. He doesn’t talk too much. He will not talk unless you talk to him. Times are there when I can hear him murmuring something. Something of calling someone’s name, I reached up to me him. And what he always did makes my heart pain. He smiles. He smiled at me. Smiling while tears flows down to his cheeks. And at that moment, I knew deep inside me that I will never leave his side. I will swear my loyalty to him. And I will help him in any way I can do. I will do anything for Akihito, for giving warmth to me which at that the moment it was the thing he needed the most.

_But I failed. I failed to do so Akihito._

Takaba Akihito, the person I swear my loyalty to, lies on his bed sleeping peacefully without any sign of waking up.

 _You’re so unfair Akihito._ I said as I look at his sleeping face. A week had passed since I received a notice that Akihito fell into a deep slumber. The medics at the facility did not know what to do. When the proper doctors came, they declared Akihito to be in comatose.

“To hell with that! How come you guys did not know anything about it!?” I point my angry to them as they give me no answer about Akihito.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t find anything that will cause him to that situation.” One of the medics said.

 _Bullshit!_ I turned my back unto them and went back to my room at the dormitory. _I can’t leave this just like that._  With still my desperation, I reached to my laptop and start tapping until I accessed the facility’s security port. I managed to get all videos the surveillance camera caught. I started the day I visited. The video showed Akihito talking to me with his usual self. _How things ended up that way?!_ And then I remembered the message I received. The last message I received from him. From Akihito.

I hurriedly searched for my phone and when I managed to grab it, I scanned for the message.

‘Chiaki_bakaness’

‘c6h12o6’

‘http://chiakisworldofunderstatements.com’

And know it made sense. Akihito sent me a username, password and a site. I got in to the site with a plain interface. The site asks for an account before fully accessing inside. And when I did, it showed Akihito’s somewhat-kind of diary.  His everyday rants for the past five years.

 _You stupid!_ I commented as I read the every entry he made. He managed to create a simple site without my help that means he already knew what I know before I teach him my field. I ceased my tears for it does not need it presence at the moment. The last entry made my heart ache. It was Akihito’s fight with his depression and desperation. He wrote everything on the entry and it was me that he trusted with this. I got his instructions from my email and I started his last favor. And I hope before he wakes up everything will be end. And Akihito will come back to me. To us.

The account he made me create was used to store all of the data he gathered. All the routes and trades of the Sang Group used for the last four years. The experimentation the three of them made was well documented and if someone will create or reproduce the product, they will manage to do it with ease for Akihito made it into so much detail. And I will never give it to the wrong hands. The money he got from his ‘side’ jobs was also banked into the account. I succeeded to fulfilling all of his requests till I reached the last one. The annihilation plan. A document was given together with the rest of his emails. The direction was to make them taste their own medicine. And so I did.

I got a certain person who will conduct the last piece that will make the plan into success.

_I hope it goes well. No, it will go well._

Jun-Ki was pissed off and called the board members of the group with his partner and Ayaname. They rushed into the meeting room and before they started they called me. I did not know what Jun-Ki needs but I answered to his call. But before that I went first to the kitchen to ‘blend’ something.

“What is it Master Jun-Ki?” I need to remain neutral for this plan to work.

“What the hell happened here Chi?” He said without his usual grin.

“…”

“ANSWER ME BEFORE YOU REGRET IT CHIHARA.” Angriness filled his voice and I gathered myself and my device to show them what really happened that night.

I showed them the video that explains everything. Akihito was first standing inside the observation where he talks over his sleeping friends. Machines surround them giving them the support they needed.

The next video shows the young man into his lab mixing some chemicals that was prepared beforehand. He was not even looking at the measurements, he just put them together mixing everything. Finally, when he was finished, he holds a glass nearly full of the mixed chemicals. He went to face the camera as if he knew it a long time ago. Akihito then smiled. Just like the smile he gave me years ago. It was warm and peace and then he went and drink the contents of the glass without stopping. He coughed so hard that he went on his four. I can’t watch the video for the second time around but I hold to my hesitation and faced them. Akihito then went up and made a peace sign at the camera. He then smiled again and went out of the room. The feed showed how he struggle with his walk getting support from the wall till he reached his room. He flopped to his bed as if he there is no energy remaining to his body. He reached for his phone and sent something. The people in the room did not know it was I he sent the message. And they know none of it. The video then showed Akihito sitting up as he threw his phone off the wall with the last of his will, it broke into pieces and by then Akihito went into bed without ever wanting to wake up again.


	11. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long update... again(-_-)lll

_Present day, Sion’s head office._

_“I… Killed them Asami. I killed them off. Every one of them…”_

                Asami Ryuichi rubbed his forehead as he recalls what just happened last night. He can’t believe what Akihito said to him. He never thought that the young man went through all of that though he never knew how did the dirty blonde did all of that. It is true that some of the board members of the Sang Group died but it was just two years ago when Akihito was still asleep.

“I guess I have to know this Chi now huh.”

                Asami’s thought was cut off when Kirishima knocked on his door. He let him in brushing his thoughts earlier. Kirishima brought down a pile of papers for the transactions to be done this day. Asami frown though he did not show it to his secretary.

“I already sorted out everything Asami-sama. A little of your inspection and they are good to go.”

“Okay then, thanks.” Asami moved closer to his table to start his busy as Kirishima again interrupted him.

“What?”

“The contents of the account Takaba-san gave will be arriving in 24 hours Sir.”

“Hmmmn. That was fast.”

“Hai. The moment I presented the account name, the officer-in-charge at the moment, gave out a green lit immediately.”

“I wonder if it was the brat’s doing. Again.” Asami said in amused tone. The kid really can pull strings.

“I don’t know myself, Asami-sama. Well, he said himself that he can use his authority.”

Being said that doesn’t make Asami feel ease. There is still something that lingers Akihito even if he already opened up to him. The boy may feel at home, clings to Asami anytime but the older man cannot still find out what he is truly thinking and it is making him wants Akihito to _bind_ tighter.

“Never mind that we can always ask Akihito anyway. How is the movement in Taiwan?”

“From the reports, major holders in Taiwan are in pit. They started losing contact in Korea the same time the Sang Group got busy with the system breakdown.”

“I don’t think this is a coincidence. ” Asami deducted.

“Hai Asami-sama.”

Asami relaxed his back on his chair and ended up picking his phone and calling Akihito at home. For the feeling that there’s still something the brat is not telling him and he needs it to fix the strings Asami have all over Asia.

\---

_Somewhere is Ikebukuro, Japan_

“HOW CAN THIS BE?!?” The man who grew quite old for his age is now having a panic where he browse every file, folders and documents that could only shows the decline of their many accounta and clients all over their territories in Asia.

“Sei-san.” That voice got his attention where his secretary now is standing in front of him. She was a fine woman so young to be in this field of business but her skills proved it that she is worth the job.

“I've tried reaching the main office but no one is answering.” She said.

Sei fell into deep thought and is now looking for any solution of the matter. The only solution now is to call the leaders directly.

“Call the head. He may get some answers.” Sei ordered calmly.

Yet he doubts it.

It has been two and a half years since he lost contact with his uncle in Korea and he does not why but he got ordered to remain in Japan and he will come to the said land unless when summoned. He tried sniffing without notice but got banned in leaving even with the private plane. The passport and all documents always fall into the custody whether he fakes it or not. Sei also tried to send some people but that some people never came back. Something was fishy with the Group and until now he still don’t know a single thing about it.

\---

_Back in Sion Office_

“Asami-sama.”

“Suoh. Explain.”

With the furious Asami, Suoh is now having cold sweats.

Earlier he tried calling Akihito back in the Penthouse but it was always the answering machine that answers him. He called Suoh only to find out that Akihito is gone missing.

“How did Akihito slipped out?”

Suot got his laptop and showed the footage of the surveillance cameras. The feed shows Akihito idling in front of the TV lying comfortably in the sofa while munching some Lays.

“I apologize Sir for taking the feed for granted. I did not know that Takaba-san already infiltrated the building's security system. The feed was pre-recorded thirty minutes before he was gone from the penthouse.”

But it does not made Asami at ease. Now that he cannot locate Akihito, Asami is now desperate to know where and why the brat left.

\---

“Sei-san, someone is looking for you.” His secretary said even being busy.

“Tell them I am busy!” He shouted.

Sei’s office is located at one of the well-developed buildings in Ikebukuro and with the top as his work place no one can enter the place without any permission from him. His underlings where all in different rooms and only him and his secretary are the only ones who can enter his private space. Nevertheless, his secretary pushes that someone to face Sei.

“He said it was urgent, Sir.”

“Fuck it off Kein! Tell them I can’t or else it will be their heads flying!!!”

Kein, the secretary, went quiet and continued her work.

Until a knock on the door.

That moment got both of their attentions.

Sei being irritated yelled at Kein to open it.

“Anyeong _Sei-sama_.”

A dirty blond young man waved at Sei when the door opened.

Sei went wide eyes when he saw the figure walking towards him. Kein went silent and closed the door when the man passed through.

“How have you been _Sei-sama_?”

“H—ow... Takaba Akihito?”

“Oh my! _Sei-sama_ I didn’t know you still remember me!” Thrilled Akihito as he acts being jolly though his eyes were not.

Sei wickedly smiled as how Akihito is acting.

“Of course I remember you. I will never forget that face of yours especially when we first met.”

“I assume you will not.” Akihito backfired still smiling.

The older man went up and dialed something on the intercom.

 

“Don’t worry _Sei-sama_. I meant nothing. I just want to visit you that’s all. Don’t need to call for back up.”

Sei faced him after the call, though it was unusual no one answered but he got connected.

“I certainly don’t need it. Do I?” Sei smirked as he battles with Akihito with looks. “How have you been Akihito? I thought you are still sleeping? Got tired of your nightmares?”

“Nah. It was a pleasant sleep _Sei-sama._ I find it very refreshing actually. You should try it.”

Sei went quiet for he understood what the young man is saying. The smile on his face disappeared only to be replaced by a dark one.

“Bad timing maybe? How inconsiderate of me.” Akihito laughs.  “I can’t ask you to try it right now especially when the Group is having trouble right? _Sei-sama._ ”

Sei got shocked on how the boy knew it and it was clearly showed on his face.

Akihito made a chuckling sound as he enjoys how Sei is doing.

“Suprise _Sei-sama_! Just kidding.” Akihito moved to the side only to pull Kein from his table.

 _“They must be here now. Where the fuck are they?”_ Sei thought to himself as he notices that his underlings haven’t yet arrive.

“Chi~~~ I missed you soooo much!” Akihito hugged Kein a.k.a one of Chi's fake name.

“What?” Sei interrupted.

Chi went in front of Sei with Akihito on her back hugging her.

“What happened to you _Sei-sama_? You’ve gone soft? I really didn’t expect Chi to got this far as she became your trusted secretary. It was a gamble really. Knowing you?” Akihito teases the older man now that he shows how shocking it is to him.

“Don’t fuck with me Akihito! Chi is in Korea right now!”

“Is she now?”

“I am now?” Chi finally talked.

“I handpicked you Kein! You can’t be that Chihara! Chihara is in Korea right now fixing everything with the group!!!”

“What group? Chi? What group is he talking about?”

“Saa~~~ I don’t know either.” Chi said as she rides on Akihito’s whim.

“THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!”

“Is it the Sang Group you’re talking about?”

“DONT TRY ME AKIHITO!!!”

“I am not doing anything you shit.” Akihito lost his smile. “I just woke up and I am not even doing anything... yet.”

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY???!!!” Sei lost it.

“If you’re looking for the others, I bet they are already sleeping.” Chi explained.

“WHAT??”

“Pfft! You don’t even know what kind of air is flowing inside of your own building Sei? Really? What happened to the man who knows everything? Know everything? Pfft.”

“What have you done?!”

“I told you nothing.”

“If you really want to know what happened to that Group of yours, you better see it yourself. If you can leave the country I guess. HAHAHAHA.”

Sei being his patience thin drew his gun out.

“Oh. Last resort.” Still Akihito.

“You’re not leaving this room alive fuck.” Sei with his tone of seriousness.

“Hurt me and Asami will drained every blood out of you.”

“AHAHA! HAVENT YOU HEARD? ASAMI IS DEAD!”  Really losing it now.

“Really? But I just saw him this morning.” He said calmly.

“Oh if you’re talking to that fucker old Asami, yes. He is dead. I’ve made sure of it together with that woman.”

Sei cannot believe whatever the brat is saying.

“I am talking about Ryuichi, _Sei-sama_. Asami Ryuichi. The fucker's son.” He smiled.

“Hurt me and he will skin you alive _Sei-sama_.”

Sei went out of patience as he feels being cornered now that he heard the last name he wants to hear.

He lifts the gun up and pointed it to the young man. But even before he pulls the trigger his visions got blurry and started to get dizzy.

“The— hell...is this...?”

“Have a nice sleep _Sei-sama_.”

Akihito watches with a grin on his face as the man he hated the most lost its own control to its own body.

“That was easy.” Chi commented as she stretches. “But really? Sei-sama?”

“Yeah. Far too easy.” Akihito answered looking and feeling down. “It was the right address right? –sama. Being so high and all.”

“You’ve change.”

That made Akihito face Chi.

“I...Dont know about that...”

Giving a heavy sigh Akihito made his way to the door and asked Chi...

“So how are we going to escape now?”

\---

“Sir, we’ve found him.” Kirishima alerted Asami.

“Get to it.” The crime lord commanded as they head out of their headquarter.

Earlier, they went looking at the camera feeds all over streets near the penthouse all throughout the next cities. Kirishima and Suoh caught a glimpse of the brat running away on a street just a corner near the plaza in Ikebukuro. It was a relief for Asami but not with the presence of a young woman beside him. She was brown haired waist length with pale skin fitted in a red long sleeve with a black pencil cut skirt.

In his limo, Asami watches their movement as they went inside a cafe.

“Kirishima, secure that place.”

“Hai.”

30 minutes later and they arrived at Juzco's Cafe. Several men are outside waiting for their boss' arrival.

Asami passed them as they gave him the situation. The cafe has only two customers. And they were sitting comfortably sipping a mocha blend, strawberry choco frappe with two blueberry cheesecakes.

“Asami!!!” The young dirty blonde named Akihito waved as he jumps on the older man as he comes closer to their table.

 

Even with the dark aura the older man is emitting, it didn’t stop the younger one to wrap his arms to the crime lord’s neck.

“Asami~~~” He sniffed as he buried his face in the man's neck.

 

The people present at the moment were quite shock because of the bold action Akihito committed. Chi in the corner just let out a chuckle to the scene she just saw.

“Takaba Akihito.” Asami started with his angry voice. “Just what on earth did you do?”

“Hmmmn?” Aki tilted his head playing innocent.

“Don’t play dumb on me Akihito, I am not on my best mood.”

“Nothing. I just went out to meet a friend?”

“Without telling anyone? Replaying the feeds with your pre-recorded one? Hmm?” It was as if Asami is scolding a kid. However, that kid is not listening.

“Tsss. What’s with the people nowadays Chi? They keep on asking me what did I do even if I haven’t made a single move?” Akihito letting himself hit the nerves.

“Chi?” Asami and the others went on alert when Akihito mentioned the name.

The young woman who was keeping quiet earlier stood up and made her way in front of Asami as she bows to him.

“A good day to you, Asami Ryuichi-sama.” Chi started. “I am Chihara Lain, Chi for short. _Friend_ of Takaba Akihito.”

Akihito placed himself on Asami’s side as he circled his arms to the older’s man one arm.

“Neh~~~ Neh~~~ Join us Asami!” He pulled Asami to their table.

“AKIHITO!”

But the crime lord only shouted for he does not like the situation a bit. Akihito went missing which caused a lot of headache only to be seen enjoying a coffee break to the next city. Is ‘ _worried’_ will be the right term?

“What?” The happy version of Akihito earlier went gone to be swap with a laid back one which made the younger move away from Asami. “If you don’t want you can always walk out of this place and have your day. We want to enjoy our time but if you can’t see that get the fuck out.”

How far can Akihito surprise him? It was the first time he saw the young brat like this. His tone is calm but his words are getting heavier and heavier but Asami will not let Akihito get the better side of him.

“Yeah, I can certainly do that.” He said only that then he gripped Akihito on arm as he forcedly drag Akihito out of the café.

“Piece of— Let me go!!! I SAID LET ME GO!!!” He protested. The young woman remained seated for she can’t move with a gun pointed on her head.

Asami pushed Akihito into the limo and drove out going back to the penthouse.

“Hey mister.” Chi said when they left.

“What?”

But Chi did not respond though in a flash the man lost Chi when the lass sprayed something to the man’s face.

 _“Wow, I didn’t know it was effective.”_ She thought to herself then run for her life.

“ChiAki PAGE TWOOOOO!” She shouted while running away from them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the changes in Akihito's personalities every now and then wont bother you. I planned it for him to be that way for some reasons wehehe. 
> 
> Sorry for errors. /(_ _)\
> 
> Comments, reviews, critics... Anything! XD
> 
> Thank you guys again for keeping up with me! :)
> 
> Banzai for AsaAki! <3


	12. Nothing's wrong...or so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always... Unbeta-ed :)  
> So once again...bear with me :)  
> This chap maybe short but I'll be updating again sooner or later... so errr... yeah.
> 
> Thank you all for always keeping up with me... :)  
> I may not name you all but... I really really really appreciate it... :)

_Penthouse_

“Arghhh!!! What the heck Asami?”

They’ve reached the place but without the usual kind of routine, Asami threw Akihito on the couch as he dismisses his subordinates.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Akihito asked trying to get up but Asami is keeping him lie down pinning both of his hands over his head.

“Don’t push your luck to much Akihito.” He looked down with a face that Akhito has yet to see. “You barely know me.”

The boy piped down making Asami face the boy.

“So are you just gonna do the same then?” He suddenly asked looking straight at Asami.

“If you keep on doing this kind of bizarre, why not?” The older man’s patience is getting thinner as he dislike the authority Akihito is giving him. It should be Asami dominating not the other way around.

“Pfft. Are you proving then that you’re just like your damn father?” He made a smirk that raised one of Asami’s brows.

“Watch your tongue kid, you may not like what I will do to you.”

“You can’t scare me anymore, Asami Ryuichi. I’ve went to hell already. I just came back to bring some people with me. I told you I will not betray you but that doesn’t mean I will not keep tracks on you.”

The grip on Aki’s wrists went tighter as he struggles to get it off. The young blond started to shiver but he just brushed it off.

“It hurts Asami!”

But the older man just kept quiet still having a grimace.

“I felt I have to sympathize you with your story but with your actions you’re making me thinks twice kid.”

It may be the first time that Akihito saw Asami with that kind of face. Mixed feelings of irritation, angriness and worry? With the burning feeling in his wrists, Akihito felt that the man is not in his usual self. His words cuts him deep but he already used to it, it was nothing compare back then. He can face everything and he will just let it pass through without so much thought but why did the Asami in front of him bothers him so much?

“A—sami?” Aki’s voice went hoarse because he was uncertain of the man at the moment.

“You can’t just do that Akihito.”

“Do what exactly Asami?” His spirit went back. It was in his personality to do not lose in every situation. He kept it inside a long time ago and since he is already away from that place, he will not hold himself anymore.

“Leaving like that without any notice. Do not do it again Takaba Akihito or else…” But Akihito cut him and said… “Or else what? I have no friends here Asami, you can’t use anyone to bind me.”

“I am not that kind of scum brat.”

“You said it yourself Asami, I barely know you!” The younger one did not notice himself but his eyes started to get watery. “You can’t use…anyone anymore…no one can use anyone anymore…even you.” This time the kid that was kind of protesting of everything earlier was now in slump and surrendering to the old man who got him captive. Akihito by then started to weep. It was a silent one that Asami softens and pulled the boy closer. The young blonde ended up in Asami’s arms, sitting on his lap. Akihito pushed himself closer as if he was feeling so cold.

“Asami… I…” Akihito started when he regain a bit of his composure. It was like the Akihito with fiery gazes and the protesting one vanished and the Akihito Asami knew every time he went out of the penthouse came back instantly. The crime lord sometimes wonders who the kid in front of him is. The changes in his personality bother him but despite of all of that he can’t dislike him.

“Sorry…” Akihito finally said it. “I just—got a feeling…”

“Feeling of what Akihito?” He answered using his low voice that can pierce Akihito especially with the short distance between them.

The boy that has been on Asami’s lap looked up to meet the inquiring eyes of Asami. Akihito doesn’t know but he can feel that whenever he is with the older man he can do anything. He can forget everything and he can hope for something. And this time, Akihito will not let of those feeling and he will submit everything to Asami. The very thing he cannot do a long time ago.

“A feeling of… That, I… uhh…” One last look before he continued. “I need to see _him._ ”

“Him? Who is him Akihito?” It was unusual but Asami kept on listening.

 _The final pieces of the puzzle._ Asami thought.

“Sei.”

And that name changed everything. Asami’s features darkened and that was noticed by Akihito immediately. The young one tried bringing Asami back to the present he himself is kind of dozed into his own thoughts. It was supposed Akihito to have those expressions but opposite of that, it was Asami.

 _Hmmmn. So he went to see him. The list of reasons for disposing you, Sei, is getting longer. Hmmpf._ Asami thought inward.

“Asami?” He whimpered when he can’t still reach the older one. He then decided to move. Akihito climbed from his position and spread his legs around Asami’s thighs so he can sit comfortably while facing him.

“I… I’m sorry Asami, I promise—I won’t do it again…” Akihito murmured before placing his own lips to conquers the other’s. At first it was just a peck but it turned out deeper when finally Akihito caught the lost in thought Asami. When the pale blond felt a response from Asami, it was then he went deeper, surrounding the older’s neck by his arms pulling him closer.

“Mmmmnnnn…” He moaned by how great the kiss was. The way Asami conquers his mouth do have feelings that can send someone into an instant ecstasy. The warm and large hands of the crime lord traveled Aki’s back touching his skin that started to get hot from their interaction.

“I won’t let anyone have you, Akihito.”

Akihito heard him say those words that have been indirectly being told to him for the past years since he started living hell. If anyone told him that back then he would freak out and would instantly escape but with Asami’s voice, he felt like staying. Staying where the strong arms would bind him, owning him for the longest time.

The golden eyed man took the lead as he felt that the lower part of Akihito started wanting attention. He then, removed all of Akihito’s garments from his top to his pants with still mouths intact. Tongues intertwined tasting each other’s buds getting familiarize with all of it. “Asami…” Aki called him so low but Asami heard it as he felt the lustful needs of the young one. Answering to Akihito’s call, he lowered his target leaving Aki’s dripping mouth of pleasure, discovering more of Akihito’s hidden treasures. The pale white skin that suited his small and fragile body was so soft that Asami can’t stop himself from touching them. The way the older man ravished Akihito gave out a sensation bringing his body into so much heat. On the same situation, Akihito felt something hardened below his bun.

“Argghhh…” Akihito cannot describe it anymore when he felt a hand massaging his back giving him confusion to where the pleasures coming from. “Ahhh—” Asami’s hand shaped Akihito’s ass as if he was playing some cotton candy on hand. The pre-cum that has been flowing from his shaft and it needed more attention than the rest of his body.

“You belong to me now Akihito, and I will never let anyone touch you. I will carve myself into you and for the longest time, you will say only my name.” It ringed out but Akihito’s attention was not on it. The feeling of something breaching into his entrance is somewhat getting all the feelings he have. The way Asami cupped his ass as he prepares him is something he will never get used to even with the distraction in his mouth. The crime lord went back to ravish the boy’s mouth yet again conquering it, intensifying it further exploring every bit of Akihito can offer.

\---

“Kirishima.” Asami called after getting out of their bedroom three hours later.

Kirishima went close and caught a glimpse of Akihito lying on his stomach covering half of his body with a blanket. He concluded that the young blond now is drifting somewhere in his dreams opposite of his boss as he walked towards him with a pants and an open white long sleeves not caring who can see his perfect body.

“What is it, Asami-sama?”

“Infiltrate 3VB Enterprises’ facility. Get the footage of Akihito in the building with Sei.” He commanded.

“Sei? The CEO?”

“Yeah. He went outside to see him and I want to know what he meant by that.”

“Hai.” And by that, Kirishima went out to go to his ward just a floor below Asami’s. The man later fell into his own thoughts again as he sips his favorite drink while looking at the sleeping city of Shinjuku.

 _“Sang Group. Chihara. Sei. Taiwan. It’ll be a mess Akihito.”_  

 

 


	13. The Sudden Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my 'soon' do have an equivalent of almost three weeks. -_-"  
> And I do regret not updating soon. Problems came up and I just can't have a decent time alone with my laptop.  
> -_-"
> 
> Once again, thank you!!! I appreciate every bit of it. :)
> 
> Warning: OOC, wrong grammar, unbeta-ed.

Another day started for the busy as ever Asami Ryuichi. Documents, files, scheduled meetings welcomed him as he went in into his office. The very first thing that he touched upon putting his coat down was the cd that contains the video feed of Akihito and Sei yesterday and once again, he was surprised to see the other side of the boy who he just slept with last night. Who could have thought that the kitten that purrs under him can pull something a big cat can only do. He can never tell what Akihito will do in the upcoming days and with that he will bind him closer to him than anybody else.

The feed ended with Akihito and Chi running into a planned route. Sei fell into the floor the same as his sleeping subordinates did. Two thing that got his attention was on how Akihito addressed him like he went to the man’s crib knowing that he got his support. Asami got of a feeling of being taken for granted. Though who knows, he is doing the same after all. The second one was the line where he said that he made sure that his father is already dead. Something is fishy regarding that one.

Kirishima knocked on the door as he gave the reports of the arrival of the files that came from Korea. He handed the box filled with documents, folders and scribbles.

“It was a very detailed findings, Asami-sama”. Kirishima started as soon as he flips the papers studying every word that was stated.

Asami started browsing on his own. His hand landed on a certain document where he found some of his answers. It was a file that shows the tracks of bank accounts of his late father, Asami Rihito. He gave it to his ever loyal secretary to verify the every numbers on it. 20 minutes later Kirishina came back saying that it matched the reports from the investigation they held months ago.

“So this is where his funds came from.” Asami's face darkened when he found out the routes his father took in dealing with their business. Akihito’s stories were very accurate about it. And it bothers him.

               He never knew Rihito went low just to gain the power he held. Some transactions that went too far which was unnecessary and it were confirmed by the documents in his hands. He then ordered Kirishima to shut the ordeals his father made for he knows that they will became problems in the mere future. Asami may be a crime lord but he still sets his line about his work and he doesn’t want to go the same path his father took.

“What about this?” Asami asked when he saw the unfamiliar papers that contains unfamiliar numbers and formulas.

“Ahmmmn. I think, Asami-sama we can get the best answer from the one who gave access to us.”

Upon replying to his boss' inquiry, the door slammed hard startling the two inside.

It was then, an energetic young blond came crushing with an annoyed face. Suoh by the door gave an apologetic face to his boss.

“ASAMI!!!” Takaba Akihito screamed as he rushed to Asami ignoring the other men.

“Good morning, Akihito.” The older greeted the boy with a smirk in his face. The air that surrounds Asami changed when he saw the boy walking towards him. He may never say it but the boy did affect him in some point or another.

“What’s good in every morning when the bed felt so cold whenever my skin touches your side?!?” The boy asked while he climbs on Asami's lap. An action that did not surprise Kirishima and Suoh anymore.

“So I got a personal visit from Akihito himself because he feels cold.” Asami teased. “Should I do that often?”

“Try and you wouldn’t like it.” Akihito whispered when he placed himself on Asami's lap as the young boy dominates the older.

Without even a second, Akihito conquered Asami as he claim his way unto him. Asami answered by devouring Akihito pulling his tongue inviting to join him as they dance into the heated kiss. Almost three minutes of moans and pants that echoed through the room that turned Kirishima and Suoh into a stone, the phone rang that halted the men's business.

 

“Argggh. Should they call this early?” Akihito glared wiping the saliva just on his lips.

Asami let Kirishima answer the phone for he was still busy with Akihito but went to halt when Akihito stopped and noticed the papers in the tables.

“Oh. That felt nostalgic.” Akihito said on a dry tone as he browsed the files in front of him. And Asami felt the boy tensed up.

“What are those?” The older asked getting some explanation to the papers that he can’t apprehend.

“Drug formulas.” He simply answered.

Kirishima, Suoh, and the crime lord tensed up. They never thought that such papers contain something that is not usually up for anyone.

“Given to the wrong hands and they will be on top of this society in no time. It’s yours now Asami, better decide what are you going to do with them.” The young blond looked back with the same eyes last time when he was with Chi.

“What kind of drug exactly Akihito? ”

“The one that Sang group used to dominate Asia.”

That moment, Asami remembered the time when an unknown substance got popular in the streets of Japan nearly overthrowing his position in the underworld. He later found out that the substance came from Korea but until now he didn’t know that the young man who was sitting comfortably in his lap was the one behind that uproar.

Minutes later of soundless actions, Akihito started crying silently as he stares at the dribbles that were filed together with his formulas.

“ _It was Kou and Takato's penmanship, they were so alive back then..._ ” Akihito on his own world.

The Situation in front of the three in black suit left them hanging to the point where they became concern for being emotional unstable of the young man. One moment he was screaming to his lungs, then became tamed under Asami's touch and then this, weeping without saying any word.

“Akihito.” Asami called wanting to get the attention of Akihito.

“Burn this.” He answered pertaining to the scribbles he has been staring.

“Why?”

“Why not?”

_“It’s not gonna bring them back anyway.”_

“That drug can ruin someone's life without noticing it Asami. Better think twice what you’re gonna do about it.” Akihito then stood up and “Im going home now Asami.”

Asami raised an eyebrow for the sudden decision the boy made.

“You just got here Akihito why not stay longer?”

Akihito looked back and Asami regretted saying those words. Slightly.

Akihito looked calm but his eyes were filled with sadness that his smiled reflected on it. As if he was trying to recall some memories from the past but at the same time he wants to forget them. Debating what he wants to do.

And he’s stuck where he is now.

\---

_Somewhere in Seoul, Korea - Present time_

“And send.” Chi uttered to herself upon arriving to her office BACK in Korea. Yes. Her own office in Korea.

Who would have thought that the street little girl that was forgotten by Japan is now an executive of the famous Sang Group in Korea on top of that?

“Chihara-san, Mr. Sei called again.”

“Deny all access. Don’t let him set foot here in Korea. He needs to be cornered in Japan.” She commanded to her own secretary.

To whatever happened to Chi for Five years is somewhat opposite to what happened to Akihito. She graduated being the top of her batch, gaining a position to the society he despised. But to whatever occurred she remained loyal to Akihito. The information that the boy gave her was one of the stepping stones that she used crushing the group she now holds.

_“Chairman.”_

“Yes?”

“The judge wants to hold a meeting with you again. Some of the share holders wants to open the case regarding the _death_ of Sang Jun-ki.”

A report that made Chi changed moods.

“They’re not going to stop are they?”

“Yes.”

Sighing she gave out an order calling her lawyers that will prove that the death of Jun-Ki was none other _suicide_.

\----

_Somewhere in Narita Airport – Present time_

“What the fuck??? What do you mean I can’t get a fucking plane?”

“I’m sorry but we can’t let out an issue under your name Sir. You are in the watch list and we can’t let you out of the country Sei-san.”

“This is ridiculous! Do you know who I am??? ”

“We are all aware your identity sir and that is why we can’t let you out.”

The incident made Sei rushed out of the airport and let his anger out to one of his subordinates. It was easy for them back then to just go in and out of the country but since he lost contact from Korea he has been having a bad time getting out.

“Fuck this system! We’re going to the port!”

“But we can’t sir. The police are on watch on all of the ports and we heard some rumors that the order reached them together with the watch list.”

“Someone is playing with us. Did you get through to the main?”

“We still can’t Sir.”

And a loud growl was heard inside Sei's car.

“This is bullshit! Call someone from the NTC, get the number of that fucking Akihito!”

“Hai. But why Akihito Sir?”

“That brat is pulling some strings.”

\----

_Back to Akihito (Sion's underground parking lot)_

The silence of the parking lot was disturbed by the ringing of Akihito's phone. He picked it up without knowing who it was.

“Takaba Akihito.” The other greeted.

“Sei.”

It alerted Suoh upon over hearing Akihito.

“What do you want? I am not in the best mood to play.”

“Same with me brat. Pulled off the restraining order you fucker!”

“Order? What order? And since when can I do that?”

“Don’t play with me. I AM NOT A GOOD PLAYER AND I BET YOU KNOW THAT WELL KID.”

“I know and that is why I don’t want to play with you.”

“You said it yourself, Asami will skin me alive if I ever touch you. Is he your new pawn now?”

Letting a heavy sigh, Akihito answered, “Summon your uncle's spirit. Maybe he can answer that question for you.”

“ What?”

“ My deepest condolences for you Sei.”

The line went dead and Akihito went inside the car waiting for him.

\---

_To Sei's office._

“The hell?!?!” He commented when Akihito hung it down. The call was suppose to give him answers but he got questions instead.

“Sei-sama, this arrived only minutes ago.” His right hand walked in with a letter that came from Korea. It was a letter saying that Sang Jun Ki of the Sang Group is now dead.

“No. This is not fucking true!” But what made him mortify even more was that the date was not the present date. It was dated two years ago.

“This prank is getting too far.”

                Sei stood up with his ever darkened face that will send chills to anyone who didn’t know the man well.

\---

                Akihito arrived at the penthouse with a heavy heart. He went to the office to see Asami so that he can get off the feeling of being a sole soul in the four corners of their room but it went out that he got more depressed coming from the office. He let his body laid on the soft bed while staring at the ceiling. He can’t empty his mind anymore especially when he got reminded of what happened in Korea. He can’t stomach that he is well and _normal_ while he still don’t what could happened to his lab mates in the facility. Chi did not mention about Kou and Takato, it’s whether she didn’t know or she is hiding it from him. Filling up his head with unwanted thoughts he closed his eyes and focused on the present time. He should not let himself down especially when the pages are starting to turn.


	14. The Crime Lord's Way of Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you minna for the keeping up with me even when it's taking long to get updated. I really really really appreciate it. :3
> 
> Warning: Un-betaed, OOC  
> Sorry for the mistakes and wrong grammar ahead.
> 
> Kudos to every VF writers and readers! They've been satisfying my thirst towards our beloved Asami and Akihito... fufufu~~~
> 
> *waits patiently for the upcoming manga update hohoho*

Asami's side... kind of.

* * *

 

 

“Asami-sama.”

 

That call made Asami stop from his waves of thoughts. It was 20 minutes later after the boy went home from his sudden visit. One moment Asami felt better then the moment the boy declared he will be going home, his mood suddenly dropped. As if he doesn’t want to continue his day and just go home to be with the brat. The hell was that.

“Proceed.” He then answered for he knows that he can’t go with that idea.

“I got a call from Suoh and he said that Sei-san called Takaba-san earlier before they depart from the parking lot.”

Asami then tapped to his laptop to get the feed from the basement.

The video feed showed an annoyed Akihito. Asami can say that the boy was not very happy about call. Be it to what happened in the office or its just he don’t want to talk to Sei.

_“You never learn Sei.”_ Asami thought to himself as he stops himself from leveling up his anger. The mere mention of the name of the man makes his blood boil. Everyone working for Asami knows what damage Sei can do to the latter, but since they have the advantage they are ignoring it now. It was in the past after all. However, its different _now_.

Getting back to the present, the mystery about the boy was cleared when Akihito told him himself what happened in Korea. However, there are still things that he can’t point out.

How come he can say such words to his late father? It was clear to him that Akihito wanted his father dead but then he acted as if he was part of his death yet back then he was still asleep. And there’s the thing in Korea. He managed to pull strings while being in Japan. It may be the woman named Chi, Yet how come that he managed to get contact that fast. Adding to that, the involvement again of none other than Sei. The table turned upside down for the man being the plaything now. He bet that Sei also wants to get answers but Asami was sure that the latter cannot get anything from Korea. The security went tight from the airport to the ports as if they don’t want outsiders from other countries. And the crime lord noticed that it all happened when Akihito woke up.

 

“What are your orders, Asami-sama?” Kirishima asked not knowing what his boss is thinking.

Asami paused first before answering.

“Send them to our lawyers, ask them to liquidity all the assets of Rihito and transfer all the money to Akihito. Make him an account and transfer all his money to the new one. Be sure it’s clean.”

“Hai, Asami-sama.”

Kirishina bowed and exited the room to perform his boss' orders. Alone again to his own world, Asami drifts to the memories just when Akihito started to show affection.

Asami remembered the boy being distant at first. Every look that the boy gave him was filled of suspicion to where he can’t get him talk. Until one day, Akihito decreased the distance between them. The boy started to let him do gestures and that gestures turned into touches. Asami was amused himself that it was the first time that he let someone get into his personal space. The brat is getting greedy on top of that. There were times that he can get a lot of his time instead of him doing work though he is not complaining, Asami can’t just shake the boy off into his system.

He then grabbed his phone dialing the number of the person he wanted to remain at his side. Akihito picked it up at the second ring.

“Asami?” His voice was lazy like he just woke up.

“What are you doing?” The older man asked anyway.

“I just woke up. I fell asleep while watching tv. Why?”

“Feeling better now?”

“Hmmn? Uhnmn. Yeah. Been wanting to order some sushi. Can I?”

The other line left out a chuckle picturing the boy crossed legs on his sofa with oversized shirt and lazy features.

“When are you going home? I’ll try cooking.”

“Will wait for me? Though I may find you cuddling in the sofa instead.” He teased.

“Pfft. I am a kitten now. I’ll go out later, do you want something? I’ll cook for you.”

 

“I’d rather have you Akihito.”

“Then go home early.”

“I don't think I can.”

“Then take off the day tomorrow coz your choosing your office than me.” Akihito sounded sulking.

That again. The ever demanding Akihito which Asami wanted to pampered even more. The call ended with Akihito pursuing the crime lord to be at home earlier than usual. Though, Asami won. He can't.

The day went fast and the night sky fell down.

Suoh reported to Asami the well being of Akihito while at home. The latter was assigned to be the boy's bodyguard afterall. At first the younger protested for he doesnt need it but as he felt he can't change the older's decision, he just went along with it.

Akihito went straight home from the hypermarket of the riches after buying what he needed. Seems like he's gonna make some bibimbap. Said Suoh.

However, Asami Ryuichi hasn’t yet half way through of his work.

“Suoh report.” It was Kirishima who called upon the order of Asami while he focused on his line of work. Another documents arrived and they were needing extra time to process all of it.

“Takaba-san has just finished his shower after preparing dinner and he keeps on glancing at his phone to check time.”

“I think, Asami-sama can't after all. We still have piles of workloads to do even with the boss not taking any break.” Kirishina reported back at his colleague.

“I hope Takaba-san will be patient this time.” The personal bodyguard answered while still watching the young man as he make himself comfortable in front of the large LED screen with his laptop (the one given by Asami) beside him. “I can't have him going out rushing to the office with his pjs, Kirishima.”

“I know right. We can't let him know the transactions we're doing.”

“Yeah. Just call me up when something happen then.”

“So do you.” Kirishima put the call into an end and walked himself into his boss reporting the whereabouts of the boy.

 

And it was the last time Asami chuckled regarding the boy that night.

\---

It was past midnight when Asami set foot into the penthouse. The result of the investigation from the papers that arrived made Asami confused whether what to make the boy out of it. What he learned from Chi was not he was expecting for. Out of nowhere, the woman gave a call before a package directly from her arrived from Korea. It contains other papers, different from the account they got from Akihito. It explains more right after Akihito fell asleep for five years. He suspected that Akihito has something to do with his father's death, given what they had did to him 5 years ago, but to think that the boy was the one who planned it all is something he can’t picture.

The crime lord walked in finding the boy still wide awake doing something on the laptop. Akihito did not even noticed Asami's arrival as he continued his chat with Chi. Asami approached startling the young pale blond by calling his full name using his serious tone.

“Asami...” The boy faced the older man with calm and innocent face but it changed suddenly as Akihito bursted his annoyance.

“Early, yeah right. You could have told me—”

“What did you do before you fall into sleep, five years ago?”

Asami used a voice that was not something anyone can ignore. Even Akihito was suprised to see the kind of Asami he does not want to see.

“I already told you didn’t I?” He said with a straight face but slowly going to his Pandora's Box. “Those bastards made me to make drugs for their own good.”

“The same drug that killed my father?”

Akihito by then fell into seriousness. He looked Asami with eyes of a twisted person smiling to the mention of death.

“You're welcome?” He smirked mocking Asami not even denying his actions.

Asami gripped into Akihito's arm firmly that it started to hurt.

_“On ho.”_

The crime lord pulled the boy even with his protests to the study room throwing him into the couch. However, the force was a little great that instead landing into the couch, Akihito fell into his butt after his back hit the edge of the couch. The growled to the pain he felt but instead of submitting to the pain he again looked at Asami with furios eyes this time.

“What the hell was that?! I could have gained some serious injury here Asami!”

“Answer my question Takaba Akihito.” Asami did not even showed empathy to the boy in front of him.

Asami may be fond of the boy but he doesn’t want the boy’s way. He could have told him everything but he kept it a secret. And Asami don’t want secrets especially when they are already infront of him.

“Fuck this! YES ASAMI I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR GOD DAMNED FATHER! SATISFIED NOW?” Akihito tried to stand up but tbe sudden pain that attacked his back made him fall back again.

“What else?” Squeezing every information he could get from the boy. The papers may explain it all but he wanted it to be from Akihito himself.

Asami calmed down. Only intruding. Yet the fire in the young man did not.

“You can get them right? Why ask me now? If you want to know how I did it, fine! I woke up from my sleep one day and did it!” He laughed.

“You know that I know that you did not.”

“Shut it Asami. I’m sleepy I’m going to sleep.”

Akihito started to pull himself together then slowly walked out of the room however the older man did not allow him.

“I answered your question, aren’t I? What now? Argghhh!” Akihito growled when Asami pulled him closer. Gasping the boy’s jaw line with his strong hands.

“How.” Asami simply asked.

Akihito tried struggling but the strong grip of the man did not even bulged.

“Why the sudden interest now? Aren’t you glad that you got rid of your vicious father?!”

“You did. And I want to know how.”

“How indeed.” Akihito chuckled and said, “The same thing they did to my friends. The kind of method where it slowly kills a person without knowing it. I can’t have them laughing till the end, can I?”

 

The Akihito Asami holding is someone the past had created which he understands why the brat is behaving like that. A point where he wants to take revenge to everyone who ruined him but at the same time he cant face them in a way that he had his way back then before escaping to a route where he cant turn back to his old self.

Asami loosen his grip as his touches became gentle like he was holding something fragile.

“Now Asami, will you gonna do the same? It’s a chain of events Asami. But I am giving you the chance of being the top of this cycle.” It was a brave front however, Akihito will never be that strong. He may say all those things without any emotion or what so ever buy deep inside him, it was a forever war between his resolve, wants and existence.

Tears once again started to fall revealing how weak the boy is.

“Better tell me ahead Asami. So I’m gonna prepare myself because at my present state, I don’t know how I am gonna last if someone, especially you, turned back at me.”

_“But I will not.”_ Asami said in silence. He got angry but when it comes to the weeping Akihito, he can’t just stay like that for long. He can brushed aside his thing about his father for he's not that attached to him compare to what he is to Akihito now.

Giving a sigh, Asami's features calmed down and pulled Akihito into his arms. It may trivial that the person who _killed_ his father was in front of him and he is not doing anything yet he doesn’t care. At most people, Asami is getting soft upon the arrival of the boy but it’s just all in their heads. Beheaded or not.

“I will let it slip for now. But the next time you had something or have something to tell, do tell me. Because for the longest run, you and I will be staying together until times ask for it.”

Akihito submitted himself to the strong and warm embrace of Asami brushing his worries to the back of his head.

But...

_“Sorry Asami but I’m not done yet.”_

Not noticing Akihito's last thought, Asami did not wasted any more minute and conquered the younger's mouth sealing their night together.

\---

_South Korea_

“Are you sure about that?” One of the new Sang Group CEO’s trusted man.

“About that?” Chi asked back.

“Takaba-san did not mention sending those papers to Asami-sama.” He asked again as he watch his lady boss seriously typing to her own laptop.

“What I do whether Aki said it or not does not involve your decision, so you better stop asking me questions before I lose my cool.” She eyed the man while the other looked down getting embarrassed for his own doing.

Chi gave out a sigh for what just happened. She usually doesn’t want to lose temper to her subordinates especially to her inner circle but with the things she has been doing for the past days, the pent up frustrations and feelings are just wanting to get out and so it resulted to her attitude.

“Sorry…” She apologized and his man also apologized for his meddling.

_“To Aki… he— he may get angry with this, but I can’t have him looking like that if this continues, I’d rather…*sigh* I’d rather have Asami-san do the works for Aki… It is the best for him—after all.”_


	15. A Little Bit Of Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like what the title said, it was a little bit of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Un-betaed, OOC, Smut, Fast Paced, wrong grammar, did I already mentioned OOC? XD

“FINE!!!IF YOU DON’T WANT TO TELL ME THEN FINE!!!” The rampage on the phone made Chi pull the phone away from her ear. The other line was Akihito asking her the usual things however there are things that she cannot tell even now due to the circumstances that surrounded them. Akihito kept on bugging Chi about his friends that he left in Korea but the woman was still keeping her mouth shut. The whereabouts of Takato and Kou might stir something inside Akihito that can rush him into his decisions, that was her reason why he cannot tell him anything now.

All she can say about their friends was they were fine and in good condition but she can’t go on into details and that made Akihito furious. Akihito cannot know that Takato and Kou were no longer in Korea anymore. They were already in Japan _still_ receiving treatments, removing the remnants of the drugs that they received before. And she cannot let the man be informed of what they’ve become after he passed out. He may fall again into the deep hole he was in and she wanted to him keep away from that.

Chi has been staring at her phone after the call ended letting out a heavy sigh before turning to the man in front of her. She pushed her thoughts into the back of her mind as she faced something important.

“I assume Akihito is giving a hard time, Ms. Lain”

She shrugged not wanting to elaborate it.

“I guess we can set him aside for now, and start our own meeting, can we?” The man in fine and well tailored suit initiated as he handed papers to Chi.

“I didn’t know you are this cocky, Asami-san.”

“Hmmnn. Maybe he did not mentioned it you after all.” The golden eyed man answered.

Yes. It was Asami and Chi sitting in front of each other in a closed room with their secretaries being ready to what may happen.

“It’s not as if he’s going to tell me everything.”

“I thought you know everything? He seems to rely on you very much. When I check his phone, it was you all over his logs”

“He did. But it’s not necessary for him to tell me everything. He can do whatever he wants—”

“But not this time.” Asami’s eyes were playful, Chi being in his palm.

“Well you can say that. Akihito was too calculated but with his behavior these days, it’s becoming worrisome.”

The face Asami made gave Chi an idea that the man understood her. Studying the man, Chi continued.

“I know that you know already the business between Akihito and Sei…” When she saw Asami nod she continued, “Then, it’ll get easy. I want you to stop Akihito from his plans.”

“Plans?”

“Yes. He plan on doing something and I get the feeling that even I can’t stop him. I know your history with the jerk and I want to use it.” Not even blinking, she said all the things she wanted to say even if it is not something she can get easily. Asami was known for being merciless and Chi knew it well. There were times that particular news reached Korea that a certain crime lord was pissed off about a deal and threats all over the underworld were passed making shiver to almost one of them. Yet the woman in front has guts saying she wanted to use Asami.

“You better use your words properly, Miss.”

“I am already doing that from the start Asami-san and I am well aware of it. But this time you tamed Akihito to the point that he can listen to you without questions.”

“Same goes for you.”

“If that’s what you think, go ahead but that is not the damn case, Sir.” She paused.

“I basically got to this position by his help. He bet his sanity and well being for the day he can get Sei to his hands.”

“What is your point then?”

“Sei cannot leave the country at the moment. If he did, all hands will be pointed to me or rather _us_ in Korea. I bet you already heard the news about Sang Jun-Ki right?”

Asami listened carefully lighting one of his favorite cigarettes.

“He died two years ago.” Kirishima went wide eyes for the sudden news. He looked at his boss but it did not showed any reaction.

“And how is that? The news we received said that he just died and suicide on top of that.” Kirishima gave out an inquiry.

“The Sang Group was being operated by me for about three years now. Jun-Ki _showed_ interest in my talent as a leader that resulted me as his Chief on Operations though little did he know, I am putting the whole company into my hands, until he lost grip of it. Keeping the front line, I am doing my best in hiding what I do behind our closed door.” She watched the men as she tried to give hints about the secretary’s question.

Silence filled the room but got distracted by Chi’s voice.

“They were all infected, Asami-san, if you’re wondering how most of them fell from their spots, and it was Akihito’s work that got them. Before he went to sleep, he made sure that they will drink this special medicine he created that can ruin someone’s body as they crave for that drink. He let them drink it whenever they held their meetings. All the information he got was compiled into a site where he commanded the steps on how we can pull them down. And from then, we reached the top leaving everyone."

_“So basically it was Akihito's doing, past and present.”_ Asami smirked giving his boy a credit.

“And what are his plans exactly?”

“He—” But Chi was stopped by the sudden ring from her personal phone.

It was Akihito. Chi hesitated to pick it up but she realized that it’s better to do so because if not, she will angry the boy more, he may do something out of his league again.

She first looked at Asami get permission and she did.

“Akihito?”

“Wow. Chihara.”

_“Chihara?”_ Aw shit! Akihito never completes her name unless, he is being mad.

“W—hat is it?”

Asami noticed the change of tone of the woman in front of him. It filled with uncertainty.

“Why didn’t you tell that I have a nephew _now_? Turning three on top of that?”

Chihara went cold sweat hearing Akihito mentioned nephew. It was a topic she never wanted Akihtio to know. She will tell him when the right time comes but not now. But he did already.

“Look Aki—”

“Who's the father? Who is the god damn father of YOUR son?!” The authority in the boy's voice was not like Akihito's. The latter cannot be reached right now. The woman knew that whatever she tells the boy over the phone will never get through him.

The crime lord was silently watching the situation. He bet that Akihito was giving Chi a hard time for she now shows worried face.

“FUCK CHI!”

“It’s not what you think Aki! Listen—”

“The moment I found out that you’ve neglect Takato and Kou, I will sure to it that it’s you that will be affected by all of it.”

_He lost his reasoning. Oh my god._

“Listen Akihito.” She panicked but she managed to calm herself. Her palms were getting wet for the unwanted nervous in her heart. “Meet me tonight and I will explain everything. I promise.”

_What? You came back here? And did not even tell me?_

“Now you’re in Japan without informing me. And you know that I don’t believe in promises anymore Chi.” His voice were cold.

“Just—Just me meet. Tonight at Ono Hotel.”

“Fine. And if you don’t answer any question of mine, you can’t blame me for what’s to come Chi.” The line went dead as Chi weakens. She once again gathered herself to continue the meeting with Asami.

She never thought that it will be Akihito giving her the threats she fears the most. Many things happened but for now her top priority are Akihito and her son that she kept in secret. It was one of her reasons for not telling Akihito. Chi knows that the latter will not be happy with the idea of her getting pregnant. She doesn’t know where he got the information but it’s now or never. She needs to fix it or else it’ll be her forever lost.

“That was... unexpected.” The baritone echoes throughout the room.

Chi looked at the man in front of her with a warning. Giving a sigh so heavy that Asami wondered what was going on with her, Chi handed a folder. Printed documents that came from an email indicating how they will move.

“That’s the last piece, Asami-san. Everything in there will be all Akihito's plan. All the discussion we had, from mails, chats and messages are all in there.”

“May I know why are you going this far?”

_Because I don’t know until when I can._

But she never voiced it out.

“Be to it that...you will protect him, Asami-san.” It was not a command, but to her it was a request. She needs Asami. For Akihito’s side.

And by that, she bowed and went out of the room. Leaving Asami in his thoughts.

\---

The boy in the penthouse went silent after his call ended. It was shocking to him to found out that Chi do have a son. It never slipped into his mind that Chi will have a child. In Akihito’s perception, Chi was someone who is hard to approach especially being intimate with someone. He then wonders, why and how it happened. He, once again, got in front of his laptop and started his own investigation. Distance was never a question to someone like Akihito who has a lot of access to Korea’s main base.

She never mentioned it to him the same thing with his friends. Getting pissed off, he angrily tapped the keyboard letting himself fall into a deep thought.

_Several hours later._

“Takaba-san.” One of the bodyguards that was assigned into guarding him.

But the boy did not even move. He was so busy that he kept on ignoring the presence of the man in front of him.

“Asami-sama ordered me to do not let you miss your food.”

“—off.”

“Hai?”

“I SAID FUCK OFF!” He shouted startling the man with the sudden confrontation of the young man. “Can you see I am fucking busy at the moment?”

“But—”

“I don’t care! Just get the fuck out!”

With worried face the man bowed and left Akihito into his own world.

Minutes later without even moving Akihito suddenly lashed everything in front of him throwing everything to the carpeted floor even the device he was using. He stared to it with his eyes that no one can say that it was Akihito’s. The breaking sound made the men rushed inside. Relief descended upon them when they found out Akihito standing looking at the electronic device on the floor.

“Are you okay, Takaba-san?”

Again, he ignored and walked out of the room. He then found himself on the veranda letting the cool air past his body. He just stood there watching the horizon peacefully. He doesn’t care how much of the sun is getting into his skin. He needed to be alone for now.

_You irritate me Chi. Do you want to repeat the past? What were you thinking?_ He thought.

Akhito did not notice the warm water that flowed from his eyes. Just seeing the joyful kid made his heart ache. It hurt him just thinking of another innocent life getting involve with the Sang’s. With the infiltration of Akihito to the CCTVs in the Sang Main house, he saw a video feed of the kid playing in a room filled with different kind of toys. The room was painted light blue and white perfect for a child. There were at least 4 maids watching the kid. He felt warmth seeing how the kid acted on his age but minutes later, a man in suit went inside that made Akihito’s mood foul. The man approached the kid. He did not do anything just gave him a bag full of cadies. He can see that the kid was being spoiled. It was just, to Akihito a kid and a man in black suit was somewhat he can never accept. Not in his life. Experience thought him that a kid should be with the parents, not with people so formal and so distant. Remembering how his first encounter went, he got angry and felt throwing everything out of his sight.

\---

One of the men reported the incident to their boss. They were dismissed when they got informed that Asami was already on his way to the penthouse. With less than 20 minutes later, the owner of the place dominated the room with his presence sending everybody out. He found the boy still on the veranda with slightly swollen eyes. He approached Akihito and gently put his hand on his back to let Akihito know his arrival. Standing next to the young man.

Akihito first just looked at Asami calming himself with now him on his side. Akihito slowly slipped his hand around Asami’s waist pushing himself to the latter. The crime lord felt that the boy needed some consolation which he gave without question. No one talked but they already understood each other. Just standing on each side made them feel calm and safe and Akihito knew that the man will be the last person who will never put him in the same distress everyone did.

“You should have mentioned that you were going home early.” Akihito said without untangling his arms around the man’s.

“Well I want to surprise you but I never thought that it’s you who will be surprising me.”

“How come? Does standing here do so?”

“No. The mess inside did, and the reports of you skipping your meals.”

Remembering the mess he did, Akihito avoided the man’s eye and looked at the horizon before them.

“Can’t help it.”

“Why is that?”

“Coz it’s no fun remembering Sei’s face and the old man’s laugh. It makes my blood boil that I wanted them fried in the pits of hell.” Akihito said with the tone of his voice that wanted the men dead.

Now Asami fully understand. It was a taboo topic after all. The mere mention of his past will make the younger unknown to the world. He can be sweet but at the same time spicy with all the things in his mind. The documents that were handed by the woman earlier made it clear that Akihito did not just want a simply erasure of them but a complete wipe out with the exposure of their dirty hands. But with a reckless move, the young man might gather enemies, not just simply enemies but men and groups that will never turn a blind eye on his doings. Luckily for him he got Chi where she can manipulate information around Korea but once he started his own in Japan, outsiders will notice the upcoming storm. And Asami must do his part before the whole underworld finds him. But for now, he can only think how he can get Akihito forgets all of them at the moment. And he already found his way.

“You can just not remember them, Akihito.” He molded the young man’s face by his hands and gently pulled it nearing his own. Asami bowed a little while Akihito tip toed so he can meet Asami and reach the inviting mouth of the latter.

“Teach me how then.” He said challenging the man before finally capturing his mouth. It was slow at the beginning but it turned out that they were hungry for each other that they didn’t care about how open they were. It was perfect scenery where Akihito surrounded his own arms to the man’s neck pulling him more meeting each other tongue’s thrust into his mouth.

Hungry stomach can never be compared on how their bodies ached for the touch of the other’s. The skillful hand of Asami brought the pale blond sensations which he can never push aside. With his weight, Akihito lifted his own body as he captured the man’s waist by his legs, locking them as tight as their kiss has gone intense.

Asami walked inside to bring the young man down to their bed as he couldn’t care about how broad the day was. He wanted the boy now. And vice versa.

“Mmmnn…” Akihito moaned inside Asami’s mouth enjoying the bliss he was feeling. Aki’s hands made its way to the man’s chest which he started to remove his suit unbuttoning every piece that will lead him in touching the man’s heated skin.

“Patience Akihito.”

“No, I—can’t. Fuck it Asami, I can’t.” His voice was too desperate that Asami just wanted to rip everything and just taste once again how sweet the boy is.

Akihito finally accomplished removing the man’s top but his pants were left intact for he was weakened by the action of Asami where licked his earlobe sending more sexual desires done to his spine.

The view of Akihito with his birthday suit was something Asami will never get tired of. Months of proper rehab and nutrition brought back the beauty in Akihito’s body. The lean and fine stomach that matched the toned muscles on his arms, the gifted legs that was spread enough for his own entertainment and pink meat that loves to get attention.

Akihito’s entrance was tenderly breached by the crime lord’s two fingers, smoothly going in and out preparing the boy as he whines and moans each time the hot fingers goes inside him. The young boy hissed when the older man stopped his said and said that he was all prepared for him. Akihito pushed himself forward when he felt the hot shaft of Asami just in his entrance.

“You’ll never learn Akihito if you’re this impatient.”

“Fu—ck off, Asami. Just… go…”

And with that, Asami and Akihito became one where the crime lord lost his virtue and went deeper and deeper, digging his own into Akihito’s hole.

“Hard—Arrghhh… Asami!”

The sound of flesh that was covered with sweat and pre-cum echoes all around the space as the continuous shooting of Asami speed up. His spot that was a target of Asami burned as it never missed by each penetration of Asami. Akihito then let out his sweet voice but only his whines,pants and moans came out which was never a disappointment to the crime lord.

“Asa—mi wait.. AHH.. I'm gonna...” He closed his eyes so tight that when he came he shivered to the point that the man lowered himself to enclose his arms around the young boy though he never stopped pounding until he reached his own climax. Asami filled the boy with his hot seed and sealed their night with long and mouthful kiss.

\---

The night came together with Akihito wakening from his sore but lovely sleep. When he came out of the room with only a blanket covering his body, he first searched for the man responsible for his heavenly time earlier however he was not in sight. He went to the kitchen to check still no luck then to the living area. The space was still the same the last he went there. His feet brought him to the study room where they first met. Still no Asami. But just before he leaves, he noticed a little opening in the corner of the room right to Asami’s desk. When he got near he was amused to see that there was a door that was slight open.

_“Oh.”_

With curiosity in mind, he increased the opening of the door so he can come in. There was little alley inside and with the lights, he followed it till he reached another room.

_“Just how big this penthouse is.”_

“Asami?” He peeked trying his luck. And his courage won. There was Asami standing in front of a large cabinet full of his things he doesn’t want to know.

“Asa—mi? ” He called again to get the attention of him.

Asami looked back only to see an uncertain boy just covering his body with a cloth from the bedroom.

“Hmmm. I hoped that you’ll never discover this.” He started standing still in his place.

“What is this place Asami?” Akihito moved his feet to Asami's while his eyes figure out the things hanging on the wall. His eyes went wide when he saw different firearms all over the walls. Some parts of the room were kind of dim but he knew that it’s the same with what his eyes saw. Goosebumps rose all over his body when he realized how many it was. His hand started to get cold and his breathing begun to shorten.

“Are all this belongs to you?” He asked when he finally reached Asami. The man was looking at Akihito with pride. But the boy was little odd. His movement became small like a frightened kitten in the corner.

“Yes. All.Of.This.” Said he. Simply. “Well I have something to do tonight so a little preparation won’t do any harm.” He brushed his hand to Akihito's hair to ease the situation happening to him. He did calm though in a flick of second, Akihito showed concern on his face as he pressed his body to the older's.

“Please, be careful Asami. ” He looked up to face the crime lord.

“I will.” He assured giving Akihito a kiss that made him asked for air thus replacing his source of weakness at the moment.

Asami may not know it but Akihito's thing about guns remained. He controlled himself to do not get into a panic attack for he know inside him that Asami will never do anything to him. However, the thought of Asami having lot of them just in the room made him uncomfortable. He shivered when Asami left him in their bedroom an hour after he woke up. He didn't know what do about himself. Remembering firearms loaded or not, pointed to him or not will put him in an attack but he needs to control it again. He needed answers and Akihito did his best to push aside his own self. The pale blond slowly searched for strength to stand up and picked some clothes. It’s time to meet his retort.

\---

It was a cold night where Akihito went off, escaping his bodyguards that for sure was freaking right now for his disappearance. Wearing a flesh tone coat with a black scarf around his neck to give him enough heat to last in the streets while he took his path at their meeting point, he gathered his thoughts on whether to approach the lady he grew up with. How will he face Chi with the sudden news? He kept on thinking about it till he reached the said hotel. Upon entering, he was greeted by the receptionist asking him what would be his business to the place. When he mentioned her name, he was immediately escorted to the top floor where he found her nervously sitting in her couch.

“What’s the catch?” Akihito started the conversation while standing in the middle of the room, Chi in front of him with the over large glass window behind her, giving an aura of authorization. He noticed that there was another man in the room. He looked at him with suspicion but Chi cleared it.

“Just ignore him, he is one of my secretaries.”

“I bet he knew _everything_.”

The sarcasm in his voice did not escape Chi’s ears. And that made her tense.

“Aki—”

“Let’s get to the point, Chihara. Who is the father?”

“It’s _his_ grandson, Aki.”

After that sentence, Akihito paused a minute then without any notice, he kicked the glass table between them, so hard that it shattered into pieces. The sound of it echoed into the space around them frightening the two beside Akihito. However, the thing that she unexpected the most was, Akihito, the man in front of him showed no emotions. Just a pure poker face with no irritation, angriness, only nothingness. Nothing showed in his face. His breathing was normal, his standing was normal, so normal that he was just like waiting for a shooting star to come by. Hands on his pockets, Akihito did not move after his kick. He remained standing watching the every reaction of the woman before his sight. Chi was looking at Akihito but she can’t look at him in his eyes after all. She rather see a furious Akihito than a man with nothing to express. It was like, she was ripped off of his trust, her everything that Akihito gave her.

“Where is he now?” Finally broking the awkward moment.

“He’s in Korea.” She answered straight.

“Really? Even after I’ve found out? You did not move him to where I cannot reach?” The distrust in his voice pained Chi. She never expect Akihito to be like this so fast. She thought that he will give her a chance to explain before he decides what treatment she deserves.

_“Is this how far had you become, Akihito?”_ It was not a confrontation, but an understanding. She was able to understand it all even with the pain in her heart that gets deeper as Akihito speaks.

“Okay.” Akihito answered when Chi said that it’s not necessary to change his location. No one can harm him anyway.

“Are you even sure about that? You know how long Jun-Ki’s nails were. You can never know who will scratch your back the moment you turned around.”

“I’ve already clean the main house, Akihito. No one will oppose me in that state because they know very well the consequences they will face if they will cross me.”

“Do you love him? The father.”

It was then Akihito’s features soften as if he got relieved at the moment.

“I…don’t know.” She answered again.

“A child out of nothing. Should I start giving pity to him?”

“No Aki it is not like that. He was… I don’t know. I got desperate and I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“What? Care to explain?”

She looked at Akihito while thinking if she should tell him though she later realized that it’s better to tell him everything now than to make him distant even more.

“The first year without you was hell Akihito.” With a voice so soft, Chi started to tell what happened while he sleeps. “I was trying everything to get things straight according to your plan. I failed so many times Akihito.” Akihito was little shock to found out about that. He never saw it coming that Chi had these things inside her.

“The Sang Group was in chaos when you decided to close your eyes especially Jun-Ki. He got so angry with everything that he even lost the right to have you.”

“I belong to no one Chi.” His voice was firm when the woman mentioned about him being a possession of someone.

“I know. He, they, I… I tried my resources just to keep you in Korea but I lost it. AsamiRihito was powerful even in there. That was the reason how you got here. When you left, Jun-Ki almost lost his purpose continuing the group. He got addicted to you Akihito. He even tried going to Japan just to get you back again. He was unsuccessful though. He started losing everything, he then closed his doors to everyone, even to Sei. He, Sei left Korea when he noticed that he cannot get what he wants when they lost custody of you. He came back here and with that, Jun-Ki banned him from going back. It was then his son, Han, came to picture.”

_“So it was Han, huh.”_

“I saw his potential and I knew he can get his father get back to his foot.”

“Why the sudden support to Jun-Ki, Chi?” The mere thought of this made Akihito darken his moods.

“Listen it was not like that.” Her voice was calm. “I want to back him up for you. Because I know that you want to crush something that came from the top not the other way around. I knew back then that you won’t be satisfied with what happened to the Sang’s. Through Han, I… started to get to their inner group. At first I got scared but just remembering your sleeping face, I managed. The inner circle was nothing compare to what we’ve seen. I rather not tell you about how far your works reached, Akihito. That was one of the reasons why I kept my mouth shut about Kou and Takato.”

The name he’s been asking came out and that made Akihito showed concern and regret at the same time.

“Not now, Aki. Not yet.” She became sad upon seeing how Akihito worries about them.

“I…Han was…a good man, Akihito. He was nothing like his father. He cared.”

“Really now.”

“Yes. He helped me through the dark times when Jun-Ki involved me directly to his transactions. He needed to keep the Group in top even without you so even he was still distraught about you he kept the group intact and still continued to function. Being targeted most of the time was so scary that I can’t sleep at night, Aki.”

The way Chi talked to him managed to get passed through his defense. The woman was the last one who stood by his side for all those years and he cannot just brush her off.

Akihito's coldness melted as he listened to her. He cannot corner Chi for so long because he had also his own mistakes. He left Chi in the middle of the battle he started, he should be thankful that the woman never left him despite of being alone for five years. He should not be blaming her for her own actions. Akihito ripped Chi's life for five years and he should stop now. But can he do it? Can his conscience over top his resolve?

_I don’t think so._

“Time passed then...Jun-Ki found out. He found out about me and Han.”

“Then?”

“He's not so happy with it.” Chi looked Akihito with sadness.

“Of course he’s not.”

“Jun-Ki tried separating us. But Han doesn’t want to. Then he came. The child came. I thought everything will going to be fine, Jun-Ki gave up but when one of his partners found out, it became a mess. That business partner wanted Han for his daughter. He threatened us that made Jun-Ki created a deal with me. He gave me the backdoor to every asset of the group in exchange of Han.”

“Han doesn’t want to. He tried reasoning to the man but I guess he prefers his daughter’s happiness than his ties with Sang. Han also made me a choice. ”

She paused.

“What choices?”

“He asked me to elope with him. He had our future planned with the assurance of life of happiness, him me and the unborn child.”

_“Shit.”_

“But, of course, as you can see. I am here standing in front of you. I cannot abandon the promise I had with you.”

_I wanted to see you smile again, Akihito._

She was not crying, not even in verge. She did not regret her decision but sadness filled her eyes.

“He was mad at me. I cannot tell him my very own reason why I rejected his offer. All he can see was that I prefer power than him, and...”

“He left, did he?”

Chi looked away as Akihito looked at her with straight face. He's not mad or anything. He can't show any guilt over the matter because if he did, Chi's efforts would be futile. Everything would be pointless now if he showed any regrets.

“Yes.... he—is married now. But I guess I’m happy now with only Eun.”

“The kid's name is Eun? Why didn’t you choose a better name?”

That tone made Chi look at Akihito again. She was expecting something handful but that moment, It was the Akihito she knew. The jolly Akihito. The kind of Akihito that did not care about everything. The he that did not seek revenge.

Akihito closed their distance as he placed himself near Chi.

“Why didn’t you bring him here? I would love to take care of him, Chi! I saw him only in videos but now I want to see him. How is he anyway?”

Chi was a little bit overwhelmed hearing Akihito. The 360 change was somewhat she didn’t care. Akihito was talking about her son with so much excitement. How can she just ruin the moment?

“Well? Are you going to answer me or what?”

“He's doing fine. She smiled. I can’t bring him here at the moment though.”

“Why?”

“You know how things here and I can't see him in any situation.”

“So we just have to clean this country then. We are speeding the plan, Chi.”

“No”. She protested hearing that.

“Why not!? Do you think that leaving him in Korea will do him good? If yes, are you out of your mind?!”

Again. The sudden change in his personality.

“CHI! IF HAN DECIDES TO GET HIM HE WILL BECAUSE HE CAN! AND I WILL NEVER ALLOW IT WOMAN! JUN-KI’S BLOOD RUNS THROUGH HAN’S VEINS CAN’T YOU SEE??! HE CAN TURN BACK AT YOU!    ”

The outburst of Akihito made Chi scared of the man. He stood up being angry with his movements that show his emotions.

“BRING HIM HERE CHIHARA!”

“Akihito calm down! Please!”

But he did not. She can feel the tense around Akihito and minutes later, she noticed that the young man's chest was rising up and down. She saw him grab the edge of the couch for support ending him on the floor gasping for air.

“AKIHITO!”

_“Panic attacks?”_

“Aki! Calm down. Breathe with me... Aki. One two...” She commanded but Akihito was not listening. He was still holding his chest tears coming out as the difficulty in breathing worsen.

“A—”

“Aki? Breathe slowly Aki.”

“—sami...”

A sudden realization hit her as she ordered his secretary, who came to aid the moment Akihito fell down, to call the man Akihito was calling to.

Second ring and it was Kirishima who answered. Telling the man over the phone, Kirishima passed the news to the man who just finished his business.

However, even before Asami reached the boy, Akihito was already passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were parts that can make you confused. The part where Chi was talking to Asami was somewhat different from what she told Akihito. Let's just say that, she's good in telling lies. And we should remember that Chi's loyalty is for Akihito ONLY. :)
> 
> Again. THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE GREAT APPRECIATION. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME.  
> <3 <3 <3


	16. He Will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again saying sorry for the looooong update. -.-"  
> I wish I can duplicate myself to do the things that I needed to do... but.. yeah. Just rock on! LOL
> 
>  
> 
> So here's the update. :)  
> XOXO to you guys! :)

_“Are you calm now?”_

A little voice from a far was heard by Aki as he slowly open his eyes.

_“Don’t force yourself...”_ he continued but Aki still did.

Akihito saw a horizon of white. Nothing but a vast of white.The source of voice showed absense. He can’t find where the voice of so familiar was coming from. He looked from his left and his right and there was no one. He was all alone in a place he can’t even recognize.

_‘Am I dreaming?’_ He thought.

_“Are you calm now?”_

Akihito followed the voice, wherever his feet led him and when he looked back, there was a silhoutte. It was a small frame that couldn’t even reach half of his height.

_‘A kid?’_

_“A kid?”_ He repeated. _“No I am not.”_

_“Then who are you?”_

_“Who am I? You.”_

“Me?”

“Yes. I am you.”

_‘Déjà Vu...Really now.’_ Akihito sounded doubtful.

_“Are you calm now?”_ The kid asked again. _“Will you let it go now?”_

_“Let go of what? You are not making any sense.”_

_‘This kid does have a lot of questions.’_ Akihito thought...

The figure started to look like someone familiar...so familiar that it pained him.

_“Are you sure you want to continue this?”_

_“Yes.”_ Akihito simply answered getting whatthe boy wanted to say.

The figure he was seeing brought many many emotions that he tried to set aside for the last months. The body built the color of the hair, those eyes, and those hands, those…

For it was a younger Akihito.So fragile and so young.The young one was wearing a white gown that he did not remember wearing before. The gown reminded him of the angels that descended from heaven. He was so pure and innocent yet his eyes were full of sadness. And he can expect why.

_“Why?”_ The kid version once again asked.

That question gave him a heavy heart. He cannot give the boy the answerhe wants.

_“Why? Is it because of Otou-san? Otou-san wouldn’t want that...”_ He said with a lonely tone...

_“_ _No. He needs it. We need it. I cannot just ignore the fact that the people responsible for this situation are still alive, you know that right? If you are me then you would understand...right?”_

Akihito sounded desperate and the kid just looked at him with loneliness.

_“If that is what you want…”_ The younger one started to walk away from Akihito while the older one stayed on his place following the boy with his eyes.

_‘Am I the only one wanting to do this?’_ He asked himself when finally he cannot see the young himself. With a heavy heart, Akihito started to walk on himself just walking where his feet led him until he felt tiredness all over…

\---

Akihito woke up by the familiar scent that crossed his nose. He slowly opened his eyes only to see a white ceiling.

_“This kind of familiar…”_

Takaba Akihito jolted when a sudden warm hand touched his immovable hand. When he looked up to see who the hand belonged, it was the man whom the scent coming from. Akihito smiled a little, feeling assured with the golden eyes he’s looking to.

“Asami…” It was faint but he called the man with his whole being. Akihito moved his fingers to fill the space into the man’s hand. They stayed like that for a while, Akihito lying on a bed while Asami sitting on the edge of it with crossed legs until Akihito brought their hands on his cheek feeling the skin of Asami on his skin not breaking the eye contact they had.

“I’ve still got you right…” To the pale blonde, it was not a question but rather a truth.

Not getting the boy, Asami still answered. “Of course.”

And with that Akihito once again drifted to unconsciousness not letting the man’s hand.

“Must be dreaming of something…”Mayu answered as she approached the two.

The woman was wearing her white coat not matching her red heels and lips. She fixed her eyeglasses before she speak again.

“Well given by her(Chi) statement, Takaba-kun must be exhausted due to attack that happened. Let him rest for a while and he will go back to his usual self.” She paused as she looks at the intimidating man beside her.

“What? Takaba-kun was a good patient so I will give you a discount for this sudden call, Asami.” She teased the man for his quietness.

“Don’t worry, I will pay you full.” He said not getting pumped up with the teasing ‘his’ friend was making.

“Oh, thank you very much with the generosity, Asami- _san_.”With so much of amusement she started walking away but stopped when she remembered something.

“Asami.” With her serious tone this time. “If Takaba-kun started to show any signs of irregularity, contact me again. I would like to run some test on him because I am quite bothered with the reports I got.”

“Don’t go sniffing on someone else’s backyard Mayu.”Asami was not pleased with the message Mayu wanted to say. To think that she had Akihito checked.

“I am not.”

Asami pierced Mayu with his eyes.

“Oh?”

“Well basically I did not, but someone dropped by at my ‘office’ to ‘asked’ me something very confidential. Wanted to know?” She asked.

And without answering Mayu already knew that Asami would love to hear her thus she continued.

“You know where my routes lie right?” Of course Asami know them all.Mayu maybe a great doctor but the woman behind the white coat she wears everyday was somewhat different with the woman without it. The woman runs a kind of office not different fromAsami. Because Mayu have her place in the underworld that no one can shake off. She deals with the black market where a lot of ‘pieces’ can be brought.Given with the ‘right’ price, she can give one personsomething precious they can never get with the legal process.

“Someone wanted Takaba-kun. I don’t know if that certain person knew my connection to you or the boy, but he wanted him.”

“And that person is?”

“100,000 yen per question.” Mayu smiled wide fully showing how her red lips .

“Deal.” Asami answered without even thinking.

“A man named Sei.Your forever _best friend._ ”

“How does he know ‘you’?” Ignoring the description Mayu used to his nemesis.

“Dunno. Maybe he noticed me during one of the meetings or run a deep background check. So I gave him a credit for that.”

“His inquiries?”

“He wanted information about Takaba-kun, because apparently, he cannot get it himself. The reason why Sei wanted him will cost one million yen, Asami.” She smiled again.

Letting out a smirk, Asami said deal once again.

“To seize everything back to him.Korea and Japan. So I did run some investigation on why he would bother to agree with the price I named just for just the information he wanted.”

Asami’s jaws moved for being the odds not in his favor.

Mayu was about to continue when the door of the private room opened and brought Chi inside. The latter gave a slight bow before approaching Akihito.Asami by then stood up and asked Mayu to change locations. Chi being puzzled for the sudden tense she felt upon entering, she just brushed it off and went to look on Akihito.

“Where were we?” The woman asked when they entered her penthouse at the utmost floor of the hospital where Akihito was brought.

“Oh the price… He said that once he got Akihito, he can use him to get back at you and get back to Korea for all he wants. He asked me to get a spy and manipulate information through medical records, and you know how I work…” Being sleek, even Asami will have a hard time to pin point Mayu when she began her move. “So I started to make my own just to fill my curiosity why everyone’s eyes are on the boy. And just like I thought, you picked up a diamond.”

Asami silently pulled a cigarette from his pocket but was snatched right away by Mayu so she can light it herself.

“So how’s your work then?”Asami asked when he finally has his own lung burner.

“Still undecided whether to cross you or not.”Mayu looked at the man calculating him with the answer she gave.

“Hmmm.How about 500,000,000 yen for a new drug formula?”

Mayu’s eyes sparkled with agreement sealing Asami’s offer with her approval.

\---

It was past midnight when Akihito opened his eyes again. The energy that was drained earlier came back to him for he now can move his body into a sitting position. With his fast thinking, he already concluded that he was in a hospital somewhere in Tokyo which he didn’t bother to know the exact location because the moment he set his eyes on the broad back of the man near the window, which apparently did not sensed his presence, his heartbeat quickened and had the urge to run to the man’s side. With a swift move, Akihito placed his arms around the man’s waist and buried his face into his chest. The warm feeling of the body piercing through his skin indicated that he was not dreaming anymore. The weird dream he had with the kid made his self depressed but with the assurance he accrued, he had his hope went up a little. Akihito tightened his arms as if Asami will go away.

The startled one did not show any expression thus he quietly pulled Akihito closer.

“Looks like someone got a peaceful sleep.”Asami broke the silence they had.

“Yeah. But it was quite disturbing actually.”

“How so?”

Akihito hesitated whether to talk Asami about it or just shut if off.

“Akihito?”

“Asami... If ever I would be the cause of your problems and everything, what would you do?”

The sudden question made Asami speechless. _‘What would he do actually?’._ But it was Asami Akihito questioned and with the something between them only the older man knows the perfect answer.

“Whatever problem you cause will be erased together with the ones that pushed you to the corner.”

Akihito stared Asami with the longest time he can remember and felt more disoriented though he never showed it to the older man.

_“Easy for you to say Asami…”_

What Akihito thought was different to what he wanted to feel. The attitude of the kid in his dreams shakes him and he became reluctant to continue everything but his oath when his father died in front of him was stopping his thoughts. The situation now contradicts the resolve he formed. And that is making Akihito undecided. Asami may receive some damages from his plans but it was needed to reach the calmness he seeks. He cannot just stop in the middle for it was the sole reason why he is struggling to life. His, father, his friends that is still unclear to what happened to them and to Chi. To Chi that he dragged to this mess. Gathering his thought he finally reached his final decidion.

“Will you promise me something Asami?” He asked when he lifted his head to see the golden eyes that brought him warm and caress.

“Hmmmn? What is it?”

“Just place your trust in me Asami.”

Asami doesn’t know what Akihito wanted to deliver but he was bothered by the questions he was getting.

Asami remained silent and it made Akihito distressed. As if it was a hint that Asami may change lanes when he found out what he is about to do. Aki looked down to hide the hurt in his eyes but was stopped when Asami caught his chin just to see those eyes again.

“My answer still remains, Akihito. Of course I will.”

Akihito’s eyes went wide and he showed a smile so sincere and so innocent. It was by then Asami leaned down for he was so tempted to taste those lips again. The longing in those kiss was felt by both of them even with only hours of separation. It is already into this that they felt perfect just in each other’s embrace bringing more lustful strokes of Asami’s tongue into Akihito’s welcoming mouth. The sound and moans they created will forever be lingered into their soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be short but I will try my best to make up it up to you guys for the next chapter. :)
> 
> FOREVER KUDOS TO EVERY AUTHOR,READER AND EVERY FAN OF VF. :D


	17. The Plan Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OOC, unedited, wrong grammar, fast paced... =.="
> 
> Sorry once again for the late update...

The sun hasn’t shine yet but a pair of golden eyes has already started to open. He blinked twice to adjust his eyesight when he felt that his side was lighter. So much lighter. His side that was supposed to have a warm feeling doesn’t possess the soothing warmth it usually has, it was then he realized that it was already cold and vacant. VACANT. Asami was a little shock because it was so unusual to have Akihito woke up before him. He roamed his eyes to look for the pale blond but he was nowhere to be seen. It was just two days after he got released from the hospital and Asami hoped that he is not in same situation again. He looked everywhere in his room to see if Aki was in the bathroom, washing or taking bath or in their walk-in closet, or in the kitchen when he went out of his den. But there was no pale blond in his premises. The doors showed no sign of intrusion, well also the windows as if there will be superhero or villain that can fly and abduct Akihito. Asami stopped for awhile to think where Akihito would go.

However, the silence in his house was disturbed by the ring of his phone. He went back to the bedroom to see who it was.

“Kirishima.” He greeted first.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Asami-sama.” The other line answered.

“This must be urgent.” He said with a faint hint of irritation while fixing himself some clothes. Asami was not yet ready for work related stuff for there was still a kitten missing. And he doesn’t want that. Especially when he was feeling something disturbing.

“Hai. I just received some news and I must relay this to you immediately.”

“What news?” With an alarming tone.

“There was an uproar happening right now all over Asia. Major Lords suddenly 'cleaned' their backyards being scared as shit." Asami was a little bit surprised by the way Kirishima talked. It was in rare moments that the latter speaks with such words. The last time he heard him was at the transaction went bad with his _best friend_ as Mayu refers him. The irritation came back as he remembered how Sei back stabbed him. He lost a lot of money back then though not enough to crush him. Luckily they managed to turn the table upside down thanks to his quick thinking and impressive subordinates. But the thought that there was someone who can do things like that to him and still alive is somewhat bullshit.

"Asami-sama, fleets from the US Navy and NBIs are all over the countries and was even sniffing to our routes. Hong Kong, Taiwan, Singapore, Indonesia, Thailand, Philippines and... Korea.”

“What?” Disturbed by the absurd news, Asami went out of the room finally prepared in his suite. But before he walked out of his penthouse, he once more run an overall look if ever he missed something. His kitten is definitely missing. The feeling uncertainly clings unto him not knowing where Akihito right. But there are times where he should put his priorities first.

“I don’t know how it happened Sir but the underground is being shaken by the outsiders. I’ve been calling our contact from the government to squeeze some information but they are not picking up. The lines were either cut off or busy. I opened the TV to see if this is broadcast but luckily it is not.”

_“In the office ASAP.”_ Kirishima heard Asami ordered one of his drivers. The secretary was now a little bit relieved.

“How far they have gone?” The crime lord inquired after placing himself comfortably in his ride. He reached for his devices to check about the news his secretary was referring to.

“Our contacts in Hokkaido already confirmed that there were ships around the coast. Unknown personalities were seen in our warehouses and they were armed. I put them into a command, lying themselves low.”

“And the others?”

“I believe they are having the same problem.”

Asami remained silent and it was a hint for Kirishima that his boss will have a bad day as well as for them. Worst even.

_“Ah. What a nice way to start a fucking day.”_

_\---_

**_Office_ **

Asami walked into his company seeing some of his employees getting agitated over the matter. They were contacting their partners and co-workers over Japan to make their _things_ unnoticeable. Having this kind of business was easy for a crime lord like Asami, having control in Asia like he can move things the way he like but with the outsiders like the NBI, it’s another story now. He has been trying to reach some western officials for the past years but there were only few of them he managed to bribe. And he hoped that that few officials do have an inner connection within the navies and the latter, because the uproar happening right now would be a pain in the neck if Asami will do nothing about it.

Upon reaching his office, he found Kirishima making phone calls while tapping to his computer. And when the secretary saw his boss entering the room he greeted him with his usual poker face.

“Report.”

“Hai. We managed to hide the remaining goods in our warehouses and we also made sure that there will no suspicions among our premises. We also spread the news about the US in our partners in Asia and they already started to move as well.”

“Good. What about the DIET members? Did someone from the government called you?”

“There was no call from them, Sir. I’ve tried calling again earlier but there was still no response.”

Kirishima saw how his words ruined the mood of Asami. He remained silent until the telephone rung.

Kirishima was about to pick it up but his boss stopped him and answered the call by himself.

“Asami-sama.”

“Chiga-san, why the late call?”

The mentioned name by Asami made Kirishima tensed because at last, one of the officials in their side contacted them.

“Sorry for that Asami-sama. We’ve been dealing with them for their sudden out stake and it seems that they already got the clearance to infiltrate...”

“What do you mean they got the clearance?”                                   

“I don’t know but the Prime Minister is keeping it by himself. He gave a direct order about letting them infiltrate together with some people from the embassy. I bet there are only few of us that knew ahead.”

“Hmmmn. And you yourself don’t know about it?”

Chiga on the other line took the lump on his throat when he heard Asami.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Chiga could picture Asami on the other line he will be run like a mad dog away from Asami.

The line went dead after getting the necessary details from the officers. It seems that the Prime Minister will be working with authorities to gather the people who have been dealing at the dark but Chiga assured that he will do his best for Asami to get away easily with this but he can’t say at the moment how long it will last.

“We will keep all our transactions on hold and until the NBI are done with this, we will be focusing on our grounds for a while. Keep the rats from further damaging the goods. No one should found out about those. ” Asami commanded after lighting one of his favorite smoke.

His subordinates started to go back to their respective cubicles but Kirishima and Suoh were called before they could exit themselves at the door.

“What is it Asami-sama?” The Chief of the Security asked.

“Review the CCTVs at the penthouse and give report about Akihito’s escape. Trace him and bring him back. _Immediately_.”

“Escape?” The secretary asked. _“Is that even possible? He was with the boss all day.”_

“He managed to vanish and I can’t find him anywhere…and Kirishima?”

“Hai?” That cut off his thoughts.

“Call Lain, I bet she knows something about this.”

“Hai, Asami-sama.” Both of them said and went out of their own ways.

Asami was left all alone on his office smoking and thinking how he could take the situation to his advantages.

Several minutes have passed and Kirishima went back into Asami's office.

“I can’t reach Lain-san, Asami-sama. I’ve tried calling her personal phone and office and even her secretary and I can’t get hold of them.”

“How about the KUST?” His moods were getting darker and darker.

“Sir, it seems they also got affected by the sudden attack and the university has been shut down for now, well the other facilities that is.”

“What about the Sang group? Did they make any move?”

“Apparently...”

“Hmmmn?”

“No, they haven’t been moving at all. Brokers has been giving us information about the underground and it seems that they are the only that has been doing nothing for the past hours?”

“Oh? How convenient that was.” Him being sarcastic yet Kirishima was sure that Asami was just being true.

“Well yes...I can’t give you yet the details but Sir their officials has been in question and our informants can’t give much details...”

“Well Kirishima it will be a long day but... shall we review the documents the lady bug handed to us?” Asami changed the topic because for now it was not the KUST that is his priority but just knowing that it’s crumbling down made his mood a little lighter.

There was amusement in Asami's voice as Kirishima pictured it but he will be never sure of it.

Later they found out that there’s nothing on the documents Chi handed that can give them the connection about the situation to Akihito and Asami was hoping that the bad feeling he felt may be wrong towards the boy. _Hopefully._ The two of them may not be connected but their actions, such as the sudden disappearance and the out of reach connection were leading them to the situation, Asami just didn’t understand why suddenly.

The middle of the day came fast as the news about high personalities and well known people of the underground world being arrested by the NBIs flew all over Japan notifying it to every man in the country. Some people felt thankful because some of the bad guys were involved in human trafficking and such but some people only felt more fear. Because as they say, angry the dog and it would bite.

\---

Asami gave a heavy sigh after having some of the white men came into his office to do their own investigation and as usual, he managed to slip out. But not in one piece. They found out some of his shipments and he was questioned deeply. The NBI managed to connect his name to one of the warehouses that was hiding a lot of illegal firearms. Asami as usual showed documents that can unlink his name to those warehouses but it was not enough. Kirishima showed annoyance while they were interrogating his boss. The office turned into a sudden war of showing power which was nearly lost by Asami. Nearly though but NOT. He kept calm not to show his wrath but Kirishima already can tell that Asami wanted to eliminate the people in his office. The uncomfortable feeling reached Kirishima as he gives his support to his Boss on explaining that it does not belong to them. Because once it’s proven that the warehouse belongs to Asami, they will not stop until they dug up everything about the crime lord which will never happen.

“That person may be working here but that doesn’t mean that I am his boss in that warehouse.” Asami said. The authorities were trying to push that the seen man doing some unknown business was under his command and was about to do his given order but Asami brushed it off by giving a perfect alibi. That man was not his employee. _Not anymore._ The looks given by Asami were enough for Suoh to dispatch the stupid human that made the situation. It should have given them less problem but with those findings, their plans for today were ruined and it made difficulties for both Asami and Kirishima.

The meeting lasted for hours and it was making Asami’s patience thin. However, he remained calm throughout and he should reward himself for it. Asami Ryuichi turned to be a legitimate businessman for a day and will continue to do so for the time being. The handed papers proved nothing at the end of the session. Asami's team brought all the necessaries papers and documents that could bring them innocence. How? Only those knew. And they are lacking of 'evidence' of what they are accusing. Even with the intelligence backing them up, they could not collect all the information they needed. Asami only gave a smirked when he heard the reason. Well no one actually knows how far the crime lord can reach up to this moment. The questions that were thrown at him were all answered without a sweat. Asami’s being a sweet talker worked out.

Several hours later and the room remained its silence even without the presence of the men anymore. Kirishima was standing in front of the enormous table of Asami as he watched his boss smoke his favorite stick. The man was thinking yet again.

_“Who could have done something like this?”_ It was a common thought of the people. They should give them a credit. Because not all people can pull off the stance they made. Calling the navy and the NBI to Japan and making them work with the Prime Minister. Big time crime lords would be a laughing stock if they get caught but so far, only little mice if Asami would be the highest standard were trapped behind the metal bars. The CEO of the Sion Corporation would be one of the remaining lords that will once again dominate Japan after the wipe out.

**_Almost 3pm_ **

Suoh came with his own report about Akihito and it was not good. Stepping in front o Asami empty handed was already nerve wrecking. He saw how Asami got mad having the boy do his own way again.

“The last place he was seen was at the Dome but after that he suddenly vanished. I’ve checked the cameras but there’s nothing like Akihito everywhere and boss, the devices that we set up for him to track were all useless now.” Said the big man.

Asami exhaled smoke trying to calm his nerves that wanted to hit someone. He feeling of knowing nothing lingers around Asami and that is what making his mood foul. _It’s about Akihito that making the bar high._

“Dispatch a team that would locate Akihito and I want a report every hour. _Damn kid._ ”Asami was even more pissed now than earlier. The boy really made a lot of impact when he disappeared and he didn’t know that it’s making the boss furious not even with the comparison to first time he did this.

“Put someone to watch Sei. Akihito may contact him or even go to him.”

_“It’s all about Sei again. I should’ve killed that man a long time ago.”_ Akihito really is getting into the nerves of the golden eyed man.

Well the reason he couldn’t was his father years ago. The old man kept on saying that Sei was just a small fry that he shouldn’t waste his time on him. At first it was making sense but as years passed, the fact that Rihito was kind of protecting Sei reached Asami and it made him hate Sei more. It all started with the cargo ship that he was supposed to cross to Indonesia. Asami back then was just starting to gain powers and with his collab with Sei, they managed to pull the ship into its destination. But when it reached the location, the latter turned the table upside down which was unknown to Asami and made him ignorant of the changes happened. Sei greedily sucked up all the profits from that operation and the part that was supposed to go to Asami was cut into one fourth of his total share. Yet Kirishima got Sei when he traced the transaction’s documents and found out that they were ratted. Sei laughed when he was accused of doing so but with all the presented papers he was proven guilty. It was a lesson for Asami not to trust anyone anymore and he closed his door from further partnership. He gained his position now by being wary of people trying to pull him down. And if he finds out that Sei is involve to this, he will throw the man himself into the sea where only flesh eating fishes can only survive.

\---

**_Somewhere in Tokyo._ **

Chi once again looked at the person behind her laptop. The two of them started their day with a continuous work of encoding and re-programming shits. She already gave up minutes ago about but his companion doesn’t seem to do so. It was only a day but they’ve gone this far already. The plan that was supposed to begin in two months started hours ago. The tip they gave off to the westerns and authorities three days ago brought their action into motion.

“You should rest for now.” Chi uttered but she was ignored by the person.

Akihito was staring on the monitor wasting his time looking at the Asian map. A kind of map that is detailed with much information they gathered for years. Yes, years. Seems Chi did a lot of work getting those. Red marks were placed into the locations where they know different drug dens and warehouses that are operating some shady businesses beyond what’s legal. However, despite knowing many of them were owned by Asami, he still marked it with red.

His eyes were passive as if he doesn’t care whether who is in front of him. _Unless of course it is a different matter if it is Asami._

“Aki...” she called again.

Silently Akihito stood up and went to his room and Chi just watched him not knowing what to say anymore. She sighed after walking out of the room where they located their server. A kind of place with no indication of ill matters and so forth.

It was an underground room filled with almost 15 computers giving off direction to the NBIs. Yes. It was them that were working behind the scenes but they are unknown to the world. No one knew it was them even with the government they are working with. They could block all the IPs that were trying to locate them and by that they managed to remain anonymous. Akihito was the one who ordered _everyone_ to fix the place with the help of Chi. It was a movement few people only knew. Even their location will never be on suspicion being near in a friendly subdivision. The upper part of the vicinity was an ordinary household consist of two floors. It looked nothing like the ordinary. Despite with the uproar, no one will bother them to check if they belong to the shady people being hunted down.

Akihito found himself looking outside the window of his room. It was a normal room. A high school one if to be compare to. Akihito looked around only to feel jealousy all over.

_“So this is what a normal room looks like.”_ He thought to himself with self pity. The house just reminded him of the one he had when he was just a kid. A Japanese style home where he can be just a boy he used to be. However, with the things they’ve done, it will just his forever dream. The chill of the night soothed deep into him as he miss something warm of feeling. Akihito walked towards the window to see the starless sky. The emptiness of the horizon reflected what he was feeling. He couldn’t describe what was happening inside him, the longing in his eyes were getting visible but he couldn’t bring himself to step out.

“Asami...” he muttered. When he left the man earlier before the dawn breaks, his heart clenched but he needed to leave him. He cannot move forward if he will let his emotions overflow within his self. He knows that Asami will hate him especially when it was him betraying the only person who promised to believe him. The feeling of wanting everything to end contradicted his movement. Akihito may be the one who initiated everything but when he looked at Asami there was this tiny voice saying that he shouldn’t do it.

Until one second, tears came flowing down and the feeling of being alone swallowed him.

“Asami…” he called again yet he was sure that no Asami will answer to his call.

He dried his weeps until he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know? The story is nearing its end. XD Though not in the next chapter. :D
> 
> XOXO for you guys! Thank you very much for keeping up with me even though I've been updating late...always...
> 
> Review, comment, critic... Anything will be deeply appreciated. :D


	18. Withdrawal Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am here to apologize for the late update ;A;  
> I was about to update over the Holiday Break but somehow I got sick and was bedridden for almost two weeks  
> ;A;  
> So yeah... here's the update :)
> 
> Warning: OOC, wrong grammar, fast pace, errr some parts may confuse you so.. errr yeah. :)

Akihito woke up with a feeling of something crawling under his shirt. It was warm a kind of well-known feeling and his skin wanted for more. He opened his eyes only to find out that the sun hasn’t shined yet. It was still dark outside and Akihito wasn’t yet ready for anything however when he looked to his side, he saw a man, the same man why he cried into sleep. He was surprised to see him there yet he was happy – so happy that he kind of giggled.

_“Asami…”_ He called him but the man whe he saw the pair of golden orbs looking directly at him yet remained silent with only a smirk on his face.

                Asami’s hand traveled further caressing his body gently. The strong arms that surrounded his body gave the warmth he has wanted to feel. The longing he felt for days vanished the moment Asami gave him a kiss so deep he nearly asked for air. It was the moment he fully came into his senses. It was such a bliss to go back to the side of the man he oath to live with. The side he felt perfectly belonged. The side of Asami he taken place and owned. A moan escaped Akihito’s mouth giving a go signal for the older man to go more when Asami sucked his cheeks giving off the sound he missed. The slippery sound when they kiss or when Asami devours him. He faced him still lying giving himself to Asami, pressing his body into the lean figure of the man catching the heat it releases. His body burns with desire as he felt a hand inside his boxers. Akihito gasped when he felt Asami seized his hardening length. One of the best things he can feel whenever the crime lord took over his body – his hands all over him, feeling him driving him crazy. He shut his eyes to feel the sensation Asami is giving him at the moment. Not being contended that he was the only one getting all the pleasure, Akihito also did the same. His little hands travelled to the naked body of the crime lord until it gets to the part he wanted inside him. The rounded hips of the pale blond moved upward to provide the access for Asami to do what he was asking a lot, the crime lord smirked about the bold action Akihito made. _“Shut it that smirk of yours.”_ He can only say between his pants and moans not caring to hide his flushed face. Aki on the other hand, moved his hand from the base to its tip until he saw Asami pleasured by his actions. He repeated it gathering his strength while the older man does the same into his. He then placed his head on Asami’s neck nipping the man’s skin while he moves his hand. The man lowered his face to meet the younger’s desires as his response to the nipping. Another mouthful tongue activity came as their both hands are getting busier down their lower parts.

_“Asami…”_

“—ki” A voice suddenly echoed into his ears.

“—hito…” it called again.

                The pale blond moaned to the irritation of the attention it wanted, he was with Asami after all.

_“Wait what with Asama?!”_

“Akihito…” It was a sweet voice with full of concern but it was not the voice he wanted to hear at the moment. He wants Asami’s tone. The tone of voice that indicates power and possession when he says his name. When he wakes up, when he calls him, during their love making every time – the voice he came to love calling his name, only his name. Akihito wanted to hear it but it’s impossible. _For now._

“Akihito…” This time Akihito felt a light touch on his shoulder slowly rocking it as if it really wanted his attention.

                Once again Akihito opened his eyes to see who it was. He finally came to realization when he saw the same room with the sun’s up. When he thought he was at last awake it was when he was not after all. _It was just a dream._ A dream that came from materialization of his own needs.

“Are you alright?” It was Chi’s face that welcomed him when he opened his eyes. She was showing a lot of concern on her face.

                It was the question that was repeatedly asked for the past two days. Two days after he left Asami’s den. Two days when he started what he wanted to accomplished since forever he could remember.

“What is it?” Akihito at last went up but remained seated on his bed while the blanket on his legs was pulled into his chest hiding something he doesn’t want Chi to see.

“You were moaning and I thought you were having a bad dream.”

_“It was not…a bad dream.”_ He wanted to say but he decided not to. He should keep it to himself. Akihito does not want to let anybody knows how he was desperate at the moment.

“Aki?” She asked when she noticed that Akihito was getting into his own world again.

                The dark bags under his eyes were getting serious as she can tell that Akihito was not getting enough sleep since then.

“What?”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah.” He just brushed her off. He asked Chi to leave him alone and he would join them later. The woman was about to exit the room when Akihito called her suddenly.

“Make arrangements for Eun. Bring him here without the eyes of everyone on him.” He said still on his position not even moving.

                Chi went wide with the sudden decision of the young man.

“Why…I mean, why so sudden?” She asked not believing Akihito. They both know that it’ll be hard to get the boy across because of the tight situation in every airport. There was a command from the higher ups to increase the security in every entrance and exit of the country getting control to the flow of people that are coming in and out. The government doesn’t want any wanted people escape their grasp especially with the help of the foreign authorities thus tightening the security in both ports and airport.

“We will put a lot of strains in Korea and we don’t want the kid to be involved on this. I bet the group will take everything they can that will push you to go back.” He explained without looking at Chi.

A lot of changed happened on Akihito that was noticed by Chi but she just can’t tell the man about it because she knows that there’s a lot of going on inside him especially with the news that arrived last night. The news that brought back the emotions to Takaba Akihito that he was trying to conceal for years. Because at last, Sei has finally fell into the hands of supervision. And now Akihito is thinking a way to get the custody from them without finding out that it was him behind the action.

Chi left him on his room while he brain storm about their next plan. When she came down to the receiving area she saw her trusted secretary with a frown on his face.

“Report.” She commanded having the authorities around her. She was really different when she’s in front of her underlings and when she’s with Akihito. It was like all of a sudden she can be the one giving orders and with a split second she can be the one doing the orders. That was how it went since they got reunited. She was once questioned by her secretary and she got furious instead, yelling that no one will question her decision and no one will cross Akihito and if somebody does, they will go straight to a place they wished never existed.

“Kirishima Kei sent an e-mail earlier wanting some inquiries to be answered.” The secretary handed a printed copy of the said mail to Chi as she scanned it while walking towards the kitchen.

“Asami-san’s angry.” She said from the conclusion she got after reading it. It contains some question regarding the occurrence and also about Akihito. Kirishima described Asami with a patience of too thin that they were getting anxious in relation to it.

“What will be our response?” He asked.

“Nothing. Leave it as it is. No one will give information out of this house unless we say so.” She was preparing some sandwiches when he remembered Akihito’s words.

“And…”

“Yes, Chi-sama?”

“Are you willing to go back to Korea now?” Chi asked with a little of concern.

“If given the right reason why, yes I am willing.” He clearly answered. It will be confusing when someone heard the man. The boss’ words are always absolute but when it comes to Chi she always asks first if they are willing to risk their lives and when she gets the answer she wanted it was by then she will initiate the order.

“Go to Korea and get Eun _quietly_ ”

In everyone's eyes she's cold and tough but they didn't know how she was struggling with her inner self towards her son.

There was a long pause before Chi heard the response of her trusted man.

“Of course, Chi-sama.”

And that ended their conversation. He left after bowing to her boss and went to his quarter to fix his things for his departure.

Meanwhile, Akihito was still on his spot not moving an inch. He was debatably thinking about the dream he had. He really thought it was real that he got hard. The mere thought of Asami is driving him crazy and he really wanted to go back to him. But if he does, all the effort and hardships of his team especially Chi will be futile.

Whenever he closes his eyes it was the golden orbs he sees making him more desperate. He can’t escape them as he was being hunted for the past days and the only thing he can do was to stare at the blank space in front of him setting aside all his feelings towards Asami Ryuichi.

\---

It was after midday they started again. One of the specialist under Chi was continuously browsing the net and forums that could give them information regarding what was happening outside the headquarter. The organizations that have been marked piped down and the minor dealers were arrested and put behind the bars for the longest time they can imagine.

Some of the big names were caught and since the higher ups was being helped by the NBIs, they can't use their connections to pull out themselves but of course it will be a different matter if they have the same connection with Asami. And that was one of the handicaps Sei possessed. The trafficker lord does not belong to the inner circle of the corrupted officials because he thought that it was his lost if he will share his profits with the greedy men. Because it was one of the unwritten rules in the underground world that if you want to slipped easily you have to _share_. And as a greedy man, Sei brushed the rule off and remained as an individual organization.

“What about our target?” Akihito's voice echoed throughout the room as he descended from the stairs. He was fresh from bath which was clearly emphasized by the towels on his shoulders.

Chi showed relief when he saw the pale blond getting back on his feet compared to the disoriented one this morning.

“We have been negotiating with the NBIs to give the custody of Sei to us and we are still waiting for their answer given with the conditions they gave beforehand.”

“What conditions?” He asked.

Chi was quiet shocked with the question she got from Akihito.

“What?” Aki asked when he saw the speechless woman.

“You were the one who talked to them remember?”

“Uh...I did? Oh yeah I did. Sorry about that.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Never been better.” Said he and gave off a wide smile.

Chi just watched Akihito went to his seat not removing the concern features on her face.

“Hey, is he good?” One of the crew on her side.

“Uh.Yeah.” She answered doubting her own words. She followed him until he placed himself in front of the electronic device.

Akihito felt his own self being not on his top shape but he needs to show everyone that he was. He opened his computer to see what was the officials are up to.

Hacking the communication line and setting his computer to receive every call and message the men do surely made the work easier. With the set up he can now plan his actions very well.

_“If they decide to give Sei to the Koreans it’ll be hard to get him. Then how will I do it?”_ He thought. _“I can’t reveal anything to the Americans, if they want us to show up in the conference we will also be arrested with our methods. Tssss. What a mess. If we could only catch him before they did everything will be flying colors. Arggghhh.”_

He was staring at the monitor until one message popped out. Then another and another.

Akihito went wide when he read the conversation.

“NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!” Akihito exclaimed that caught the attention of many in the room.

“Chi contact Kirishima now and distract them in any possible way. Shit.”

“What is it Aki?” She asked with confusion. Aki told them that they will not contact any names or any person related to their list that can cause them disadvantage so why now?

“Asami wants Sei. Tsk. He's been contacting one of the officials to make some arrangements for the man to be release and be in his hands. And we can’t let him do that.”

“Why not just let Asami do it Aki? And through him _you_ can—” She suggested.

“No way! Then what’s the point of all of this Chihara? Huh?” His voice runs into the four corners of the room indicating his rage.

Chi backed off.

“I want Sei in any possible way and make it soon!” He ordered.

Chi gripped her phone before contacting her secretary. In the second ring, his man answered and as soon as he did she bombed him with the situation they are in together with instruction that can give Akihito satisfaction. She ended the call but before she approaches Akihito she gave out a heavy sigh that could help her release her tension.

\---

**_Sion Head Office_ **

                Kirishima made his walk-run pace from his own office to Asami’s upon receiving a message from the person they’ve been contacting for days. After giving two knocks he was given permission to enter. Asami was standing in his full view of Shinjuku with a brandy on his hand while his mouth occupies his favorite cigarette.

“Was the bait useful?” Asami asked the secretary the moment he set foot on the carpeted room of the crime lord.

                As expected from his boss. Asami knew very well the game he is playing. The hunches he had turned out to be true, all of them. Akihito and the rest connected to him may not respond to Asami’s call thus the latter made his move to make them call him. _He outsmarted them._

“So what does he want?” He asked Kirishima without turning to him.

“The motive was still unclear but they suddenly showed enthusiasm, Sir.” He explained placing his smart phone on the desk.

                Asami suspected that Akihito will make his move when he received the news that Sei was caught and was detained in one of the camps the NBIs are using. Knowing the history between Sei and Akihito, the crime lord knew that Akihito wanted to have the man on his own hand, so to have Akihito back into his arms, he laid a bait that will catch the attention of the young man. And he did.

“Was it Akihito?” Asami once again asked.

“Unfortunately, no Asami-sama.”

                Kirishima heard his boss made a _tsk_ sound though he did not pushed the thought.

“Trace the number but do it unnoticeable. Play into their hands but don’t give the upper hand.”

“Hai Asami-sama.”

                When Kirishima made his way out, Asami dialed Suoh’s number to give instructions.

“How was it?”

“Asami-sama, the papers were handled carefully and by the end of the day they gave their word that they will give Sei to us.”

“Good. What about the other matter.”

“The routes have been cleared Asami-sama. We can now use them again without the eyes of the authorities.”

                The call ended and made Asami smirked.

_“It’s time to get back at the lost time and you Akihito will once again be mine.”_

                No one can say but the mere thought of Akihito brought different feelings out of Asami. The little set of irritation inside him lingered whenever he thinks the action Akihito made. It is now clear to him that it was Akihito who gave the higher ups the tip that resulted the purge. And the crime lord was not very happy about it. He lost a lot when the cleanse happened and it was days after they started operating again. Asami needed to move fast before he lost his foot on the underworld. He was on top, yes, but the purge resulted him to lie low and he knows that his enemies will take the opportunity to tarnish him and Asami will never allow it. _Never._ It was the brat that asked him to trust him in any possible way but how Asami can do it if the young man itself cannot show himself to at least explain to him what was happening. The impression of Akihito to Asami is slowly crumbling that he wanted the boy not for the reason of having him as his partner but as a person who can play well into his games yet Asami was still hoping that Akihito will show up before everything crumbled down.

_“Show your worth Akihito.”_

\---

**_To Akihito’s_ **

                A laptop came flying when Chi entered the basement. She ordered everyone out when she saw that Akihito at the moment cannot be consoled. Chi watched Akihito lost his cool when he kicked the chairs and tables around him not caring about the wires that supported them in the past days.

“ARGHHHH!!!” He trashed everything he holds to.

                The crashing of glasses echoed the room and it was the cue where Chi needs to stop Akihito.

“Akihito…” She called him but the man didn’t even flick.

“HOW CAN YOU BE SO SLOW CHIHARA?!”

                And something snapped inside Chi.

“How dare you blame me Akihito!?” She shouted back. The first time she did.

                Akihito was taken back but he composed himself in a flash.

“How dare I blame you? OF COURSE IT’LL BE YOU I BLAME TO WHO ELSE?! I GAVE YOU A DIRECT ORDER TO GET THAT FUCKING SEI BUT WHAT?! YO FAILED TO DO SO!”

                His words cut her deep. It was the first time that Chihara failed Akihito but Akihito didn’t see it. He was focused on the failure itself than the thought of Chi sacrificing everything just to help the young man and it made her lost her confidence.

“For the first time, Aki…” But she couldn’t do it.

“For the first time what? Do you think we can get Sei back from Asami without revealing everything? Do you think Asami will be forgivable once he found out that it us who sold him to them? WHAT DO YOU THING WILL HAPPEN HUH CHIHARA?!”

“THEN HAVE YOU GIVEN A THOUGHT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY SUBORDINATES IF WE WILL PUSH THAT PLAN OF YOURS?! THEY WILL DIE AKIHITO!”

“THE HELL I CARE—”

                And there was a slap. So hard that it ringed outside the room. Akihito was stunned at the bold action of Chi that started to show tears in her face.

“You don’t care Akihito? Really?...”

                And she walked out of the room, of Akihito.

                Akihito got himself back but to throw his rage again. He kicked the last table standing before heading out of the dark place. Doors were slamming and the people that witnessed their fight remained silent that for the first time, the strong bond of their leaders suddenly vanished and they didn’t know what to do.

\---

“It’s you who didn’t understand Chi.” Akihito whispered upon walking to the streets of further Tokyo. It was starting to get dark and he didn’t care. A day already passed since their fight and Chi haven’t still reconciled about it. They still operating but there was still a silent war between that no dared to break.

He escaped their Headquarters as he placed his head under his hood. He needed to get out of that place even though his head is killing him. The pain in his head started to affect his body. He started to shiver even though his body was protected by the chill of the surrounding. Now all their plans are turning futile and he cannot do anything anymore. He lost motivation. He felt weak inside that he just need some support but the support he was supposed to have suddenly turned their backs on him.

“I should’ve brought my pain killers…” He started to take the pills the day he vanished from Asami’s penthouse. He didn’t know but getting away from Asami made a stroll on his body and further most, his whole being. He walked without any destination as long as he can shake the feeling off.

                It was two hours to midnight when Akihito decided to go back. He was dragging his body because suddenly it felt heavy. He thought that he might get sick after the walk but when he reached the gate, he noticed that more lights were open. He strictly gave an order to do not attract any attention especially at night so why would be there more lights than usual?

_“Oh no!”_

                He dashed through the door to see what the cause was. Akihito barged in without any hesitation.

“What the—” It was a sight that never crossed his mind.

                The subordinates that Chi brought from Korea were gathered in a circular form watching something from the middle. Even the men he was working with in the basement were there with amusement in their faces. Chi was standing in the corner with her arms across her watching the same thing his men were seeing. With curiosity, Akihito let himself further to see what it was. A tiny life was there wearing a light green jumper with white cotton sweatshirt inside. He was playing with his blocks and constantly building them while a man in black is also constantly ruining them making the tiny boy restless. It was the expression of the kid that brought the amusement in everyone’s faces even in Akihito. He didn’t know having a kid in that house will bring a kind of feeling he thought he will never have again.

                Realizing he was enjoying too much at the scenery, Akihito back off a little bit with a startled expression and went up in a hurry towards his room. Chi saw the look in Aki’s face and was not even upset about it. It was like the atmosphere in the said place changed into Aki’s surrounding back in the laboratory where he, Takato and Kou were there fooling around their research work. That is what Chi saw on his face while watching her son play in the middle of the crowd. They haven’t talk since then and the way Akihito is now, Chi is waiting for the right time for them to sincerely talk about what happened between them. As for the moment, she will put humanity back into Akihito first.

**_In Akihito’s room_ **

“What the hell was that?” He commended when finally alone in his personal space.

“He was just a kid, how could I…” He stopped when he felt his headache came back. He hissed before looking for his medicine where he found in his shelf. Akihito took two pills before going back to his bed. The throbbing in his head went minimal as he drifts into unconsciousness.

\---

_“Do you want to see him?”_ A voice rung out.

_“Huh?”_ Akihito said puzzled by the question. _“See who?”_

_“You know who. Do you want to see him?”_

_“Again who is this who?”_

_“You know who it is. You wanted to see him right?”_

_“Asami…”_

_“Yes, that is his name. Do you want to see him?”_

_“Of course I do!”_

_“Then stop this at once.”_

_“No! I can’t!”_

_“You can. You know you can.”_

_“Are you out of your mind?! I cannot stop this!”_

The walls suddenly changed. Akihito was placed into something familiar room.

_“What the hell is this?”_

_“You said you wanted to see him.”_

They were back into the penthouse in an instant, not knowing how they did. Nothing has changed since he left. The same arrangement, the same color, the same place. _“Is he living all right?”_ A question popped out in his head while he surveys the room. Akihito walked further till he reached the bedroom. There he saw Asami, on his stomach lying in the bed with his back facing Akihito in the door. There was a peck of light in the corner of the room – enough for Akihito to see the full view of the den. Half of Asami’s body, as usual, was covered with blanket he knew how warm underneath it. Akihito gulped as soon as he realized how badly he misses him. But Akihito was taken back when he saw something move beside Asami. The same as the crime lord, the figure was also half naked. He can’t picture it well because most of the view was taken by Asami. The arm of the crime lord was carefully placed around the man's waist seeing how he pulled him closer from time to time. He heard the unknown man moan when he felt the strong arm pulled him in. Jealousy flooded Akihito. _Who was it taking his place? Who was it sleeping comfortably making touch with **his** Asami. _ Akihito needed to know.

Akihito moved forward to fill his questions. He was beside the bed when he tried to remove the blanket but he failed instantly.

When the man in the bed moved again moving closer to the sleeping Asami, they don’t want any gap between them - ever, it was then Akihito saw the identity of the man. But instead of being furious, Akihito fell into the floor as he carefully sits down not stopping the flow of tears from his eyes.

It was him after all. It was Akihito himself peacefully resting together with Asami. The Akihito on the floor was seeing a distant memory of him, he doesn’t know how but he can be sure that it really happened. Now that he saw it before his eyes, the memory came into him what really happened that night. It was a wonderful night they shared after being a part of almost 24-hours and they spent in the dark together being one as they fulfill what was missing without seeing each other. Akihito by now was a little bit of angry with himself. How could he ever forget such happening? How can he push the memory back into his mind as if it was nothing? It was him beside Asami. Of course Asami will never let anyone took his place. _Could he?_

_“See. It was what you bet knowing somehow you’ll lose it.”_ It was the distant voice again.

_“I didn’t lose! I can still pull it through!”_

_“No you can’t. Unless you stop this.”_

_“No.”_ Akihito said firm. _“I know I can get back to his side. I know I can! And I will!”_

_“What if it was too late?”_

                That question became the cue when suddenly his surrounding came crushing. The white walls became dark as if Akihito was trapped in a void of nothingness.

\---

“Asami-sama.” Kirishima broke the flow of thoughts Asami was making while he inhales the pleasure out of his source of lung cancer.

“We got the man and everything else under him.” The secretary reported with every detail from Suoh. “Suoh is in the basement looking for him.”

“Good. And the persuaders?”

                It was then Kirishima paled. “They haven’t contacted again Asami-sama.”

“Oh…” The minimal response concluded Kirishima that his boss will be on his foul mood.

“Takaba Akihito huh… _brat_.”

                For the first time since Akihito fell into their hands Kirishima heard an irritation into his boss’ voice saying Aki’s name.


	19. White Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OOC, wrong grammar, fast pace while some parts may confuse you.
> 
> *hides*

It was yet another stroll Akihito made in the cold streets near their place, becoming it as a routine seems not bad for Akihito. The suffocation he was feeling in the house they also called headquarters was somewhat became unbearable. Chi took the leadership with ease and the pale blond just let her thus resulting of losing his place there. No one dared to look into his eyes whenever he walks around the house and the people turned distant not that he cared about it. Not really actually. He knows it very well that the time will come when something like that would happen.

The dreams were still there and it revolved deeper – darker. There were times that Akihito woke up with a heavy feeling of someone struggling him and it made him difficult to breathe. Chi would sometimes barge into his room when he would shout due to his dreadful dreams. It’s becoming more and more out of hand. And it made a lot of change in Akihito, _again_. He then usually got three to four hours of sleep everyday causing him darker bags under his eyes, his skin became paler and he overall got thinner. Sleeping pills were always present near his bed for him to at least have a decent sleep from time to time. His appetite was gone and even Chi can’t bring his usual self. She sometimes would push Akihito to eat but he would just brush her off – _again_. The two of them came into understanding but neither the two of them wanted to back down so the clash between them remained though Chi’s concern never left. In addition to his condition, his dosage of medicine went up not balancing his food intake and the medicine resulting him of shivering whenever he took them. However, even though it made him like that he can’t stop taking them. The pills helped him quite enough to go through his everyday life. The headaches vanished but will come back when he forgot to take his medication yet Akihito decided that he doesn’t want to go to any hospital because he knew that somehow it will reveal their location to Asami and he is still not ready to face him which contradicts his desires to see him.

 _“Quite complicated right?”_ Akihito whispered to himself pulling his jacket closer to his body. The night air was getting colder and colder making it hard for him to go further with his walks.

 _“Are you fine? Asami?”_ In his thoughts again. He bet that Asami will have sleepless nights due to the work load he needed to face. It was the aftermath of his plan and he was sure that the man was restless just like him.

                One week already passed since the NBI’s and Navies left Japan. The collaboration of two countries brought down many organizations and it made the underground pause their operations. But it never stopped them. Two days after they had left, people began to do their things again. Though everyone knew that many of them started from scratch. Excluding the none other than, Asami Ryuichi. He remained on top and he was the only _businessman_ that got the control to move his hands despite with the eyes of many. Making him the most powerful man in Japan _at the moment_ yet it didn’t manage to make his mood lighter. It stayed foul and dark. Because three weeks – three whole weeks since Akihito disappeared from his sight.

\---

**_Sion’s Underground_ **

“—ck.” A voice rung out in the corner of a dark room. He has been coughing blood for days and no one seems to care. His hands were on metal cuffs that hanged above his head. He was sitting but his body aches due to the beating he got from everyone who came down to see him. There was food alright but it was never enough. He needed more food, water, light and freedom. But he was refused to. The people continued to ridicule him making him feel bad towards himself. The former proud man fell deep and it was to all Asami’s amusement. Sei muttered another curse as soon as he realizes that he will never get out of there alive.

**_At the Office_ **

“Here are the reports, Asami-sama.” The secretary handed folders but his boss just remained looking at the distant. Kirishima was very sure that the crime lord’s thoughts were on someone else.

“Leave it here.” Asami finally said.

“Hai.” Said Kirishima and left.

                Asami let out a sigh as soon as he started to browse the contents of the papers.

 _“Korea’s in mess huh”_ He commented.

                Well yes, of course it would. Nobody’s expecting it but it happened. The honorable Sang Group lost its face as soon as the news broke mainstream about the activities the group were doing behind in every facility they owned. The human experiments and further illegal transactions they conducted hit the papers reaching even the forgotten streets of the said country. Controversies flooded and the officials of the group were put into question regarding the matter. Some of them went into bars directly as the evidence flew across the tables. Most of their territories were shut down however, the current CEO of the group remained missing. The fierce woman who runs the group since the death of the former CEO went missing and they didn’t know where they can start the search. Fingers were pointing from one another to another to put the blame and the responsible of all of this but the most important person at that time was still MIA. The inner circle of the leader was all gone, the trusted men of the woman suddenly vanished without a clue. They faded from Korea and even with the help of the nearby countries, they can’t still locate them. Asami not knowing it was actually Chi that did all the work.

Chihara knew it would come to this but it didn’t matter to her. The hell she cares. She can leave the group into shatter and she will never regret it. It was not hers to begin with. Han’s name was also put into question but she didn’t even flick when she heard the news. With her wits, she erased their identities while on Japan, his subordinates changed names together with her but she still prefer her given name but of course she needs to get use to the new one. Manipulating from behind was easy for her. While on Japan she opted from one of her officials to be the source of leakage. Getting control of the computer they were using in the head office, well anything is possible with the _proper_ use of internet and appropriate software, she managed to put the dark schemes into broad light starting the fire in the corporation. She erased their selves into the maps of Korea and put the group into shame which _they_ had all wanted. At last one of Akihito’s dreams came true but as of now, Chihara knew it wouldn’t matter to the man anymore. Akihito – in Chi’s eyes seemed lifeless. The remaining glow on his eyes burned out as the days passed. The nightmares scared the shit out of her but she couldn’t do anything about it.

 

 _“I gave you a chance Akihito with that bait but I think you missed it. You missed your one chance of getting me into your game.”_ Asami thought after reading the reports. He reached for his pack of cigarettes and started to burn one. He didn’t care much how the mighty faction got into trouble, it was into his advantage anyway. Asami have his own suspicion but the thought of Chihara is making him irritated again. He knew that Akihito was part of it and he can’t wait to know how they did it. Though he doesn’t know when will he ever hear of any of it.

“Hmmn.” With a light of amusement.

                The silence was cut by the ring of his phone.

“Suoh.” He greeted.

“Asami-sama. I found him.” The man replied.

“Report to me directly.” The boss commanded. Twenty minutes later his door opened by Suoh with a folder on his hands.

“One of our Intel caught a glimpse of him.” Suoh watched his boss browse the papers. There was a pictured attached to proved that it was Akihito they managed to locate. He was wearing his hoodie but Suoh was sure that it was definitely Akihito. The pictured showed the pale blond sitting in one of swings in an open park for kids. A neighbor park something like that. He was looking up thought nothing showed on his face.

 _“He got thinner.”_ Asami said but he never let it out. He then saw the address where the brat was caught. It was far though not quite because Asami can still reach him nevertheless.

“What are your orders Sir?”

“Survey him. Don’t let him know that we already know his location and report to me directly.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.” The man was about to exit himself when he heard Asami call his name.

“And don’t forget to give our guest another hospitality.” He smirked. An evil one.

                Suoh bowed and exited with a grin on his own face.

\---

 

**_To Akihito’s walk._ **

“Shit. I should have brought another jacket.” Akihito talked to himself while taking another walk.

                It was not that cold but Akihito can feel twice the chill. He never missed one of his walks even though it was hard for him already. It was for the comfort he seek after all.

                He continued until he heard a car behind him. Akihito set aside himself to give way but the car did not passed him thus it went slowly until it catch up with the pale blond.

“Takaba Akihito?” A familiar voice he heard. He slowly turned to see who it was.

“Ma—yu-san?”

“It is really you!” She exclaimed.

 _“Fuck. Shit. No.”_ He panicked inside though he didn’t show it.

“Funny seeing you here. Still not coming back?” That question almost made him a heart attack. She talks as if she knows what she is talking.

“What—do you mean Mayu-san?”

“Cut the crap Akihito. I know you left.” She smiled showing her fully red lips.

“Though I don’t know why.” Still smiling. He hated it. The kind of smile that can pull someone into something.

                Akihito ignored him and started walking. He doesn’t want to elaborate. Especially to Mayu because she was a direct link to Asami and he was not yet ready or will ever be.

“Hey!” She called. “I won’t tell him.” Trying to convince Akihito. She then started to drive slowly to match his walking.

“Leave Mayu-san. I have no business with you.” He answered.

“Oh? Really? When I say I won’t tell him I found you then I won’t Akihito-kun. We are not that _close_.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes you are. Define close Mayu-san.”

She chuckled. “Funny Akihito-kun. Well I guess we will not have a chit chat then.”

“Yes. We will not.”

“Okay. Well I guess Takato-kun will hear nothing new tonight either.”

 _“Takato…kun?”_ His eyes went wide as wide as he could.

“Wait. Did you say Takato? How the fuck did you know Takato?”

                She gave him a smile then said, “Bye.” She gradually passed Akihito that made the latter panicked. When her car passed him, Akihito unconsciously run after her.

“Wait Mayu-san!” He shouted. His breathing came short as he run _tiredly._

                Mayu was a sadist. He let him run by driving little by little and she saw how Akihito made an effort to catch her.

“That pace of run is kind of bothering.” Mayu said removing her sadistic face. She could see how Akihito open his mouth for air to come easily inside. His body was limping while he runs.

But seconds after she made a full stop. She cannot see Akihito anymore behind her. She exited her car and found Akihito on the ground – lifeless.

\---

“Arggh.” He growled. The light was hurting his eyes. The tried closing them the moment he opened them but his curiosity got him.

“Where this is this _time_?” Akihito looked closely at his surroundings. Big panels of windows. White ceiling. White walls. Smell of antiseptics. He tried moving but the pain all over his body is killing him though compared to his passed days, he is feeling actually better - just the body pain. When he reached for his arm, he realized that there was an IV fluid attached.

“Hospital. Shit. _Mayu._ ” He tried remembering what happened and how did he ended up there.

“Takato!” To his surprise realization, he moved in a flash and sit up. And pained it him afterwards.

“And you shouldn’t move like that kid.” The voice from the door caught the attention of the pale blond.

“Mayu-san.”

“Yep the one and only. You should be thanking me though kid.”

“It was your fault anyway.” Akihito answered sharply.

“Oh? You wouldn't talk to me so I drove away. Now you blame me. Anyways, what the hell are you doing Takaba Akihito?” She sounded angry. “You're over fatigue, under malnourished and from your samples you’re take some medicine. I have to put you into sleep for your body to rest. And it will take days for you to fully recover.”

“Wait what?” Akihito was surprised from what the woman said. “How many days I have been asleep?”

“Two days. Two whole days.” She acted by showing her two fingers.

“WHAT?!”

“Yep. Your body aches now right? It’s a good sign then, your body is taking in the nourishment it needed.”

“Not that. Two days?” _Shit._ “Where are my things? My phone?” _Shit._ He cursed continuously.

“Oh, it’s right there.” She pointed in one of the corners of the room. “I have to take the call from your phone while you’re asleep. Sounded like a girl.”

“How can you do that?!?” He panicked. _“Fuck what if...”_

“Don’t worry. I didn’t say anything. I just mentioned that you were in a hospital, resting. I assured that you were safe. But...”

“But?” _What now?_

“I didn’t mention where exactly you are right now. The lady was furious but I managed to convince her.”

“How come they didn’t push to know...”                     

And Mayu just smiled. A wide bothering smile.

“What did you do?” Aki's tone was serious. He knew that Mayu was just like Asami full of different secrets and if she did something to his people Aki would not hesitate to take her down – in any means he know.

“Nothing.” Again that smile. “At the moment.”

“What do you want then?” Sensing that Mayu was hiding something.

“I thought it was you who need something from me.”

The thought of Takato came back.

“How did you know Takato?” He sounded like a threat.

didn’t answer but her smile remained. She walked around the room eyeing Akihito.

“What would be the exchange if I answer your question?” She returned the question with her boldness.

_“What the hell was that? Exchange?”_

“You see Akihito-kun, I don’t just tell a story... I sell them. So if you want some kind of information, you need to buy it. In your case I will gladly make an exemption. You can buy it in any kind of payment you want.”

“What do you mean?”

“Be it money if you have it, service probably you will become one of my men, information a kind of exchange, or maybe...” She scanned him and her wicked smile returned.

“Or maybe?”

“You have a fine body Aki...”

“Fuck no!”

               Mayu chuckled when Akihito got what she meant.

“Well, if you don’t have among my options, how about your loyalty?”

-Lo--yalty? That part became the bull’s eye of Akihito. Loyalty, the outmost thing he gave Asami and will he never betray him. But Mayu gave her the option knowing very well that Asami was behind him.

“Yes. Your loyalty. Pretty fair right?”

“N—o. I can’t do that. Especially the last. I—cant...”

Mayu showed a fake troubled face. She was enjoying it very well. _“Ryu, now I know why you are so attached to this boy.”_

“Why not, it’s not as if you’re back with Asami right?”

His patience with the talk between them was getting thin. How can someone like Mayu have an upper hand about the matter. He hated it.

“Asami is...mine and I am his.” He declared making Mayu raised an eyebrow.

-Oh? You? But what I saw when Asami visited you yesterday was filled with coldness.

“He went—here?” He asked with his heart beating fast. The mere thought of Asami going here sent him unnecessary chill. He can’t have the crime lord looking at him while he lay unconscious. “But you said...you won’t tell—him.”

“Oh? I did?”

“YES! YOU SAID YOU WON’T TELL ASAMI ABOUT FINDING ME!”

“Ah that.” She chuckled. “Akihito-kun. When I left that talk was done and when I picked you up, that was already another kind of setting. And he already know it anyway so I didn’t have to tell him anything.”

Again. That made Akihito wide eye.

“He—knows? How come?” _What the fuck?_

“Pretty annoying right? He has been tailing you already and here I thought I can play with him a little. Tsk. But it is Asami we are talking about, he partly knows everything Akihito-kun now.”

Failed. That was Akihito thought after hearing Mayu's explanation. He never thought that he will get busted this soon and he hasn’t achieved anything. It was all failures. _“So what the point of all this.”_ Akihito then started crying. Silently. His thoughts were killing him and it made him heavy heart. He fucked up once again. All his life was failures and he didn’t know how he can get up this time. His father, his friends, Chi and the present. He can’t take it anymore. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Akihito weep as the woman silently shared the devastation.

“Second.”

“Hmmn?” When he heard Akihito murmured something between his sobs.

“Your second option. I’ll take it.”

Mayu smiled again. With sincerity this time. _“You still hope Akihito-kun. But as being involved to this kind of world, you can’t escape. Especially in Asami' hand.”_ She showed pity in her eyes that was not noticed by the pale blond.

“Then shall we start? Soon maybe? After your recovery that is.”

“Fine. But what about Takato?”

“Don’t worry about that. His schedule will be tomorrow and you will have all the time catching up.”

“Schedule? For what? Is he nurse here? Doctor?”

Mayu chuckled suddenly.

“Oh no Aki. He is not yet fit for that matter but he has the qualities though.”

Mayu saw how confused Akihito was.

“Patient Akihito-kun. Takato is a patient here and it has been three years.”

Never did he know that Takato was still undergoing some _treatment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO to you guys! :)
> 
> I did say that the story is nearing its end... then I realized while writing this chapter that the chapters ahead aren't. :D
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking up with me. XOXO!!!


	20. Between Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OOC, wrong grammar, fast pace.
> 
> /hide for the late update.

**_Flashback. Sion._ ** _The day Asami received a report from one of his men that Akihito was **picked** up by Mayu._

An hour later, Asami called the woman after his meeting with the managers of his clubs. At first Mayu denied it playfully as if she was toying with Asami, she loves doing it to feel superior with the man. Well it’s not new. However the moment Mayu felt that Asami was not in mood, she imediately turned serious and went to negotiate with the crime lord.

“What do you want?” Asami asked getting the hint of the woman that she wants another one of deal.

“Akihito.”

“No.”

“No? Why? It was me who found him first.” She reasoned out.

“We will not have this call if you did.” Asami made a smirked as if the woman can see it. Though the other line knew she did.

“Oh.” Mayu felt some disappointment in her voice when she realized that she was second. She became inferior once again. And it always does it is Asami Ryuichi after all.

 

Asami smirked again getting the victory over the conversation. There are some points in their lives that the crime lord will turn around and will overlook the _things_ Mayu did to him because getting a _fight_ with the woman will never bring him advantage but if he tried giving some thoughts to it, he actually can.

 

“Fine you got me. But I still want Akihito-kun.”

“For what purpose?” He lied low because he knew very well that at the end of the call he would Akihito back. At last.

“You know very well Ryu why I want him.”

Asami got silent and fell into thinking but before he could talk back Mayu interrupted.

“Maybe the term borrow would be more appropriate?” She asked without leaving the serious tone.

“I am amazed by your witty. You know me very well.”

“Yes and that is what I hate about, I know _you very well_.”

“Do you, really.” He teased her.

Asami was then already had a plan and he was going to do it regardless of what the pale blond would say. From that conversation, he made a resolve to never do the same thing again regarding with boy. He lowered his guard down and it resulted some impact to Asami. An impact he never thought he would encounter. If he needs restriction, so be it. Akihito lost his footing on Asami's ground and Asami will squeeze everything from Akihito as his _payment_.

“Well I guess I will be expecting you later?”

“Hmmmn.”

“Well then, I must prepare for your arrival my Lord.” She said with a lot of sarcasm.

Asami hung up as Mayu on her place started to preapre for the crime lord's arrival.

\---

 

 

**_Hospital. Almost two hours after Akihito collapsed on the ground._ **

The doctor went into the pale blonde’s room checking his status. Who would have thought that the person lying on the bed surrounding with apparatus was actually the same person the woman brought in. He is getting stable with the help of the tubes connected to his body. The color of his skin was leaving the pale shade and was turning to its original one. The soft breathing was a great sign that he was getting a good rest, the one he needed the most. The doctor bet that the young man hasn’t slept peacefully for days which were the reason of his dark circles under his eyes. The woman in white gown smiled after the inspection. She later injected some fluids in the boy’s arm as an addition to his medication. She needed to sedate him so that his body will recover fast and will able to do what he _needs to do_. To her surprise, when she turned around he saw Asami standing by the door less his men. The authority around him never left him and for sure whoever will see him in that position will be intimidated enough to scram. But she will not. Not to him.

“And what will be that?” The golden eyed man asked seeing that Mayu pulled some needle from Akihito.

“Sedative? I need him to be fully recovered. Fast.” She answered as she watches Asami get close to the unconscious young man.

            Mayu was about to speak more but when she saw the intense stare Asami was giving Akihito, she knew that it is not her place to speak. His eyes were cold and it was not something she expected to be. She thought that Asami will show some sympathy in Akihito but it was what she saw. She gets the feeling that Akihito will be in deep trouble if ever he was awake at that moment. No one would ever do something as leaving Asami in the air as that, erasing his own information to be traced, and on top of that would sell his _business_ locations to some foreign people but Akihito actually did it. She may not receive a direct hit but Mayu knows that that event caused trouble for all of them in the underworld.

“You sure are eager to get him.” He broke the silence that lasted for minutes.

“I am indeed. He has the brains and I need it.”

“You are doing great these days, Mayu.” The mention of her name from Asami at that time truly shocked her. She was used to be called by her name but the way Asami called her made her to think that Asami was starting to recognize her as his footing. Because for years, she felt that she was always under Asami. Someone he would crush any minute he likes. Well yes, in the eyes of many they are in par that if ever to be caught in the middle of their _fight_ it will only be miserable but in reality, the crime lord is actually a step higher than her – and to everyone else.

“Of course I am who you think you are talking to. I could give you some pain if I actually try you know it.” She said bravely because she knows it very well that she can.

“A pain I can cure.” Said Asami.

“Whatever Ryu.” She backed out for the sole reason that she’s wasting time answering to Asami’s way of distraction.

“I will bring him with me. Prepare his papers.” Asami commanded Mayu with a tone of being impatient. Whatever made him foul mood, no one knew.

“What?” She blurted out. “You agreed that I can take him.”

“Did you mention when?”

“Fuck that Ryuichi! Stop bullshitting with me. You agreed with me and you should know what happens…”

“To what? I call the shots here Mayu not you. Akihito is mine and will always be mine.”

“I will just borrow him you dimwit! Stop being so possessive here big guy! This is my place and it will be my rules that you will follow!”

            Asami got silenced and it was not a good sign.

“Akihito may start panicking if it will be **_you_** the first one he will see. He was really not physically and mentally okay when I saw him.” There was indeed a concern in her voice that Asami noticed.

            Asami already knows it. The pale blond was not better after he left him. He was sure that Akihito really did push himself during those days of purging. And the thought of Akihito being restless in bringing his world down pisses him off. The irony of the person he _helped_ to stand up was in fact the same guy that tries to bring him down – not directly him but the underworld is part of Asami, a big part of him. Betrayal is what Asami detest the most. Words of trust will never be enough for him because actions are what he prefers. The same kind of trust that Asami was willing to give but before he could actually do it, the other party made it crumbled to the floor underneath his shoes.

“If he will stay here under my care, I can bring his health back to the way it was before, before handing him to you.” Mayu craved a smile, a victory one.

            Asami smirked at the thought of Mayu doing exactly what he wanted. Since their last encounter, Mayu has been in his range and he can’t let her interfere with his businesses. He can’t have the woman hold something into him that she may use to back at him though Asami quite knew that Mayu will never do something idiotic. Never been safe as they say. But things changed now. Mayu has Aki and she was having favors from him. Soon it’ll fall into his hands if something might happen badly in the process.

“One week.” Asami broke his silence with his intimidating voice. “I will give you one week and by then you will send him back, to me.”

“Of course, I will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for keeping up with me. I know I've been updating longer than before...let's say...stuff happens.  
> So yeah. Expect the same for the next chapters I think? :) 
> 
> I know the chapter was short. I was about to add more but it felt like that addition didn't belong in this chapter so I removed it and saved it for the next ones. :)  
> I've already made the drafts and I'll keep looking for time to fix those drafts so yeah.
> 
> Feel free to review, comment and critic.
> 
> XOXO TO YOU GUYS!


	21. He's Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual warnings and disclaimer. :D

**_Present Day at Mayu’s_ **

**_Day 2 since Akihito woke up_ **

“I thought we are going to talk about Takato today.” It was a demanding statement and not a query. Akihito has been awake for three hours now since the dawn break and he hasn’t got his answer from the woman yet. When he woke up yesterday, his mind was still clouded and cannot think straight however, the woman knew it so she threw him into confusion to get the answer she wanted but now that his head recovered it’s his time now to do the asking. He has been itching to know everything that Chi cannot tell him. She said it was to protect their friends and also to protect themselves. But Akihito knew very well that it was not that all. The childhood friend grew into something in five years he’s gone and now he cannot tell completed how she thinks though there are times that Akihito still got the woman under him. However, he will not anymore to problem Chihara because Mayu now will give him the respond not matter what it takes.

“That can wait Akihito-kun.” She answered while she checks his status. It was her usual get up. The lab coat, hair on ponytail, red lips, and the never forgotten high heels.

“And I can’t. No one is giving me answers about them and now that I know that you knew them I cannot remain calm. Now tell me what you know about Takato and Kou. Or …Asami won’t let you…” He demanded with his serious face.

“Why wouldn’t Asami let me? He doesn’t even know it and why can’t you just ask him yourself? I know you will have a good conversation with him. Takato _is_ your friend after all.”

“Or was?” Mayu observed him and she saw the expression she wanted to see. Akihito’s uncertainty. And then she showed her signature smile.

                Akihito stayed silent. The question shot him. Something suddenly sinks into him. What will he do if he is about to face Takato? What would he say? What greetings should he give? Out of the blue, he felt nervous that it displayed into his face.

“Don’t worry Akihito-kun, I know you will be able to reconcile.” She assured after being satisfied. If she can’t top Asami, then she will use someone to give herself confidence that she lacks whenever Asami’s around. And that is Akihito, _for now._ She means nothing harm but sometimes it makes her feels something above than the rest which eventually can produce excellent ideas. She was not doing any bad but her teasing can quite go further that sometimes it really hurts. The source of her sadistic aura.

“Ah!” Mayu got startled by the sudden buzz on her phone. When she picked it up and saw the name appeared on her phone Mayu showed once again her curved lips that was colored by her favorite red lipstick.

“What is it?” Aki asked being aware of that smile. And it never brought any good to anyone – to him.

“Speaking of the devil. He’s here.” With her teasing tone.

“He? As in Takato? Or… Asami?” Wide eyes he was with an open mouth. He wished neither.

Mayu looked Akihito with amusement.

“You really miss him do you?”

“What? Who?”

“Asami. You brought his name twice.”

                If looks could just kill, the woman would have been shot already.

“Is it Takato?” Avoiding the topic. He really wanted to push away the thoughts of Asami for now. Akihito just learned Asami went to see him but the way the woman described him gave him more regret on leaving him. And it’s not doing him any good either.

“Yes, who else could it be? You wanted answers then you’ll gonna get them directly from the person you’ve been asking for. And don’t avoid my question Akihito-kun. It’s obvious that you miss him.” She smiled once again before turning into the door. She left Akihito in daze that he just stared at the closed door.

_What the hell was that? Because I said his name twice she shouldn’t conclude ideas… I am not…_ Akihito stopped thinking because he realized that he did miss him. He misses him for everyday that they separated. Is he really ready to face the crime lord? Can really put himself in front of the man he left? But before he got sucked again by the thoughts of Asami he later focuses on what Mayu said. He’s here. Already.

_I didn’t mean this way. I cannot face him like this. I should have prepared myself not like this…_ He started having internal panicking. His mind started to process unwanted thoughts.

10 minutes later of agony of what he supposed to do his door opened.

                Mayu still wears her smile that was starting to increase Aki’s nervousness. _Damn woman. Removed that smug face of yours._ He thought.

Akihito got distracted by the presence of the woman but he saw a man behind her back and he was so sure that he knew who it was. He started to have cold feet that made him just follow them with his eyes not even letting his breath produce any sound.

“Ahem.” Mayu broke the tense around the patient blond.

                Akihito threw a glare on the woman getting more pissed with how she looked amused by any minute of it.

“I must leave you two alone. I know you have a lot to catch up and Taka-chan? Akihito-kun wants to everything so be honest neh?~~~”

_Taka-chan? What?_

                And after that Mayu left the room leaving her smell on the air, Akihito faced the man he was partly searching months ago. Akihito made a mental check on how Takato looked like because somehow in an instant his mind froze that he can’t think anything.

“Takaba Akihito?”

The man’s voice echoed into his ear and without any second wasting, Akihito stood up not minding the coldness he felt afterwards throwing himself on the man who just called him.

“IT IS REALLY YOU!!!” Akihito exclaimed with so much excitement and happiness on his voice. He recognized the voice immediately the moment he spoke. It was the same voice he listened to when they were conducting experiments way back then.

“Of course I am! You fool! I am the only Takato you knew!” Takato answered with the same tone of eagerness. “Man I never thought this moment will never happen!”

                Akihito shed tears when he heard those words. The overwhelming feeling cannot be contained and his tears flow without stopping. He has been worried about them and Chi’s words cannot put himself into relaxation. The scene he saw back then was very powerful that when he woke up from his coma, he had nightmares about his two friends calling his name, digging the out of himself, wanting more drugs. He was so scared that something might happen to them since he didn’t know what could possibly take place when they overdose. But since he was in such field, he already figured it out what could it bring. He hoped that they didn’t end up what he thought they would be. However, seeing his friend now put his mind into ease.

“Aki stop! Your making my shirt wet!” The man joked as he pushed carefully the pale blond telling him to stop crying. The Akihito he knew was not really into emotions though seeing him now changed his impression into him. Akihito did really changed.

“I am here now, am I? So stop being an idiot and stop crying…”

“But… I am just so happy tears cannot stop…”

                Takato gave him one of the warmest smiles he ever received and that made him feel a lot lot better.

“Don’t worry I am here now.”

                Akihito smiled back at him as he laughed about how messy he looked like. The pale blond went back to his bed as Takato followed him. The feeling of having someone so close to his heart gave him the essence of being alive again.

“What about Kou? How is he? Where is he? Did he come with you?”

“Whoa! Whoa! What’s with the questions? We got all the time we want to we can just relax for now and we could fill that inquiries of yours later.” Said he.

                Akihito agreed to it. He was satisfied at the moment that he and just remained silent and feel the atmosphere together with his long lost friend.

“It is really nice to see you again Akihito. Really.”

“Yeah. Same here.” The pale blond answered not noticing the bit of sadness in the corner of Takato’s eyes.

                The time went on as Takato told the young man what happened when he _left._ Akhito found out that his comatose state was never brought into news around the campus and the one got around was that he left the premises and never came back. Both Kou and he never remembered what they did while on high so they didn’t really know what happened on the blond.. Akihtio asked what was the last thing he remembered and he said, “We were on the lab while eating this snack from the canteen and then we heard you left.” Akihito didn’t know what to respond to that. He fell into deep thought trying to think about his answer but he found nothing. He can tell that his friend’s memory was hazy and it was all because of the drug the facility slowly gave them.

“How did you get in here?” The pale blond asked.

“I… don’t really know.” Takato honestly answered.

“Hmmm…What?” He was now also confused.

“When I got into myself Mayu-san was already taking care of me. She said that she found me on the trash bins hyperly looking for something. Her nurses were even afraid of me so they called the chairman herself to look at me.” He explained.

“Simple as that?”

“Ahhh…yes? It’s not really a rare occasion that a stray would be looking for food in trash bins right?”

_Right._ Akihito thought. _As if Mayu will bring herself down from her nest for just a stranger._

“What else?”

“Well…Since then I’ve been here.”

“How long again?”

“Three years I think?”

                That count number made Akihito express a shock face.

_Takato has been in the hospital for three years. And why are you still then?_

                And as if Takato read his mind he continued.

“I am still under rehabilitation Aki.” The sad tone which got the attention of Akihito was the reason he faced the man.

“Mayu-san was very helpful and even though I cannot pay her, she let me stay as long as I can stand on my feet which are…”

“Are…?”

“Quite far from now.”

                And he got it. Takato still have remnants of the drugs inside him. He was right after all. The drug cannot be flushed out from the body by just stopping taking it. He created a monster medicine that can ruin a person’s life forever even if they wanted to turn back. And Akihito blamed himself for doing it to Takato. He has been weak and he just let the masterminds control him destroying the beautiful lives ahead of his friends and now also to the many people who have been victimized by the Sang Group. The millions lives he wrecked will forever hunt him which just the thoughts of it can make the pale blond quiver. The heavy responsibility went back to his shoulder and the plan to clean the dark side of the streets was not enough to pay for his mistakes. The young men and women who got the taste of it were scattered anywhere he could think the Sang Group can reach. Akhito hopes that those people can get the treatment Takato received blinding the fact that not everyone is very fortunate just like his fate. He can picture the users losing their minds craving to the drug crawling to the walls with their nails as they call for someone who can bring it to them. The way he saw his two friends gone to the same situation were enough to conclude how bad the withdrawals could get. And it was beyond his reach now. His state of mind and body was not sufficient to help everyone and the guilt became greater and greater until it alarmed the man beside Akihito.

“Akihito?” He called him out though the pale blond just crawled back until he reached his headboard pulling his knees into his chest covering his ears as if there is someone shouting at him. He was shaking a bit with the visibility of having irregular breathe.

“Hey, Akihito! Are you okay?” Takato tried caressing him to soothe him but Akihito just crawled further more.

“I’m gonna call Mayu-san, okay?” He moved quite far to make the call and after just minutes, Mayu came back with a couple of nurse behind her.

“What happened?” She inquired.

“We were just talking and he started to act like that… I tried calling him but he won’t respond…”

                The woman sat beside Akihito close enough for a reach but when she does; her hands were slapped back as if Akihito doesn’t want to be pulled from his position.

“Akihito, it’s okay…”

“N—o is no—t.” Mayu got relieved when he heard Aki’s voice. Proof that the pale blond was still with them.

“What happened Aki?”

“—up…”

“What?”

“s..—up…”

“Aki?”

“SHUT UP!!!” Akihito startled everyone on the room when he shouted and started to trash everything near him. The IV Fluid that was on his wrist was pulled off as the stand of it fell. Mayu got alarmed but she went late splashing the drop of his blood on his white clothe but she managed to pinned his hands above his head stopping himself from scratching his fresh wound.

“ARGHHH!!! LET GO!!!” Akihito was turning his head side wards signaling the woman he doesn’t want to be restrained.

“Akihito stop or else I will have them sedate you.” She warned.

“FUCK YOU!!! LET ME GO!” He still fought back. Mayu gave a nod to her nurses to carry out the sedation.

                Even with the current state, Akihito was still powerful and managed to push the nurse before she could even push the needle through his skin. Takato stood back as he watches the scenery. He was not sure what to do about it. He was quite scared about the sudden outburst of Akihito so he decided to remain at the back. The nurse got up to try again. It was then successful that Akihito’s strength subdued. Mayu gave a heavy sigh as he pulled her arms.

“That…was unexpected.” She commented. The doctor pulled from her position as she survey her patient. The nurses started to attend his wrist to stop his bleeding. Infection may occur if will not be taken immediately. Mayu showed the poker she usually doesn’t have.

“I’ll look for him…” Takato said out of the blue.

                Mayu being drained out of energy, agreed as she took her leave together with her two attendees.

“Call me again if something unusual happen.”

“Okay…”

                The room got the silence once again. Takato moved forward to see the newly sedated Akihito. He was sure that the pale young man was still conscious despite of the body being stopped. He knew the feeling of it as if the world moved slower than the usual but the brain could still process what was happening around him.

“Aki…” He called him and he knew Akihito heard him by the movement of his half open eyes. The weak state of the man was never something new to him himself but to Takato it was fresh and something else.

“I never thought that…pfft. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, sorry Aki I didn’t mean to laugh.” His laugh echoed to the white room but he was sure that no one could hear it outside. Takato moved closer to Akihito near enough to place his mouth an inch away from his ear.

And he whispered.

_“I never thought that you could end up just like Kou. Our dead friend Kou.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to all of you!!! *chuuuuu~~~~


	22. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should hide from you guys now for the super late update. Lol. The passed months were full of deadlines for the initial phase of my research study and I was stuck on doing the paper works. Then there’s the examination and more deadlines. I was itching to do the update but yeah I need to meet the requirements. Sad la.
> 
> And errr... I take back some of my words… This fic is not nearing its end. Gawd. I don’t know but I feel like that I can still make most of the story so maybe I will let it stay longer. :) 
> 
> WARNING: Unbeta-ed, OOC, wrong grammar, fast pace, drama lol
> 
> Enjoy!

                The darkness ate him, his body, his mind, everything. He tried to move, to reach out, and to call anyone for help but no part of his body responded to his commands. The last light he saw was the laughing face of his friend Takato. _Why are you laughing? Hey! Wait his friend? Was he really a friend?_ He thought as he tried processing what was happening.

His mind received an impact that he no longer understands what was happening. There are pieces of his memories that overlapped from one thing to another. Akihito slowly drifts into nothingness until he heard the last queue for his shattering.

_…dead friend Kou?_

_“Who was Kou again? Wait… dead? As in no life Kou?”_

_“…Ahhh… That Kou the lad with the white lab coat…”_ The image from his time in KUST flashed.

_“…I was there too right? I was with them…There’s Kou, Chi and Takato… I am with them…but where are they now? Oh. I was with Takato earlier and he was laughing…why would he laugh? Did Kou made a lame joke again? But Takato was wearing normal clothes. Is it allowed in the laboratory? I thought they were strict in school rules. School? What school? Ah… the home school. Home schooling. But wait… Did Kou and Takato visit me in the main house? Main house was home schooling right Chi? Chi? Where is Chi? Did she bury herself in codes again? When was the last time I saw her? Oh she was with her son… Son? When did she have son? Oh no… my head aches again. I need pain killers. Otou-san… I need some pain killers… my head is cracking..Otou-san?...”_ And there was a bang. _“Otou-san?... Hey Otou-san… you’re bleeding… do you need some pain killers too?”_ The blood flooded his knees as he pulled closer his dead father. _“Wake up Otou-san…Sei is coming…Sei… Who is Sei? Wait… Why are you so cold Otou-san? We just celebrated my birthday right? Talk to me Otou-san! That woman will laugh at me! I need pain killers! Otou-san!”_

                His eyes were close. His body was sleeping. And he was dead to the world. But his unconsciousness started to ruin him. To broke him. Pieces by pieces. There was no proper of time with the flashback he was experiencing. No one can see what was his mind trying to tell him. No one is there but darkness. No one will console him and so to stop his tears. No one but himself. Akihito was all alone with no one to share the loneliness he was feeling. The tears he thought that only existed in his mind but little did he know, in the real world too. They were slowly falling down from his closed eyes. Even with the heavy dosage of the sedative, his feelings of distraught were strong enough to pull the water from his eyes, and heart. However, along the midst of his longing for a companion during his suffering, pair golden eyes started to appear in the corner of his mind. But there was some kind of difference on it. They were cold and distant just like the pair of golden eyes he used to hate.

                Asami Rihito used to have the same color and it was the feature that he can never forget. The first time he saw those set of orbs sent him chills that gave instinct that it will never be a good idea to make a deal with him. Yet, at the end of that day Akihito said yes and agreed to work for him. A wrong decision. A very wrong one. The decision that made the situation out of hand. His friends wouldn’t have ended that way if he was strong enough to defy them. The coldness of his feet back then were one of the signs that he was so afraid that he can just agree to whatever those men says to them. The experience under Sei never left him even with the years of being protected from him. The sound of the gun still rings from his ears whenever he remembers his father. And at that point Akihito, felt so scared so as to his friends will end up the way his father did. But to think now, it was far worst. A quick death may sound nice compare to the years they spent under the influence of drugs.

The flashbacks were everywhere into the dark space except it was the golden eyes that still got his attention. He was still recalling how same and how different it was from the eyes he knew.

_“Asami…”_ Akihito whispered. It may be in his mind but he knew the name. He was calling for the Asami he lived with, the man he longed for, the one that never left his mind but if it was the Asami Akihito was referring, how come that his eyes were so cold? He can’t see the passion and warmth of it. All he can see was the eyes of his father.

In Akihito’s mind, he walked towards the source of that light to check who it was really was. He wanted to be sure of. He wanted to confirm that those eyes belonged to the dead Asami because if it was to the Asami he cared, that would be the end of all. He would prefer to be plunged in that dark hole than to wake up and see the coldness in Asami’s. Akihito maybe turned away and earned his wrath but somehow he still was hoping that there is an Asami waiting for him to come back. With the same eyes that pierced him since the day he first saw him. He can’t stand the pain if it does belong to Asami.

_“Asami…”_ He repeated but he got nothing in return. Akihito felt the sudden coldness of his surrounding as if it was base on how the eyes looked at him. He tried to extend his hand to touch them because he had the feeling that if did not do it; it will be his forever lost.

Akihito repeatedly called his name until he was running yet he still can’t reach it. He was getting tired that his legs started to feel weak. At this point he will lose Asami - forever.

The pale blond fell down flat on his stomach when the numbness of body took him. Moving a muscle sent him pain making him whine. It was a weakness he hated. The weakness he tried to push away. The feeling of being there but he can't do anything just like in those years. He watched everything with his bare eyes but he _did not do anything_. It was a mindset of Akihito that he hated. For him, his failure was produced by his weakness even if he put everything on the line. The guilt that came forward ate him that pushed him to never cross the line protecting him from the pain.

Akihito knew very well when he asked Asami to give his trust to him but he can never do the same on a 100% level. The crime lord gave his trust to Akihito although he can’t ask himself to removed the little bit of doubt that lingered on his whole being because if ever he did it, he will be losing himself in the process. He doesn’t want to feel helpless just like the 5 years old he was. Yes, he oath to give himself, his whole person to Asami, anyone would think that it will be his _all_ yet to Akihito he reserved his 10% to himself. That when time comes that Asami will leave him or cast him away, he can still pick up the pieces and start over again though little did he know, that he will do it himself not the other way around. It was Akihito that left Asami and caused pain to his own self. The remaining percent inside wasn’t even enough to bring back his old nature together again.

 

He watched the enduring light on his dark world slowly vanishing as he started to make an effort on removing the chains he put up on his own self. If he wants the old warmth from those eyes be back looking at him, he should start freeing himself, even if he lost a little bit while doing so.

\---

“ASAMI!!!”

His voice broke down the quietness of the room. Akihito begun to catch for breathe while he scan his surroundings. He recognized that he was still in the same room where Mayu brought him, the only difference was the room was pitch black and there’s no one around him. He waited for his eyes to be adjusted before moving into a sitting position. Nothing was changed only the machines beside his bed that was connected to some parts of his body, increased. Multiple devices showed his health status that as if he went through a major situation. The machines horrified him. It was unfamiliar to him and the sight was something he cannot stand. The continuous beeping of it irritated his ears that he wanted to move away from them. Akihito tried to calm himself trying to figure out if it was still a dream or he was in the real world now. But to his surprise, Akihito suddenly pulled all the tubes away from his body. Even the IV drop on his wrist. He lashed them out without thinking about the sting it brought when the needle was removed. He growled on the pain he later felt when he fell down on the cold floor. He stumbled trying to pull himself up. Minutes after when Akihito felt his breathing calming down, he tried once again lifting himself from his fall. When he came into standing, he saw how the bed was in mess with a lot of droplets of crimson water over it. It was then the pain in his wrist came forward. The warm blood flew over his hand making him felt fear in all parts of his body.

Akihito started to panic. The situation in front of him crept out towards his senses. The eerie feeling of the room, the machines, the messy bed and the red color on his hand. He felt that he was still locked up on the dark space on his head. He no longer can differentiate what was real or fantasy. Because no matter where he goes the feeling of his fear, regret and guilt follows him. His eyes started to roam from the corner of the room to the ceiling, from the closed windows to the door, everywhere, as if he was looking for an escape.

               Not fully understanding his situation, he stood up walking to the door. Akihito turned the knob to have an opening and peeked if there was somebody that might see him. He was still distorted, suspiciously looking anywhere his bare feet landed. The lab gown he wore was the only thing that protected his body from the coldness of the night yet he didn’t mind. The hall way was dim and empty and Akihito had the relief of not bumping to someone because at the moment he did contact someone, he doesn’t know what he will do if such scene occurs. He found a stair going downward just the corner from his room. He gathered his remaining sanity and took the path not knowing where it would lead him. He was merely following his instinct of, _I need to go back_ ". Though he seemed to not know where.

At the end of the path there was metal door. And fortunately, unlocked. Akihito took the chance and went out following wherever his feet lead him.

\----

“Where is he?” A young woman asked in a calm tone.

                Chi was and her companion was on a veranda of a well known restaurant at the city proper. She agreed to meet the woman to know the whereabouts of her brother-like, Akihito. Mayu was facing the open space while sipping her cigarette not even bothering to answer the young woman behind her. Chi walked to her and placed herself on her side to make her presence be known.

“Hey! I am talking to you!” She pushed her shoulder a little bit to ruin her moment.

“One more contact and I’ll be cutting your hand on my operating table.” She answered.

“If you could just answer me no one will be wasting time here now.”

“You can’t visit him even if I tell you anyway.” Mayu should’ve been enjoying squeezing expressions on the woman but it was not really the best time to do that. It has been another three days since Akihito fell into sleep and he was still not showing up any signs of waking up. The deal she made with Asami was already nearing its end and they haven’t started yet. Once a deal was made with the crime lord nothing will be accepted if it will not be met. She cannot let the opportunity to pass since Akihito was already on her grasp however, what happened between Aki and Takato was something she did not foresee. There was nothing unusual on the video when the two boys talked excluding she knew that it was partly Takato’s fault that made the situation. Mayu called the second person that might wake him up, Asami being the first but she can’t let the man know about it for now, but she was having second thought whether to tell or not. Mayu once casted the woman away during their _fateful_ encounters before but it was totally different from now. If she will let the two meet now, Akihito may never wanted to even get closer to her and she cannot have that. She needed Akihito for her own plans. Her plans that could make herself queen but with the worsen situation, her chance was gradually slipping away from her hands.

“Are you going to tell me or do I have to pull that hair of yours just to speak?” Chi threatened not fearing the bodyguards of the woman not far away from their location.

“If something happened to Aki, you’ll be sorry.” Chi again when Mayu gave nothing in response.

“Hmmpf. I am not the one to blame here chick. I was merely treating his condition due to the neglect of _someone._ ” She eyed.

The latter went quiet as she got what the doctor was trying to say. It was half of her fault that Akihito ended up in that situation. If she can just tell the truth to Aki he wouldn’t have been too shock and if she just didn’t got swayed by her emotions, Akihito wouldn’t be blaming himself that far.

“So why I am here?” Chi asked instead holding the outburst inside her.

“I want you to condition Akihito. I believe he will listen to you if it is you.”

“What? Condition? Just what in the world happened to him? ”

“Ask that to Takato yourself.”

Another pause Chi made. She didn’t expect Mayu to mention the name. She thought that the issue was already close regarding Takato and Kou. She already settled it with her years ago.

“Takato... what was Takato doing...”

“I let him talk to Akihito and the outcome was unexpected.”

“Meaning? And the hell would you do that!?! Are you out of your mind!? That was not part of our deal!!”

               Mayu stared at her with irritation.

“We sedated Akihito to calm him. You would do the same if you’re there yourself.”

“I am willing to be there if you just let me!”

“Why? Would you think Akihito will accept you again after he learns the truth?”

“W—what truth are you saying.” One of the fears she can’t bear. Akihito finding the truth would be the final phase to crack their relationship.

Mayu let out a heavy sigh after finishing her stick. She was getting tired talking to the woman.

“Anyways, just do whatever I say...or else that son of yours would be the price.”

Chihara made a face of someone who could kill. She grabbed the dress of the woman nearing tearing her necklaces.

“If ever you touch him, be damn to our fall. You already said it yourself that Akihito may reject me so why push me to follow your damn orders? You know very well that I don’t care about power now but if ever I found out that you’re nearing Eun, you and your organization will end up like the Sang's. Remember that Takaba Mayuri.”

Mayu slapped her hands away showing the same expression. The mention of her real name brought the devil inside of her which she no longer can hide. The doctor pushed Chi and she ended up on the floor. They couldn’t careless about the people in the resto because the guards were already asked the people nearby to leave. Mayu walked around the groaning young woman and with a few seconds later, she placed herself on top of her sitting on Chi’s stomach not minding how she exposed her legs when her dress went up. It was not a proper attitude but no one dared to stop them.

Mayu got herself a small knife from her pouch slowly tracing the woman underneath using the tip of the sharp blade. She lowered herself low enough to meet the latter’s ears.

“Be that an announcement and you...” She paused playing the knife to Chi's neck, “…would end up like Kou. I promise that.” Her tone was dangerous that Chi never knew that she was capable of doing that. “And your son will be your everyday audience of your misfortune, Chihara Lain.”

To Chihara that would be worse than death. She can’t picture what happened to Kou since she was not really aware of what really occurred at the young lads, but the mention of her son once again brought her deepest weakness. Touch everything but please not Eun.

The fear brought out the tears that Chi was carefully not letting out. She hated being so weak and helpless.

Everything was so messed up at the moment, throwing deadly glares to each other as if they were bargaining, but to the two, they still don't know what was really happening to the person of their interest.

“Mayu-sama.” One of her appointed guards called out carrying a phone on his hand.

“What?” Not wearing her usual calm face. She was frowning at the sudden action of her subordinate.

“There was uproar from the hospital.”

“Report.”

Mayu got the chills from sensing any bad news at the moment.

“Takaba Akihito has gone missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ever you got lost on this chapter. JOIN ME. Lol coz I too got a little lost while doing this.   
> Ask me if you’ve some questions regarding the chapter.
> 
> For the comments/reviews that I left hanging unanswered, I’m very sorry. I was really about to answer but somehow I felt that I will give some spoilers so ehmmmn… I didn’t reply. -_-“
> 
> But really, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND APPRECIATION. I love you guys!
> 
> LOVE AND RESPECT TO ALL AUTHORS AND FANS OF FINDER SERIES FANFICTIONS. <3


	23. Back Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings.

“Shut the hospital down. No one is permitted to go in and out until I get there. Prepare the video footage from his room and I expect a thorough report about this Imai.”        

            The woman pulled her skirt down to cover up the skin that got exposed during her struggling with young lass while she hurriedly gets her things to fix the problem at the hospital. The phone call from her secretary came a very bad news especially when she was trying to aid the boy from his sleep. She was trying to pull the brat from his slumber for them to start her proposed deal with Asami but when she was looking for ways, Akihito woke up and disappeared. Mayu knew it but she can’t help but feel nostalgic, Akihito was like someone she knew who always runs off from her equation – his father.

“You’re dead but how come I feel that you’re still here taking everything from me – again”

“Wait!” The struggled woman halted Mayu's movement before she could exit the place.

Mayu looked back with a not so amused face.

“What happened? Did Aki—”

“It is not your damn business.” She eyed. She later faced her bodyguard and said, “Tied her up and bring her to Takato.”

Chihara showed fear in her eyes. She tried to stand up and escape but she was captured and was pinned again to the floor. She was not yet ready to face Takato for she was still did not know what to say.

“You can’t do this. You’ll make Akihito go against you. If he finds out what you’re about to do he will—” Chi reasoned out.

“Then I guess we just have to not let Akihito find out.” Mayu said then remained silent then went out leaving the helpless young woman lose hope.

\---

The doctor slipped in unto her ride with a smoke on her hand. The features of being a role model vanished the moment Mayu started to taste the addictive nicotine. It was one of her ways to calm herself down just like the other men in her world. The stress of thinking an approach to Asami worn her out. The mere thought of facing Asami's wrath when he find out that his brat has gone missing was surely something she prioritized to avoid. Mayu just hope that the news will never reach the crime lord before she could locate the young blond or else, it’ll cost her –great.

**_Almost an hour later upon reaching her den..._ **

“Mayu-sama.” The man on phone named Imai greeted

But it was not the same courtesy he received. It was a slap Mayu gave so hard that the sound of it echoed through the back gate of the hospital.

The woman passed the man and took the elevator waiting to be occupied. Her men followed her afterwards. For Imai and the guards, it was the longest ride they had. It’s been a long time since they saw the lady out of her professional mood, she was always wearing her smile despite the not-so-much in favor circumstances they however, this time they can tell that this case was really exemptible. She frowned, she cursed and she smoke. It was only the third time she behaved like this, only for the same bloodline.

The sound of her heels conquered the halls towards the control room, not Aki's because she already knew that it’ll be empty. The other patients were already sleeping and she couldn’t care less what they would think of her now that her colors were showing up. She continued her walk till she reached her destination.

The room was dark except for the monitors that gave light to the space. It was a massive room that surveys the whole building. Mayu invested to her security system better than to most of the hospitals around the country. However, unfortunately there were still stupid people under her wing that cannot do their jobs well. She was sitting in the middle of the room watching the footage of Akihito until he got out. Her men were on alert not wanting the presence of the woman in the facility. Mayu barely visits the security room because she was too trusting to her men’s capabilities but this time, Mayu will be having second thought on them.

“He was a little bit out.” She diagnosed after seeing how Akihito dosed off on the path ways. “Damn that Takato, he pushed him too much!”

She was getting pissed off totally on how she underestimated the capability of the latter. She cast aside the thought of Takato being with the same line with Akihito, that he spent years with the pale blond, that he was his friend. Mayu thought that there’s nothing had change between their bonds. Naïve she was. And once again. She failed to notice. Failed to see the coldness of the eyes of the man when he saw Akihito. Her grave mistake.

Giving a tired sigh she went out, sending an aura that she was not to be question. Imai stood on her side dealing with the quietness of the woman.

“Mayu-sama.”

“Find him. I don’t care in what way but I want him to be in his room before the dawn breaks. And be discreet, Asami was just on the corner and I fucking don’t want him to pry on me on this one or else it’ll be on everybody's burden.” She said with hardness on her every word saying that if they fail she will go out and will be on her killing spree.

Exhaustedly, she lay down on her bed after sending the man with her orders. She closed her eyes letting to sink the damn situation in her brain. She needed to grasp every inch of the reality and she needed a solution to every hole laid in front of her. Minutes later she gave out a frown . Her irritation went up to her spine when she remembered the faces of the three men who ALWAYS ruin her way to victory.

_“Fuck you all.”_

\---

**_Sion's back door._ **

“Brat go away. This is a restricted area.”One of the securities said.

The young man just stared at the man who was blocking his way. He was just standing there without acknowledging the man in duty.

“Hey!” Called the security - again.

“Get out of the way.” Finally, he voiced out his thought.

“What?”

Getting angry at the boy not listening to his orders, he approached him.

“I said this is a restricted area meaning you are not allowed in here so I suggest that you go that way and have a good night!”

But Akihito having a poker face ignored the man.

“I said—”

But even before the man could finish his words, Akihito grabbed his neck and with his all might, squeezed his flesh till he felt the man weakened. He pushed his thumbs to choke him blocking his airway. The man tried to get his gun on his side but Akihito knew that and lashed out his hand by kicking him on his groin making the man focus on his pain between his thighs. The sound the guard made was somewhat precious to Akihito. The pale blond smiled when he felt that he was winning.

“If you could just let me in, this wouldn’t happen... sir.” He whispered. A minute later, the guard passed out leaving his duty of guarding the gate to no one.

When the man fell down, Akihito approached the gate pressing the security code for the metal to open. He later heard men coming in his way but Akihito was already on his way to elevator that was only for VIP personnel.

“Stop!” shouted from the arrived team. But they were too late, Akihito was already inside the vessel. The young man just relaxed himself inside waiting for it to be sealed. The man in front saw the glimpse of the young blond before the elevator closed its opening and that view made his actions into halt. The man stretched his arm sideward for the others to also stop the pursue.

“What are you doing?!” Questioned by one.

“No one is going up.” The man in front firmly answered.

“Are you out of your mind? Suoh-san will punish us if we will let the trespasser roam inside!” The face of the other men agreed to what the man just said. Suoh was very strict to his men that it was not enough to miss even a tiny detail of situation.

           Yet, the only man who saw who was inside the elevator contradicted their answer to the scene.

“He is not an intruder.” He looked at them. “I’m going to inform Kirishima-san, go back to your positions!”

No one move because it was so unlikely of him to rush on such decisions. However, the cloud was cleared when he said his final words before turning back to his original post.

“Finally, the butterfly went back to its web.”

\---

“Asami-sama.” Kirishima called the crime lord wanting to get his attention from the piles of papers on his table which he eventually did, not directly though.

“What is it?” Said the man not even bothering to make an eye contact with his secretary.

“There is someone I believe is on his way up here to see you Asami-sama.” The man was full of confidence on his tone.

“It’s better be good Kirishima.” Finally he looked up getting curios all of a sudden.

“Hai.”

The sound of the opening door made the men look to its direction. Asami went on alert making his hand travel to his gun nearby however, when he looked at his right hand man he was rather looking calm like he was making a gamble that who might be on the other side of the door would not be capable of threat. It was not a time of visits after all.

At last the opening of the door went wider not wasting a breath just not to miss whoever that someone was.

Asami went wide for he really does not expect his past midnight guest. The opened door revealed the young man wearing a white hospital gown but Asami could tell that it was not as white as before. There was dirt on the lower part of the gown and the man itself has some on his face. His hair was messy as if it was not combed for days. Although, it was not the reason why Asami stopped his movements, it was the hazel eyes that kept on staring at him like there was no one existing breathing person beside him. It was like their first encounter back when Akihito went to his study room for the first time. The older man noticed his face, his facial expression as if he was still searching, still lost to his own world.

Akihito on the other hand did not saw immediately the man in the middle of the room even with the oozing aura of domination that loitered around the crime lord. To his perception, it was darkness first that covered the room, so dark that he was relying on his feet, then in a gash of second there was a flick of light. A light that stands out to its color. Just like the one on his dreams. It was a shade of yellow that he felt both warmth and coldness. The same color why he was there in the first place.

The golden orbs made the surrounding make its own color until Akihito finally started to see what was really in front of him. His instinct made him go this far which he cannot tell himself how. A little while ago he let his inner self surfaced and the last thing he knew, he was on the elevator going up. The first thing that came to his mind was the room he knew to himself that it was the only room that could make him feel safe from the unknown everything that started to creep underneath his skin. The stood there recognizing who it was and why he was there. Yet, his body knew well the answers to his questions.

Akihito’s feet started to walk the distance between them, slower than his usual approach. The air from his lungs started to decrease just like how he grasp for air whenever there’s an adrenaline rush. He clenched his chest though his eyes did not break the connection with the man ahead.

Then he saw how the man in glasses bowed a little and begun to go off the room.

“A—sami?” His voice trembled when he called him, it was low like a whisper but Akihito knew that the man heard it loud and clear. However, the man just remained on his seat not giving any reaction to his presence. Asami was like watching the clouds slowly pass through his sight of coverage like he was not even bothered if it will move from its position or will just to stay put till it fades. Akihito went to his side for he cannot take the desk that separates them. He wanted Asami so close where he can even feel his body heat although the man didn’t even moved an inch. His focus was still on the door not on the young man on his side.

“Asami…” Akihito called again begging for an attention but Asami stand still.

“What a pleasant morning Takaba Akihito.” His voice towards Akihito lost the passion he used to hear. Akihito noticed that but he didn’t show it for he was expecting that he will change into it later.

“What can I do for you?” The golden eyed man asked turning to Akihito, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO *chuuuu~~~~


	24. He sleeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuuuuuuuuuuys!!! It's been so long since the last time I got here and I am very sorry for doing that. I've made a deal with myself that I won't make any updates until I finish my term papers and since I did it (yey!) here I am. :)
> 
> Warning: OOC, unbeta-ed, grammar problems, fast paced, drama and some of cliche' scenes /sobs
> 
> Any ways, enjoy!

It was already Tuesday morning but Asami hasn’t yet returned and it was driving Akihito crazy. Three days since he went home with the crime lord, as what he asked the man, yet he felt nothing different. Akihito was still alone and aching for the man’s presence. His surrounding did change but the internal feeling was till the same –empty. He was still longing for the crime lord’s touch and heat but he never got it. It was as if the man was avoiding him. Asami rarely talk with him, it was always Kirishima that handles the conversation and whenever Akihito ask for Asami, the secretary would always end his tone like he was not interest in talking anymore. It was his cue to do not continue further because he was sure of that he won’t be getting it any longer.

Akihito being smart knew that it was his punishment. He was brought back into his called _Home_ , on his own will, but in reality he was just brought back to be abandoned again. He knows it deep inside but he was still waiting for the man to be on his reach again. And despite of being in the safest place he could imagine, he still felt restless. The feeling of something watching him not from afar scares the shit out of him. Which was became the reason why Akihito could still not fall asleep without his sleeping supplements. Kirishima recommended not to abuse it but Akihito would drink it almost thrice a day just to get the rest he wanted. _The rest he needed._ It calms his trembling body and would eventually drifts him to unconsciousness. Akihito assured the secretary that he can handle it but the way the secretary sees it, he was having it too much. Upon observation, the young man would walk wobbly being so weak and fragile but the latter already insisted that he was fine. He was the only one who says so. He was dragging his every movement and just from a little distance he was already catching up his breathe. And as ever, his food intake was not sufficient for the pill he was taking. Akihito would skip a meal whenever there’s no one watching him –bodyguards as the business’ man way, and his day would be always wasted with just staring at the door. Anticipating of the occurrence of arrival of his _master._

It alarmed the secretary as he files his everyday report of Akihito from the penthouse but Asami remained calm and _uninterested._ No one knew what he was planning, not even his trusted Kirishima, not going home and just on his office to work the load of shits compiled on his desk. He won’t answer a phone call if it was from Akihito but the man gave an order to report everything the young man do on his penthouse. It may be almost the same for the past three days but the crime lord still wanted it to be detailed and précised because it was his _precious_ Akihito they were dealing with. The feeling Kirishima felt upon giving the reports gave him chill from his spine. He can’t thoroughly pin point it though it was between the line of possessiveness and wrath. It was like Asami is a typhoon waiting in the corner sucking the wind until it is destructive enough to land in the poor pale blonde’s manner.

\---

“Kirishima.”

“Hai Asami-sama?” Called by Asami before the man reached for the knob leading out of the office.

“Cut the supply of Akihito’s pills and let him sleep on his own way. It gives nothing good to him anyway.”

Kirishima was taken aback by the sudden order of his boss and to his surprise he answered ‘Yes’ even if he wanted to say that it would be a bad idea.

“It’s turning bad for him and we can’t have him like that.”

Asami continue when he caught a glimpse of Kirishima looking doubtful.

“And no more questions.”

“Hai Asami-sama.”

When the secretary left the office, Asami pulled his drawer to get some Dunhill. It was tiring already but he needed to polish all of his transactions and deals before he could lie off. And the addition of Akihito into his problems was not helping either. The brat was obedient, yes to his surprise, but Asami couldn’t care now for his trust to the boy was already crushed by what he had done. From someone’s point of view Asami may look like stubborn not being contented by how Akihito came back to him, seeing Mayu wanted him so badly, but to his own perception and to everyone who is close enough to Asami, Akihito made a hole to their trust that something like ‘coming back’ will never ever be enough. And no one knew when it will come whole, or not.

\---

“Kirishima-san?” Akihito asked over the phone with his voice so weakly doubtful if the man on the other side heard it.

“Yes Akihito-kun?”

“Where is my medicine? It getting dark and I want to sleep—”

“I’m sorry but I pulled off your sleeping pills. As I can see, you are capable without it.”

“No I am not. Please Kirishima-san.” His voice was trembling but he delivered his message well.

“I am very sorry.”

And the line went down.

The young pale blonde was left hanging with the sudden change to his routine. Akihito was about to push Kirishima on where could they be but he knows better not. Kirishima only acts upon the order of his boss and Akihito could never oppose Asami. Although he really needed those pills or else his nightmares will be haunting him for the rest of the night. He needed them to be fast asleep without thinking because he tends to over think his situation leading him to sometimes out of control. And he was afraid to lose himself again.

He cuddled up to their bed pushing himself to the corner. Looking at the room, it somehow ate him with how big it was and how small he was. He felt he was one of those furniture a nothing but a display to the grand bedroom but at least the other furniture were being notice by the master compare to him that he can’t even remember when was the last time Asami had _talk_ to him. It was devastating enough but at the moment he cannot do anything about it.

Hours later and Akihito was still up staring on how easy it was for the moonlight to cross the big paneled window. He felt envious on because it doesn’t need too much effort to get inside. Akihito was drowning on his self-pity that he even felt jealous over a light. Because unlike it, he cannot do the same thing without getting _hurt._ His body corresponded to his thought that he didn't really move from his position and it was kind of hurting him yet he didn’t dared to change position. His mind was already kind of processing the possible outcome of his movement and it scared him. He wasn’t really sure but the eerie atmosphere that there was someone on the corner of the room waiting for him to move hit him like a stone. Paranoid he was being suspicious of every tiny sound he could hear and despite of being so tired and sleepy he cannot bring himself to sleep. He won’t even close his eyes for a minute. The thought of being haunted upon shutting his sight from the light was not something he looks forward to. It may be all psychological but to Akihito, who was on the verge of losing his sanity, it felt so real. He doesn’t want to go back to the place where he was searching for an exit but continuously being denied, he doesn’t want to feel that feeling anymore.

And before he noticed it, it was already dawn.

\---

“Sir. Mayu-sama is already on her way as we speak.”

And the only answer Kirishima could get was a heavy smoke on the air. His boss already spent up a whole pack of his nicotine and it looks like it was not even sufficient. The tension near Asami could tell by anyone that he was not for any show which may a single mistake could trigger his outrage.

Impatiently, the crime lord stood up going back to his bedroom. It has been five days already but Asami could tell that nothing really changed. He didn’t even miss it. He left it as it was and went back with nothing usual except for the unconscious boy on his bed. He should be feeling guilty but Asami can’t feel anything at the moment. He felt so numb. He was the one to order his men to just let Akihito do what he wanted but never give him any sleeping pills or any drug he ask. But the younger man didn’t even flick to say what he wanted or even step out of the penthouse. He was just there shutting himself from the rest of the world – dragging the days to its ends.

The five days that Asami didn’t even bother to check on Akihito personally didn’t really sting the business man. However, the moment Asami set his feet on his penthouse, the blonde came to him on a rush as if he was really so eager and thirsty of his presence. The face he saw was pure excitement. He saw once again the smile that tortured him on his lonely nights. And that smile was the same that Asami wanted to crush. Asami gave awe when he saw Akihito _run_ to him if you can call that running. Akihito's physique was in really really bad shape, his hair was in total mess, dark bags under his eye, his arms were so thin so was his whole body and the way he brought himself to Asami was not a grown up would usually do. Kirishima did report it every day but Asami didn’t expect to be this bad. However, even with the quick observation, when Akihito tried to reach him, to hug him he shoved him away. It was just a second though the impact will be for sure big. Big enough to crush the remaining self-confidence of Akihito.

Asami walked passed him leaving him shocked as if it was the biggest rejection he ever had. Asami started to walk away from Akihito while loosening his tie not giving a simple look back at the boy. The crime lord concluded that Akihito trembled from the scene though before Asami could take his fourth step, he heard Akihito.

“W—welcome back, A—sami.” It sounded like a whisper so tiny but Asami heard it all well.

“H—ow’s your d—day?” The younger continued.

The older man heard the little footstep Akihito made as he approach him but he still didn’t looked back.

“A—asami? W—wait…”

“What do you want Akihito?” His voice was cold and distant nothing compare to the tone he uses before.

“I just— I thought that— We could—”

But he was stopped by the heavy sigh the business man let out. It was a sign that Asami was not interested on any matter Akihito could present. It abashed Akihito but he stayed true to himself. He walked out the remaining space between them and gave Asami a light embrace. The action made the crime lord stop his feet even though he really could not feel the warmth of the boy on his back.

“Akihito…”

“Please...just a little longer…”

“I missed this—”

And when Asami finally looked back being startled by the sudden end of Akihito’s tone, in front of him he saw the limping body of the pale blonde falling on the floor lifeless. It took seconds before Asami had moved and it was already too late.

\---

“He lack of sleep and nourishments. I’m gonna leave his supplements and make sure he will drink it. If he doesn’t want to eat force him to, you can’t have him starving Asami.” Mayu explained in her calm self. She arrived earlier than the crime lord thought and she appeared to be not ‘herself’. She let her hair down going straight to her waist line, she’s on her jeans matching her black top that seems to emit cigarette smell and last, her lips were colored by nothing. She’s so pale without her usual red lips.

“You seem calm about this.” Comment by the man not far from Akihito and Mayu.

“Why not? I came to attend him and it’s an ethic to be calm on any situation, Asami.”

“Then get to the point, lady. You’ve been giving me glances earlier as you check him. ” The sound of Asami seems to mock Mayu and it was surprising that she handled it without backfiring.

“Give him back.” The seriousness of her voice came to Asami as if it came out from someone else’s. He has been with the woman but he never thought that Mayu could ever turn out like that though she did.

“I didn’t take him.” He then simple answered. “He went to me himself.”

“But you neglected him! Akihito-kun would not be in this state if you were on his side to attend him!”

“That doesn’t make you any better.”

Mayu gulped just hearing him.

“You assumed that I don’t know what were you planning for him and that will be your greatest mistake Mayu.” Asami continued.

The woman got silent and was looking away from Asami – seems the accusation were right after all.

“But—you shouldn’t let him be like this.” She reasoned out.

“If I did will that change anything?” He went closer until he was standing in front of her.

“No. it won’t.” Asami cupped Mayu’s face for him to look better of her face. Her eyes did not waver but Mayu knew herself that she was already having seconds’ thoughts of getting out of the place unscratched.

“If he did not escape the ‘prison’ you were staging for him, he could have fallen into nastier position did he not _Mayu-sensei?_ ”

“…”

The winning face of Asami later made the woman loss her battle but she didn’t end there.

“You won’t understand it Asami, not any of it, because you never went into the place called second. You’re always on top who mocks everyone under your feet trying to grab you down and pull you out on your thrown. You will never feel the desperation inside us trying to be noticed by everyone. Why? Because you have it all. You can say those things as if you know everything but in reality you don’t Asami. You don’t.” And with her last sentence she went off getting her things and walking out of the room leaving Asami with his Dunhill on his lips.

\---

“Shit.” She murmured while driving her car out of the basement of Asami’s building.

_“How can you be so stupid, Mayu.”_

“Tsk.”

_“You shouldn’t have done that, now you lost your chance to negotiate with him.”_

“Stupid.”

\---

Another day begun yet the crime lord haven’t yet moved out of the bed. It was one of the nicest sleeps he had in months. He doesn’t know why but he did. The moment he laid back beside the still sleeping Akihito, he felt his muscles relaxed and maybe minutes after he already been asleep. It must be the effect of the boy beside him. Just his mere presence could bring out the unwanted emotions he could not control easily and Asami couldn’t tell if it was a good influence or not. He wanted Akihito to feel the result of his betrayal, the emotions Asami felt in those days where he can’t locate the young man while he was under the pressure of the foreign investigators. The pain his subordinated suffered while being under attack of the purge, that the person they care about turned back on them and on top of that, sell them off to the authorities. Asami wanted to return them all to Akihito.

_“But how….?”_ If the person itself is already miserable because of his own doings.

If Akihito himself cannot think anything anymore beside Asami? Can really Asami pull his own vengeance to Akihito? If Asami himself is starting to get afraid of Akihito walking out of his life again although this time he cannot be sure of anymore if he will have his second chance of finding him again, because any minute he can sense that Akihito can do again – _permanently._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, THANK YOU FOR THE APPRECIATION! /sobs I will never make this far without you guys.
> 
> XOXO! Kudos to all readers and writers! :)


	25. The Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My usual warnings.

**_Mayu's basement_ **

 

“You can’t have him back no matter what you do now.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You can keep me here as long as you like, as long as you’re satisfied with your twisted mind but you will gain nothing from it! You will be just digging your grave—”

 

“I SAID SHUT UP!”

 

Chihara curled down holding her stomach twisting in pain after receiving a powerful kick from the woman. The room was dark and a closed space but by the sound Chi produced Mayu could see how painful her kick was. She just returned from Asami's and the one who received her rage was none other than Chihara. She always does. She was so furious on how bad her meeting went with the business man and to release all the pent up anger and humiliation, she went to see her _prisoner_ and let it out to her. The hopeless woman was still on the floor groaning about her muscles that has been killing her with agony. She's been there for days and every day, she would accept beatings from the chairwoman and if not with mouthful insults. She cursed her, wrecked her self-confidence and pulled her remaining sanity. For someone, it would have been a great offense and they could give up on their lives but to Chi, she would just brush it off and lit the fire more inside Mayu. If she can't give back the same pain she injects every time then Chi will use another way to get back at the woman. The more Mayu insults her, the more Chi backfired. Twice.

 

“I bet Asami made a fool out of you didn’t he?…” Chi said between her coughs. “He outwitted you right? He called you just to show how failure you are and because it is the truth you came back with your tail between your legs—AHHH!”

 

The provoker took another set of footwork from Mayu and by how dim it was she never cared where her foot could land. Two, three, four, five – five times she hit her, feeling the flesh and bones on her foot attempting another one but she stopped midway. Mayu’s attention was snatched by the annoying call coming from her phone. She was panting from her act and rest for a minute before answering. When Mayu saw who the caller was, she immediately rejected the call and tossed her device back to her bag.

“Not…gonna…answer?” *chuckles* “It may be your…salvation…” Chihara never quitted even when she was already coughing and drooling with her own blood.

 

Mayu being too tired for everything that happened tonight went quiet not giving attention anymore to the woman on the floor. She held her breathe keeping it up to her lungs as she closes her eyes calming her nerves. When finally she soothed herself, she picked up her bag and left the room leaving Chihara going through the pain she inflicted. And once the door has closed it is when the woman inside let her emotions flew out of her. Her tears came rushing from her eyes as she not even keeping her voice groaning that it became so loud showing her weak side from the misery she got into. The brave front wore out from her mask and the discomfort she tried to hide from the woman showed up making even her tiny muscles shiver with fear. Her anguish that gone through her throat filling the air with her remorse giving herself a break of being stiff yet it may come louder compare to the previous evenings , it will still reach no one. Not even the sole reason why she was being captive at the moment.

 

\---

**_Somewhere at Mayu’s building_ **

****

“I wish you could stop smoking whenever I am here.” Takato said while he approached her. The top most room where Mayu resides came just like Asami’s. The view was amazing and the light made the darkness of the early morning shine with tiny little dots in the horizon. Scenery needed to be appreciated however, the people on top getting the view was not even paying attention. They were kinda busy on their own world. The young man who does not mind just walking across the room with just his boxer on not even cares how bold he was mockingly placed himself just beside the woman being covered up with just her blanket. It may be chilly outside but the veranda was one of the nicest places to get into after being in a wild intercourse. Mayu was up for the humor to have a lustful night with the man not that it was the first time. They were already having this kind affair for as long as their body could remember which nobody knows. Mayu despite of being older than the man still have the body that anyone could wish for and while the young man itself is not exempted in that kind of temptation. His tiny hair on his arms stood up from the coldness yet Takato was ignoring the chill of the night’s air because his body was still hot from the sweat he got from devouring Mayu’s body while the woman covers her body up having no undergarments inside. They were out from the eyes of the people and they are enjoying their fresh moods.

 

“I’m getting the hang of it.” The man broke up the silence between them.

 

“In your head.” Mayu finally replied after inhaling some nicotine.

 

“I’m pretty good am I?”

 

Mayu looked at him with disbelief but then later chuckled.

 

“Really? Do you convince yourself like that? Don’t even think about it kid. This just happened because we know we need it and our bodies are pretty compatible.”

 

“Maybe you are the one convincing yourself Mayu- _san_.” And his grin went wider. “Because from what I see, it’s different. This night was just like the other nights we shared.” Takato leaned down and whispered, “And I know you loved it. Loved it to the core.” His smile was maniacally as if he was trying to taste the woman again but instead of Mayu being offended she brushed it off and returned the smile. Because she knew that what Takato said was all true. She loved it over her morality. She loved it for having the man between her legs makes herself forget what it is to be a woman giving her the intensity she needed to release all her frustrations.

 

“If I am not too tired at the moment? I’m gonna pin you down, kid.”

 

“So what about now? How can we pull Akihito out of his nest?” And that question earned Takato a glare from the woman. He ruined the mood around them that Mayu went back inside the room just to get another smoke. The way she placed herself on the bed was very alluring crossing her legs in front of the man.

“You can think about it… So how? Mr. Specialist?” Quite pissed off, she threw the question back to the not moving Takato as if her atmosphere did not impress him.

 

“It was your fault anyway. If you just could be patient then we are already having our way to him now.”

 

“No we don’t.” He was honest that Mayu was really getting the change of moods. “You said Asami already knew what you were planning and since it could affect his business then we could say that he will do everything to guard Akihito now.”

 

“But that won’t be too long.” She suddenly assured the young man.

 

“How come?”

 

“He’s starting to see Akihito as a useless rock. Not the diamond he picked before… unless…”

 

“Unless?”

 

“Asami himself got himself petrified.”

 

“And what the hell does that mean?”

 

Mayu shot him another glare as she consumes her cigarette midway. She does not know the answer herself but she knows that somehow Akihito made a change into Asami that she could not tell yet what the hell it is.

“We’ll figure it out… ourselves.”

 

\---

 

The sky was gloomy so as Akihito. There is a rain waiting to pour outside any minute even if it was just six o’ clock in the morning and the humidity kept the man on the bed. The pale blond stared at the paneled window pulling the blanket into himself fighting the coldness of the air. He could not remember what happened when Asami went home the other night and it was eating him. He was thinking that he might have done something that could make the crime lord not to contact him _again_. He was left again into the house that even the bodyguards inside were gone but Akihito could tell that there are two at the main door and another two at the elevator. The security may look easy compare last time being so tight and hard to move but Akihito was not going to complain. The guards were a sign for him that in his way, Asami still cared. Maybe not for his being but for the thought of Akihito being on his possession. Akihito knew back then that Asami grew fond of him that he really cared for him yet for Akihito’s own tainted judgment, he overlooked at it and focused on his self-greediness. And up to date, he still regrets it.

 

“Argghh.” He was getting irritated to his current state that he can’t do anything about it anymore and the only thing that matters now is the present. The present he needed to fix. Even Asami cast him away indirectly; he will do his best to gain his spot again and again until he reaches his wit trying.

 

And the rain poured. Heavily.

 

\---

 

It was midday and the rain hasn’t stop yet. It was still falling down in a great speed that anyone outside mostly did not want to even battle with the rain. Feeling utterly bored with his day, Akihito looked for something he could work on. He went to his old room where he first took as his own (before moving to Asami’s) but still found nothing. Not that he have anything with him when he the crime lord picked him up. He went back to the living room to see if there are any interesting shows he could watch. And there’s nothing. Except for the display of disrupt in Korea. The biggest names in the industry were on tough spot that their businesses are falling down. Akihito thought that it was funny that he let out a chuckle and it was a smile he did after a long long time.

 

“And why are you grinning like you’re watching some sushi commercial, Akihito?”

 

The voice from his back made Akihito lost his balance from his squatting form in front of the big television landing himself on the floor.

 

“A—Asami…You’re here…”

 

“And why would I be not here? I live here remember?”

 

“Or you already forgot that fact?”

 

“No…I…I was just kind of surprise—you’re early…”

 

“If you don’t want me here I could always stay at the office…” He turned back from the little shock Akihito.

 

“NO!!!” In a flash Akihito was already on Asami’s side holding his arm stopping him from leaving.

 

“Please, don’t leave yet…” Akihito looked at Asami with his eyes looking so innocent and needy.

“And your reason?”

 

“The—” The pale blond was looking for an answer but he was getting some problems with his words.

 

“Hmmn?”

 

“The weather’s—bad…It’s not good to go…outside…”

 

“You better have good reason than that Akihito.”

 

_“I miss you…”_

 

“What did you say?” Asami heard it clear but he feigned that he did not.

The blond was reluctant to repeat his words but he did not want the crime lord to leave. Not yet that at last he went home and he’s awake.

 

“I…miss you…”

 

“Then why did left in the first place?”

 

The part that hurt Akihito the most was his tone when he asked him. His voice was nothing of accusing, it was calm and very normal as if they were talking about the sun and cloud and the weather outside. It was as if Asami could not even give him some of importance as an equal.

 

“You wouldn’t…”

 

“Yes. You’re right. I would not because you’re not there to begin with.”

“You’re not here for me to understand your actions.”

 

The eyes that once looked him with care are now looking at him with so much blankness on it. And it was then Akihito learned his place.

 

“What could I do… for you to…forgive me?”

 

“You know better than yourself Akihito. What could you do for me?”

 

The pale blonde went into fast thinking on what will be his greatest asset to please the crime lord however, even if he think deeper he could not find his answer. He was lost on his thoughts that his next movements were based on the memories of his body. It was then Akihito tip toed and gave Asami a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for welcoming me back! I really didn't expect it to read those kind words. I was really happy that this story is really having an impact. /because sometimes I really don't know what I am doing and there were parts that were written badly /not that I improved a lot, so I am really thankful about everything. Kudos to you all! :)


	26. By His Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual warnings and disclaimer. :)

"Come here."

The intimidating voice rung to the space of the room and the only thing Akihito can do at the moment is to obey. Being summon as early as 10 o’clock in the morning was new to the young blond and even though he was not yet fully recovered he went and presented himself in front of Asami. And the first thing Akihito noticed was the room itself. He went there already a number of times but being away for how long, he didn’t know he merely forgot how vast it is. The main office of Sion was nothing compare to the study room Asami have on his home. Facilities such as Asami have mostly cost millions and millions of money and it was expected. He was on top of his field after all. There shouldn’t be less in everything because Asami Ryuichi would not accept what he does not deserve. And for today, Akihito was called by the crime lord itself, yep, through his phone. It was a call the pale blond received right after he opened his eyes. It was already a late morning but the pain coming from his muscles haven’t yet subsided. They stayed up till 3 in the morning but the crime lord wasn’t still satisfied by how many rounds Akihito moaned and pleaded under him. He did everything to please the older man even if there were times he couldn’t take it anymore. He was flooded by mixed emotions being high of pleasure his own body couldn’t contain. He nearly begged Asami to stop for a while but he was afraid to bring it up himself. Akihito did not want the man to be disappointed especially when he was the one who initiated the first move. The time they lost together was paid the moment Akihito offered himself to the crime lord. The young man may sound as if he was selling himself, degrading his self-worth but in his mind he's doing it all for Asami. As if it was the only way he could get the man once again, he will do it and no one and nothing could stop him even his own pride.

“Closer.” Asami pulled Akihito nearer when he noticed that the young man was being shy on his side.

“How was your sleep, Akihito?” Akihito was between Asami’s thighs, standing on his weaken state while Asami surrounds his arm on his tiny waist. He was gentle and slowly and he did not expect that Asami would be that welcoming given to his previous behavior. It was like the crime lord switched back to being affectionate as he saw how he rests his head on Akihito’s chest. His heart was beating fast that he knows that Asami can hear it. He can’t help it. This was the second time they got so close since he came back.

“I—It was fine… I guess.”

“And the nightmares?”

Akihito looked at Asami with disbelief. He was not expecting the man to be wary of his dreams. He was being careful not to show any of it that may put Asami into being suspicious. It was the last one that Akihito did not want to happen. He cannot let himself be a burden to the crime lord especially when he was still not sure how the man feels for him. 

“How…”

“You don’t expect me to not know what was happening under my roof, do you?”

And that hit Akihito. Asami will be always Asami and this man knows everything despite of not being told. Well expect for the last time. Maybe he was the only one who can do something like that to the renowned Asami Ryuichi. And he was not really proud of it.

“Well? How was it?” His questions were straightforward and his face the same too though his hands were not. They were on his back caring him not to fall out. And it’s making him flushed. He was not use to this sudden change of Asami’s behavior especially when the last few days were not like this at all. Akihito really felt the gap in five days but to change overnight? He was not getting a good vibes out of it.

“They…did not visit me this…time.” He started but he was being nervous like he was confessing his crime to a certain authority. He wanted to avoid the topic because he could not find the words that can describe how frightening it was even though it was vague but he can see that it won’t get him anywhere.

“Well I did fuck you hard that it brought you a peaceful sleep, is that right Akihito?”

Akihito’s wide eyes looked straight to Asami’s but this time it did not waver. He feels so embarrassed but he couldn’t look away. He was staring at those golden eyes that he longed for the longest time. He dreamt of it that it hunted him a number of nights yet at the same time he craved for it. He wanted those eyes look at him regardless of what look it gives as long as they were looking at him. Only for him. The familiar heat and lust were there but Akihito feels that there is still missing though he could not tell what it was but he did not care. They were looking at him right now and it what matters the most.

Akihito nodded giving answer to what Asami was asking. It was shameful to admit but Asami really did. He was so tired that he drifted so far that his nightmares could not keep up with him. The feeling of being monitored was gone together with the dark dreams that he really could not remember. There was nothing at all. Just a pure bliss of sleeping.

“Just…sore muscles.” He said.

“You can handle those Akihito.” Said the older man curving his lips on the corner. Akihito missed seeing Asami smirk like that. He really misses everything. Everything about him.

Aki’s thoughts drifted that he was a little bit surprised when Asami pulled him to sit on his one lap while he surrounds his arms around him. His back was facing Asami that he could not see the crime lord’s face when he placed it on his shoulder. His arms were getting tighter that it kind of painful for his petite body. He kind of like it still.

“Asa—mi… wait…” 

“You won’t get off this time Akihito. You’ll never leave me again never.”

The words Asami said sink deeply into him that he was immovable for seconds. The possessiveness of man gave him shivers that he could not think of how he will give his respond or rather what will be his respond to the man. He decided that he will give his everything to Asami but with what he said, he was like thinking that he can do it again. That he can repeat it all over again – as if his trust to him is still nowhere to be found. Akihito should be happy that Asami is wanting him back but it was kind of it was just on the surface. He wanted Asami and him to be mutual again. But it seems that they are not in the same page. YET. However, he won’t be telling Asami any of his thoughts. And his answer to the man? A look back and a kiss to seal the doubts of the man of him. Akihito still have his genius mind but at this point he doesn’t need to think any deep ideas to how he can make the man understand him. Though even if he has he won’t do it. He cannot after all. Then he realized he was no longer the one dominating the kiss it was Asami already. He made Akihito turned his whole body to him making him face the older man fixing his legs till he was sitting to both of his laps. He felt so secured being wrapped around by the arms of the man he once betrayed. Akihito shut his eyes not to be intimidated by the fierce eyes Asami was giving while letting his skin feel the heat that if not taken care of may burn his flesh off. Akihito tried calling Asami to slow down that in mere seconds he was half way naked and his pale complex was exposed for the man to see in daylight. The evidence of their activity last night were still pink and red but Akihito did not even felt ashamed because of it however when Asami tracked it one by one, from his neck to his collar bones to his chest, it was then Akihito let out a whine that made the older gave a seductive smile. The young pale blond saw it that he made an effort to stare but he came defeated. He cannot look at Asami with that kind of smile, it makes his whole being tremble with something he only felt when he’s with Asami. A triple impact on top of that. Asami was tasting him again as he finally removed all of his clothes. His muscles were aching that he now feels discomfort on his position. Akihito mentally wanted to stay but his body was still sore that he cannot stay on a pose he usually can endure. Knowing this Asami was kind enough to lift Akihito, he was half-thankful and half-protesting though, and placed him on his desk with his back on the door. The papers and files on top of it were put aside in one swift of Asami’s arm which some of who knows how important are those landed on the floor scattered. And Asami did not mind. His focus were on Akihito blushing in front of him, sitting on his desk with his feet on his knees giving a nice view of front. The red bites on the inner thighs were still there as if Asami just gave them out. By landing his lips on the young man’s torso, Akihito can’t help but hold Asami’s head and shoulder for support. His mind was already wandering to the sensation those hot lips were giving him. Suppressing his voice were no good when he felt the man’s tongue on his tip passing some air above it. The feet that were on laps earlier were now on the edge of the desk as Asami made his legs wide as Aki can to give him a view of his meal. It was pink oozing with slippery liquid much to Asami’s likes. Well only from Akihito though plus the sound the younger one made when the older man started to lick it like a melting ice drop. Akihito’s moans were enough to fill the room with lust that they both needed to satisfy. And after a couple of minutes, Akihito begged Asami to fill up his inside as he was pulling the man closer ruining his perfect fixed hair. He perfectly landed on his lap once again not wasting any second giving the privilege to Akihito to do the work. Akihito moved his hips lifting himself up then down getting his hole be filled full of Asami’s glory. He felt it swelling big time inside him just like the previous ones and even with the preparation done it still hurt like hell but mixed with highest pleasure he bet ne can never get with anything or with anybody. Only Asami can fulfill his desires that he dared no one to get from to. Being impatient Asami met Akihito’s hips and thrust to him forceful enough for Akihito to cry. He was gripping the older man very tightly that he felt that in any moment he would lose energy and fall out. He was on the edge of fainting but he involuntary his consciousness wanted to see Asami’s face when they both came which he did not regret doing. Asami looked at his with so much desire as he fills his bottom with his seed sealing their moment with a wild kiss that kept him float into peacefulness.

“Asami…” He whispered with a hoarse voice cuddling the older as if they were on bed getting to sleep getting cuter with his little yawn.

The businessman watched Akihito like a baby on his lap while he cleans themselves but he never intended Akihito to be clothed again. He kept him naked keeping his tights locked between Akihito’s. The hot breathe on his neck reminded him that the pale blond was now on his deepest unconsciousness that whatever he do will never be remember nor notice. 

\---   
As always business continues as well as the load of work being process in and out of the office. Asami gave out an order through the intercom that the only one allowed in his office were Kirishima and Suoh. Both of them did not know why but they obliged. It was then Kirishima learned why. The sight he came to see when he gave the reports for the upper half of the day was something he even got awkward. Akihito sleeping on Asami while the boss do his business. Akihito was so perfect on the man’s front that any bed or any place of comfort would be on shame. The secretary then realized that his boss was on better mood that he never saw in months. Really Akihito already rooted deep on the man’s system and he only hope that it will only bring positive effect or else there will be wrath all over them.

“Sir.”

Asami and Kirishima were interrupted by Suoh just outside the door. When the boss let him in Kirishima saw a familiar reaction and action and the chief of security proceeded to his business.

“The captive were nearing his death as we speak and if not given with enough treatment he would die within the day. What are your orders Sir?”

Without a sound, Kirishima and Suoh shivered with fear when they saw how the malice on Asami’s eyes flashed out. He was looking at them but they were not the one he was seeing. Asami was already playing a scenario on his head whether how to deal with Sei.

“Give him hope.”

It was not what they were expecting but somehow they got it. And they could only be happy that Asami was there boss and not one of the enemies around.

“Hai, Asami-sama.”

Both exited leaving the crime lord with his own world around the young man wrapped by his arms.

\---   
“Ma’am.”

“What?”

“He hasn’t come out yet. He was there already for about four hours and the boss order to do not disturb him except for Kirishima and Suoh.”

Mayu relaxed her back on her seat leaving the papers she was about to review. She was thinking about the possibilities why would Asami call Akihito into his office which he never did before. He always tried to keep the man out of his dealings because he no longer wanted him to be involved. But for now Mayu could not think of anything that might something to do with Akihito. Actually there are two. He was using the boy at last which she really doubt. Asami is already taking over Korea little by little through the legitimate businesses that fell because of the scandals they gone through. He was showing his power giving optimism to those who needed his assistance. If only they knew his motives they would never agree to his terms. And the last thing she could think of was Asami…fucking Akihito. She sensed it the second time she went there yet knowing Akihito he could never want it. She knew the boy. He would never fall for the same caliber that killed his parent. Would he?

“Keep me updated. And be careful you might lose your head there.” She rasped before putting down the phone. She never knew that her old employee would still be useful in times of this. He was now part of Sion Corporation Main Office to boot and there she can roam around using his eyes.

“He may be already well spent there Mayu, don’t you think?” The disturbance from her couch caught her attention. Takato was lazily laying on it while reading some magazines happily. Not with the contents though. He was pleased to hear that Akihito was spreading his legs for the crime lord in exchange of what he didn’t know. He saw it as the fall of his friend.

“Hmmmp. He’s not smart as I thought he could be. He resorted to this kind of act if he can do better than this. He’s wasting his time and talent.” She said it mixed with disgust. It was her nephew they were talking about but it seems like Akihito was just another pawn for her to use.

“He was your brother’s son after all. It’s all in the blood my lady.”

“He was not this stupid boy.”

“He just went against it.”  
He received a glare but he continued.

“And he died – that soon his son will experience too.”

“You’re enjoying already yet you still don’t have a plan. Who’s stupid now?” She challenged him because of course who wouldn’t? She herself is enjoying.

“I believe you have one then?” Takato was no longer on his lazy bum. He was already on her hitting her lips as they drive down the path already.

\---   
Later that day.

Mayu excused herself for being the doctor of the day and went straight home. With an extra baggage. It was sleeping on the back seat her car while she hums some children’s song as if she was giving consent to her action. The little boy was effortlessly lying while he was sucking a thumb. He must be exhausted from the brawling he had done earlier. Who would have thought that a child like this would take hours to calm down? Using drugs was one of the options but they rather have the kid in perfect condition. She doesn’t want to anger his mother or else something may come off. She’s being totally careful this time now.

She carried the boy still fast asleep with ease. With a number combination a door opened that revealed a bright room divided into two by a glass panel. The other half served as a room for a lady which was currently in the corner hugging her knees on her chest. She was black and blue and her hair was messy as ever. It also looked like in uneven length. The other half differs. There’s only a table and a chair and nothing else. Mayu tapped the glass to get her attention which she failed to do she was not moving from her place. Because who could blame her? She was scared as shit. 

“Move up.” Mayu ordered. “I have something for you that may make your day.”  
Chihara once again ignored the woman. She had enough of her and her mere presence can make her shiver with so much fear. The time she spent without the woman was a total devastation that she wanted to kill herself just to escape the pain yet she cannot. She cannot do the same thing her parents did to her. She cannot be selfish at the moment. She has Eun. Only person matter to her. She’s not going to let Mayu play with her any longer as long as there is something between them. But with the third attempt, when she heard a familiar voice she lifted her head to see who it was because she cannot think of anyone who have the same voice she knew. And she’s wishing so hard that she does not who it was the other side. However, Mayu won for the nth time. There was Eun on the floor looking as if he just woke up. Chi forgetting her own pain crawled to the glass to look closer at her son. 

“W—what have you done? — WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!?” Yet how loud her shout may be, Mayu and Eun cannot hear her and the latter woman was enjoying it. She was acting giving gestures that they cannot hear her and that made Chi hysteria. She was banging her hand, her shoulder, her whole body to the glass but it was only herself she’s hurting.

Eun being so young was getting a hard time to recognize the woman looking stranger to him. And the actions of his mother scared him that he moved backward. With just little movement, Mayu stopped when she realized that she was scaring him. She tried to soothe her son from the other side but it was futile. 

“See. That’s what you get from crossing me.” Mayu said after clicking something from her pocket.

“You won’t get further than this. I assure you bitch.” It was the answer she gave with so much anger in her voice. They were battling by staring straight to each other’s eyes and Mayu could only shiver by mocking her.

“Hmmmn. I am sure you will accept my offers this time.”

“Or what?”

“Well Akihito will have his replacement.”

“NO!”

“Yes. So you better give it a thought and your son will be having his best life outside these four corners.”

A moment of silence but was broken too sudden.

“I’ll do it.” She weakly said.

“That was fast. What’s with the sudden change of mind?” With victory on her face.

“The sooner the faster I can separate your head from your body.”

And once again her malice laugh was heard to the both side of the room. The moment her jolly moment subside, Mayu explained what will be Chi’s part of her plan. “It was quite simple” she started. 

“All you have to do is lure Akihito out of his warmers.”

“Warmers?”

“Yes. Asami’s arms that is.”

Her face went blank as she absorbs the recent information she got. “You’re fine Aki…” The relief was really something that made her mind peace. She thought something bad happened to Akihito especially with Mayu getting involved. The greed around the woman was somewhat par with their previous ‘father’ Jun-ki and with second time around being with the same interest with the late man, she thought that they can’t have the wining pose anymore. 

And with the final instruction Mayu handed, Chihara silently asked forgiveness to her brother-like as she nods to her captor’s whims without saying ‘no’ this time.

\---   
Two days passed silently as the screams of the woman captive underground cannot be longer heard. Chihara was clean, her messy hair was fixed and her blue skin was treated. Yet she cannot stand looking at the mirror anymore. It was too much for her to handle. Every time she see herself, the guilt came rushing into her system that she wanted to end everything but looking at her on the same room kept her from doing that. Mayu gave back Eun not because she did not need any injection of fear anymore but she knows that her son cannot see her as his own mother because of what he had witnessed the other day. She really won the feud between them while she, keeps on dragging herself to hell.

When Chihara came back to her workplace which the great lady in white provided, she saw her son moved a little bit from his bed. It really shows how he was scared of her yet she tried to stop her tears and went into business. She can’t give the woman any more entertainment.

Then her fingers started to move. Tapping letters that could bring her to other places she shouldn’t have. The initial information that Mayu provided was enough for her to track the possible paths she could take till she can reach Akihito. She was only hoping that the pale blond was not on the mood to play his lappies or else he’ll have something to think over.


	27. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My usual warnings + disclaimer.
> 
> I'm gonna hide because you're all gonna hate me for this chapter. *ha ha ha*

“Done?”

“No, not yet.”

“Move up.”

Chihara was keeping herself calm as a pair of eyes behind her was watching her every move. Takato has been visiting her since Mayu talked to her about her duties making sure she was not doing anything stupid. But as her fingers were working non-stop she was also trying to hold back the tears that she failed to do an hour earlier. Takato came with some _toys_ ,Mayu’s eventually, on hand. He had his fun ago bringing near his son the syringe she wouldn’t want to know what it can do but the odd color it was showing was not a good thing. She became scared not for herself but for her son. He had gone through badly already and she will do anything to keep them from increasing. Yet, the man refused. He was insisting that he would do nothing that could hurt Eun but she cannot give her trust to the man. She was guilty of a crime after all that it was coming to her double fold. A crime that the three of them only knew – Chihara, Takato and Kou. She bet that Takato will never forgive her despite of how she begs for understanding. Any explanation will be nothing since she knows that he already closed his heart from any of it. He will never believe anything that comes out of her mouth anymore and she understands it very well. And she was pissed off to the point where she could only weep for her actions. Now that Eun was involved, she could no longer think of anything that could please the man but do anything he asks for. Takato had gone to play the fool as he caught the attention of the kid not far from her. Chi was at ease for about 0.0000000001% seeing Eun showed a smile since they reunited nevertheless still threatened by the tucked gun on the back of the man.

It was a torture for Chihara as she hears Takato tell a story to her son regarding a certain visit. Eun being young and innocent could not know the hidden message he was giving. The story was reminding her the deed she had done before the three of them cut ties.

_“And then…”_

“Stop…”

“Why? It seems Eun wanted more.”

“Please. Just stop.”

Takato’s eyes were deadly when he looked back and it was a sign for her to shut up.

She cannot voice it out but she does not want to hear the rest of it. She can’t face the offense she made years ago. It was the things she wanted to forget the most because it ate half of herself. It was needed _because_ she believed that nothing could ever go wrong.

_“The evil maiden general took her two trusted knights on a stroll. Of course they were so happy because atlas, after being imprisoned for a long time they could breathe fresh air that the outside could only offer.”_

Eun was looking as Takato with his big eyes and he was really enjoying it and was not aware that it was turning into the real thing. He was just a kid after all.

_“They didn’t know that it was the last time they will be having the life.”_

“Hmmmn?” Eun made a curios face that amazed Takato. He was already liking the boy. He got the eyes of the person that wanted knowledge not because it was necessary, he wanted it for himself. Eun pushed himself closer the man urging him to tell more.

 

_“Both of them saw the light they once lost. The heavy feeling they’ve been suffering for months was lifted up that they wanted to start a new life. The general vowed them with her soothing smile that she will make it come true within her powers. They believed. And it was their grave mistake.”_

“W—why?” The child ask. His voice was filled with innocence they _once_ had. Which Takato saw as an opportunity to show his upper hand to his mother, to put to her face what really happened.

“Because you see…”

_“There were people who are after the general because she holds much information that could cause the fall of their nation. That is why_ Eun-kun _, she needed to throw away the people that she cannot use anymore. The two knights was her former friends and since she does not want something or someone that can stop her from climbing up, she threw them while they are on their confused state.”_

“Bad…” Eun commented that pierced her mother’s heart.

“Yes. She was a bad general.”

“What happened then?”

_“They were executed on the next land. They were on a vessel sailing to their destination island. It was foreign to them but they all knew where it was. It was a land they didn’t know that was more dangerous than to where they came from. The general descended from her seat and assisted her two knights. On the port, the two knights being ignorant to the beauty of the land still too pleased to what they were seeing, did not saw general in action. They did not saw the papers handed by the general to a person who seems to be a doctor.”_

“Doctor?”

“ _A doctor suddenly showed up with some malicious grin. The person was wearing a white coat that was too long for her waist. The general were talking with the doctor for too long that when the two knights approached them, it was the doctor who faced them. The general turned around and walked passed them. One of the men stopped her and asked what was happening but she just shoved him and did not mention anything. When he tried to stop her, a group of men surrounded them and seized them. They were on their stomach struggling from the heavy grip of the men._

_‘Now now…’ said the doctor._

_‘Who are you?’ They asked._

_‘I will be your new master.’_

_‘Master? What?’_

_‘You heard me right.’ She smiled._

_‘No you’re not. We vowed to give our service to our one and only general.’_

_‘But that general of yours sold you both already.’_

_They were silent that their shocked faces amused the doctor. Yes. The papers the general handed were their life papers stating that now they belonged to the doctor and it’s up to her whether what she likes to do with them.”_

“And that was the start of yet another rocky road for the two knights.” Takato ended his story when he saw Chihara stopped her fingers.

_“She’s done.”_

She was having an irregular breathing when the lad approached her with Eun on his hand. It may from the upset feeling she has while doing her _work_ but regardless to where it came from Takato have no intentions of giving sympathy to her.

“That was a lie.” She said before Takato could lean down and look at the screen to check the feeds she got.

“Oh yes. It’s all been a lie. From the start. From the moment Akihito accepted experimenting us.”

“No! It—” And a hand landed on her cheek. It was quite forceful that Chihara ended up on the floor unmovable to the sudden action of the man. She was not expecting it because the Takato she knew could never lift a hand to her or to any woman. But she guesses that’s all in the past. The only thing that remains from the old days was the memory they each hold. And the hatred of the men who dearly suffered from it.

Eun witnessed something too old for his age but rather than being afraid to the man who just hit the person claiming as his mother, he tightens his grip to Takato which eventually held him to his lap as they look at the monitor. In Eun’s mind his mother was not that weak that she could just fall like that in a second. The memories of his mother were kind, strong and smart. It was always been like that. Not the crazy woman he met days ago. Or the woman on the floor. That could never been his mother. His mother was somewhere out there doing something again.

“This is great Chi!” Takato exclaimed still his eyes on the screen. “You managed to get into their security system. You really have the talent you know that?” He was laughing his ass of watching Akihito on the monitor walking around the house. He was still not sure whose house was it but the sense that they can monitor Akhito is really a great progress. Now they can plan on how to get the man walk out from the place.

“You should stop it now.” Her voice emits a heavy warning that did not passed the young lad. It may cause him some anger but it was needed. She must let them see the truth on their plans.

 

“And by that you mean?”

“You can never win against him…”

“Or we can just blow that mouth of yours to stop you from rambling nonsense? We needed him Chi. We must get him. Akihito must pay for all the wrong doings he has done. Don’t you feel the same? He ruined you! He used you! Can’t you see that? If it wasn’t for him you are not in this kind of shit! If it wasn’t for him, I would still in my perfect mind! I would still be doing the things I love! He would still be here with us! Kou would still be laughing his heart out! But you see, Akihito wrecked us all Chihara. He used us all for his own goddamn self.”

“It was for his father!”

“Fuck no! His father was the fool here. If he just agreed to what the people told him to do, this could not be happening. If he just went on and agreed to his sister’s plan we could be all living in peace. How blind are you Chihara that you can’t see that?”

But the other was silent. She could not think of anything that could appease the man. What he said was all true. The blame should be all to Akihito. But Takato did not know the side of the man he was accusing. It was all one-sided judgment for him. He didn’t saw the suffering Akihito grew up to. And she bet that if it was Takato on his shoes, he will just do the same.

\---

“Takaba-sama. The food is ready on the dining room. Asami-sama was expecting you to finish your meal before you could head out to Sion.” The words the man just said float in his ears. He can’t register them all. He was being summoned again on the office. It has been days since Asami called out to him and be with him and since then, it was almost every day regardless of what time the older man ordered to. This time, he just finished his nap time because he was all exhausted from last night that he didn’t get much sleep. He was feeling really really tired. The pecks and bruises were still fresh pink and blue and Asami is already _calling_ him again. The reality was sinking to him now. He was too happy before that now that Asami has been opening again but if putting sense into thinking, it was much worse. Asami may throw lovely words to him, gentle to him but that could be ONLY when they are having sex. After that, there’s nothing the man can offer. It was a given fact that after a tiring intercourse, Akihito would pass out eventually when he woke up he was already back in the penthouse. There was no direct conversation from the man. It was all the guards giving the messages from Asami. Asami was clearly treating him as a slave fuck to where whenever he feels it, he calls him for relief. Akihito cried it one night. What else he have? Nothing. He was really _tired_ of it. Tired of having nothing. Nothing to be proud of. Nothing to say. But what else he can say?

_“Yes”_

The only respond he should be giving.

\---

“I’m ready.” He alerted his bodyguard when he stepped out of the room. He was wearing a simple jeans and a blue shirt. It was his shirt alright but it became too big for him. His collarbones were on display that even with a simple attention it can gather so many eyes.

They walked out to the path but his bodyguard was having second thoughts to if he should have warned Akihito about his shirt or not. But well it was not his problem anymore. He could care less about the young lad.

\---

**_Sion’s Main Office_ **

“Asami-sama is currently on a meeting right now but he should be finishing in about 10 minutes. He asked you to _please_ wait for him on his office.” She bowed after giving her orders. Akihito was left alone on the room that turned out to be a love nest for _him._ It was the same place but the papers were piled up on the desk. He went to it to arrange some. They have the same desk before – full of papers that could change something or everything. The nostalgia came back and it brought a sad smile. Also, Takato’s words came back to him that made him stunned.

_“Kou?”_

Akihito was really trying to figure out how his friend ended up dead Takato was doing _fine_. He can’t blame the latter but the name of him sent shivers to his nerves. He really can’t remember it well but Takato’s malicious smile was there. Trying to remember made him a little dizzy but he brushed it off because any minute now Asami will be there. He resumed fixing when a loud voice echoed the room.

“Don’t you dare touch that files!”

Asami’s voice registered immediately that in split seconds he let the papers go from his hands.

“Asami?”

“What the hell are you thinking looking at _my_ things?” He asked.

“Wh— I’m just…arranging it. It was kind of—”

“Kind of what? Being the smart one here again Akihito? Are you looking at my files again so that you can throw me again into your trap?”

“No! I was just— How could I ever do that?”

“Are you sure that question was for me?”

_“Ah. It’s all clear now. Asami only sees me as a meat to fuck.”_ And with that conclusion, a sudden change on Akihito’s face was seen. His eyes became distant that in a swift movement, Akihito was already in front of Asami tip toeing to reach the man’s side to whisper.

“I’m sorry Asami-sama. It was wrong of me to move without your permission.” It sounded sarcastic to Asami but the look on Akihito was plain that he really said it from himself. He was really sorry.

Akihito stood flat on his feet again and the next actions the blond done was really unexpected. He kneeled down on his knees that made the men, Kirishima and Suoh and two other guards, left them alone. Akihito pulled Asami’s zipper down using not his hand but with his teeth.

“Akihito…”

“I’m sorry Asami-sama.”

The young pale blond pulled the pants down together with Asami’s boxers revealing Akihito’s target. He gently pulled it out with his trembling hands and placed it inside his mouth. Asami’s strength was being taken care off by Aki’s tongue that slided up and down making him feel good. Akihito did not say another word and just continued his service. His own saliva was dripping out but Akihito did not care. His tears were swelling up but he’s stopping it simultaneously with his actions. He can’t make the man angry now or else he will be regretting it deeply. It hurts to think that he only cares for him as a fuck but it will be hurting more if one day Asami would just throw him out of his life. He can’t bear to see that. His only home now is on Asami’s side nevertheless of what the crime lord sees him to be. Akihito was looking up at Asami with sincere eyes as his hand pumps that muscle on his cheek. He was really looking erotic but for Asami’s better mood, Akihito will do anything. He again put in back on his mouth heating it up again by his own mouth flesh but seconds after, Asami pushed off Akihito with his mouth open not that he was nearing his peak but it could be more better if he will lift Akihito on the floor and laid him on the soft bed on the secret room of his office.

Akihito did not mind it though when Asami ripped his clothes off and started to give him another set of hickeys.

\---

“Suoh.” Asami called through his intercom and a maximum of five minutes the Chief was already in front of his boss receiving his new orders.

Suoh saw an unconscious Akihito on the couch with only an oversized shirt and boxers. He immediately removed his eyes from the boy because he was afraid to make his boss upset.

“Place him in _that_ room.”

“Sir?”

“You heard me Suoh.”

“But…Will be it alright?” Doubt the Chief.

“It should be fine. He was his target after all.”

Suoh bowed and carefully lifted Akihito who is really dead to the world.

_“Let’s have a little fun, Akihito.”_ Being alone now on his room, Asami smirked to his own thoughts.

\---

The room was dark. The floor was cold. Akihito’s body sore from any sides. His head was throbbing. It smells really disgusting but that was coming from the other side of the room. He can’t see it clearly but Akihito knew that there was another person besides himself. He tried calling saying hi and hello, but it was the sound of chain that answered him. Fear was creeping out into him. He was not sure what was happening or why he was on a room without Asami. A moment ago Asami was on top of him rocking his inside with great pleasure. But now it was void and he was really on the edge of his wit that something might happen to him.

A jolt startled him when suddenly the room brightens, too bright that it hurt his eyes, but Akihito was thankful.

But not really.

When he noticed the person on the other side, his guts twisted with disgust, fear and slight triumph. Akihito had mixed emotions that when he called his name, the other man looked at him with the same eyes. Fear and triumph. For they now are in same space as with the other. A situation they both waiting for.

“H—how are you, _Sei-sama?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUUUUUUUUUUYS!!! I LOVE YOUUUU!!! XOXO!!! This fic is turning 1 today! Yey!   
> /but should I be happy because it was a year already or not because it was a year and still not complete? Haha.  
> Nevertheless I STILL OWE YOU GUYS A BIG THANKS BECAUSE IF NOT FOR YOUR GREATNESS AND AWESOMENESS I WILL NOT BE HERE /letting asami eat aki. *cough*
> 
> and I will say this forever, KUDOS TO ALL READERS AND AUTHORS OF FINDER SERIES! *hugs*


	28. Back For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick recap (because I know it’s been a long time since I’ve updated this one. Five months! This is the 5th month. This is the Exact FIFTH month since I last updated. God I didn’t know it was this long! Sorry. O.o )
> 
> \---
> 
> Akihito escaped Mayu from her hospital and he came back to Asami on his own accord. Wanting to please the man, Akihito did everything to gain his trust again. Chihara (one of Akihito’s best friends in Korea and partner in crime) was kept captive by Mayu and Takato through her son, Eun (her son with Sang Jun Ki’s son – Sang Jun Ki leader of the Sang Group of Korea.) 
> 
> Mayu (who was mentioned to be Akihito’s aunt, sister of his late father) and Takato made Chihara to spy on Asami and Akihito, hacking their surveillance cameras on the penthouse. 
> 
> Sei who was imprisoned by Asami on his basement. Sang Jun Ki’s nephew who also killed Akihito’s father in front of him when he was five years old. Sei was the reason why Akihito planned a purged for him to capture the man who killed his father. He was also the reason why Akihito turned his back away from Asami making the man lost his trust to Akihito. 
> 
> Kou’s dead. (To be explained why and how on the next chapters.)  
> The previous chapter was about Asami putting Akihito to the basement where Sei was being held...right after they had sex on his office.
> 
> \--- 
> 
> That would be all I think? ∑(O_O；)
> 
> Anyways *drumrolls* here’s the update! Enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: Unbeta-ed, fast pace, wrong usage of grammar, OOC. 
> 
> VF belongs to Ayano Yamane-sensei who recently had her birthday last Dec. 18. Belated happy birthday sensei! :D  
>  /I may start running now coz... yeah... (゜▽゜;)

Among other things, it was the least thing Akihito was expecting to see in Sion’s main office. He imagined the building to exist only for business ordeals lead by Asami yet what beneath the foundation was not something he could never think of. There are still a lot of things he didn’t know about the darkness that lingered around him. Akihito opened his eyes letting them adjust to the dim light of the room but still there was nothing on it. _“Only the four walls of iron.”_ The ceiling was high enough for standard height and the floor was cold enough to bring him back to his reality. He was on his stomach laid down to which he will never know how he got in there. He was still wearing the clothes he remembered putting on. _Still._ Meaning he only got there. _“Or maybe not.”_ He was not sure but he was thankful that he was wearing one or else he would be freezing to death. Akihito slowly lifted his body brushing off the feeling of its heaviness. He felt pain all over his body but he seemed unscratched. His throbbing head was killing him with every move he made even with the slightest change of position but he just rugs it off only focusing on his current situation. Akihito squint his eyes when he noticed something moved on the corner of the room. _“A shadow?”_ He feared it not knowing what it really was. Or rather who it was. But when he heard a cough, a slight of relief run over his nerves calming his over pumping heart. “Hello?” But there was no answer. However, sound of metal chains echoed into his ears that brought him the realization that he too, was in cuffed with such irons. One of his ankles was attached to the other end of the line where it was rooted to the corner of the room. It was not too heavy but the uncomfortable feeling was there that he cannot shake off. Akihito would not actually mind to be locked on a room but to be restrained was something he was not familiar with. It was not something he should be thinking at the moment. It was supposed to be the realization that he was not all alone.

“Hi?— ”

A menace laugh rung into his surrounding bringing fear to his nerves. It was a sick laugh that he locked away. It was the kind of laugh he could never ever forget. A lot of emotions came into him together with the memories he had with that laugh. If only he was not chained he would have charge to the man to finally get the justice he was waiting all those years. The laugh extended from seconds to minutes as if it was mocking his agony to be in the same room with the person he wished to revenge to. He couldn’t stand to be in the same room with him. He hated him!

“Sei.”

“Takaka Akihito. It’s been years.” Greeted by his one and only longtime foe. Akihito cringed to the tone of his voice. It’s too familiar with him.

Holding his breath Akihito fell into thinking. _“What the hell are you doing here?”_ That would be the major question floating into his head but unless he speaks it out for himself he will never get his answers. Clenching his fist he brought all his courage and pretended that he’s tough and not too frustrated at their unfaithful reunion.

“H—how are you Sei-sama?” Said he with full of sarcasm on his voice. Akihito would never accept if the man himself was well more than him. He wanted to hear him say the negative side of his condition –that he was ill making the coldness and the hardness of the floor unsuitable for his high self, his rants over his fallen grace – like how Asami crushed his pride and his power, so he could make himself feel victorious that at last he made the man feel what he felt when he pulled the trigger while pointing the other end of the gum to his father’s head. Yet even with all the advantages sided with Akihito, Sei answered him with delicacy that he was well. “I feel great actually.” The young blond knew he was lying, he almost wear nothing just enough to cover his private parts to the eyes of the people who brought him there. His body was too thin comparing from the last time he saw him. It was a total upside down. Akihito knew Sei was just making him piss over lies. He knew it well but he can’t help it. He was winning the conversation! He needed to do something for him to feel that finally he had Sei on his palm but he was powerless. He could not even make the man show any sign of fear.

“That was a great move I must say.” Akihito was uncertain to what he was pertaining but when he mentioned the purge Akihito made, he was all over the place. Akihito was being hysterical, shouting, cursing, and emptying his lungs putting his kept emotions to the man. He was blaming him for all the pain and humiliation he went through and Sei just laughed it off.

“It’s your own fault baby. Your very _own_.”

“No! It was—no, it IS your fault!”

“You Akihito-kun. It’s _you_ who lured him out. You left him in the open field.” The calmness on his voice felt like poison to his pride and ego. He felt Sei pitied him. Him of all people. His plan was a success but he never felt he won. He felt horrible. Sei was supposed to be the target, the downfall, the trash, the bad on his own story yet he felt it was him. Akihito made himself the target, he made his own downfall by betraying Asami.

Is it the truth being slapped on his face that painful? _Yes it is._

“It was for you…” On his knees, Akihito cried a bucket full of tears that he kept inside him ever since his father died. Every tear that came out was for his father, his love for his parent that was ripped from him in a young age. If it weren’t for the man across him, they could still on their home enjoying the greatness of life but now, it’s all in his head. A memory that kept well in the deepest of his head.

“For me you say but it backfired, right Akihito-kun? You. Betrayed. Him. You sold him out to the open field. He was a laughing stock Akihito. You should have been there to see how he was handcuffed by the authorities. If you could see how the market brought down to its grace, you will be on your knees in front of him, Akihito-kun.”

“NO IT WAS FOR YOU!!! ONLY FOR YOU! EVERYONE WAS JUST A PIECE ON THE BOARD AND IT WAS YOU THE KING I PLANNED TO CHECK!”

And there was a smirk on Sei’s face.

He won. Again. Akihito did not know how but Sei always had something to say to every word Akihito throws at him. And their conversation was a proof that in every aspect, Akihito is lost. Years of finding them, planning and making it all possible was just an illusion of success. In the end of crawling up and getting everything in line, Akihito realized that he was just on a circle Sei made for him. He would never make out of the life he had for him. The older man may be caught but Akihito was no better. He has no future anymore. He will never get a hold of the peace he aimed.

Knowing it, Akihito trashed his head back and forth until he focused on the upper corner of his opposite side. There was a red dot on the corner and he was not stupid to ask what it was. It was a fucking camera to his horror. Of course, Asami would never leave his sight on Sei. And it was all too late to get back to the side of the man he started to earn. Akihito turned his vision to the man who was smiling like a crazy idiot then back on the device then back to the insane Sei.

“No… NO… No… No…”

“Congratulations, Takaba Akihito.”

\---

With all the physical pain Akihito was dealing at that moment, he seemed to forget it all and threw himself forward pushing his whole body to cross the little distance they had. The chain on his foot was making his skin red and bruise but it was nothing. It even started to bleed but Akihito could not care less. He doesn’t mind that his own flesh is nearing to tear off. His mind set is to get Sei under his body and punish him with all his might. He wanted to punch him, pull his hair, claw him, smash his bone to the cemented wall yet there he was just shouting at him with uncontrolled emotions that shown greatly unto his face. It was the only escape he could think off. He was doomed. There was nothing to get back anymore. He lost his revenge and he had just lost his _future._

“SEI!!!”

Akihito was getting out of hand, losing his mind and all that matters. It may even already in his mentality that he lost Asami – the only person that he could rely on at the moment. The confession he let out was sure to reach the crime lord since the surveillance camera was on. He knew without asking that Asami was at his office smoking his Dunhills while watching him get out of character. Akihito also knew that it was his intention to put him on the same room with Sei. He wanted to find out what are the things running to his head which he did. _Big time._ To whatever Asami was thinking after hearing Akihito, the young lad would never hear it until he finish his business on the basement of Sion Corporation.

\---

Kirishima bowed unto his employer trying to hide his crooked eyebrows. He too, was not expecting _that_ revelations. He thought Akihito was just too angry at the whole underworld that he put Asami’s name on the list. He thought that they were on a greater terms and would never do that may extend into hatred. _He thought_. They all thought that Akihito was innocent to his motives. That he was driven to everything that happened to him. Only to find out that they were the only one who has that kind of conclusion. Now everything is clear. Akihito loathes everyone on the business that killed his only family. They were not even directly involved to what happened before but if it was the plan, well he could never ask for better answer for the young man. Asami Ryuichi was not just someone who anyone, even Akihito, could use and put on their own game to be played off. Asami itself is a player not a game piece. Even he now cannot think of what will become of Akihito once his employer finished his pack of cigarettes. Kirishima could only wish that it will not be him that will bring the end to the boy. He really do hope.

Before he moved out of the office, he made a final look at his boss but the blank expression only brought fear into his nerves. The effect of Takaba into Asami Ryuichi will never ever be that simple.

\---

It was past 8 o’clock in the evening and all the employees were already on their way out in all buildings around the Metro even Sion. The CEO ordered to leave the premises right after they ended their shifts, no other soul will be allowed not even the rounding guards. He wanted them all out. Suoh was instructed to secure the area – outside. He wanted the building only to himself which was very very very unusual. Asami hired men to keep his properties safe and ‘clean’ off from parasites yet for the evening he issued an order he never let out before. _All because of Akihito_.

He slowly took his path towards the elevator where will lead him to the person who shattered his trust – twice.

When Asami got to the basement, Akihito was already wasted – physically and emotionally. He was still conscious but the man could tell that Akihito’s state was not there anymore. The cold floor seemed comfortable to the young man that he did not move much when Asami entered the room. It was kind of clear to the older man that Akihito, on his mind, broke off the chain and was beating Sei to death. What Asami saw on the monitor was the manifestation of all the feelings that the young lad kept for these years. The endurance grew thin over the years where he kept up for the people who used him for their petty ambitions. He cannot blame him for acting that way but the truth of him being used by the young man, who he gave his words of support, to be part of his revenge was not something he could not just give off. He have his name and pride to be feared off not to be tainted in a child’s play. He could have got the man himself if Akihito just asked him. But instead, he went on and rode his anger that ruined the trust he placed on him.

He knew that Akihito was trying to get it back, again given with the previous day they had reunited, but with today’s confession, he knew that even his men would be distancing themselves if he can get the boy back to his senses. However, he will not act on his emotions alone. The truth still stings but right now, he needed Akihito out or else he kill himself with just his own thoughts.

“Akihito…” He called but the respond was still faint that he lifted Akihito on his arms. “Akihito…”

“Wakey wakey brat…your knight in shining armor is here to fetch you up~~~” The other man teased because he knew that even on the edge, the younger one can still hear him. He won this round already but he won’t stop until he drags Akihito down with him.

However, Akihito seemed to only hear Asami’s voice that he did not do what Sei was expecting him to do. Instead, Akihito fixed his eyes on the golden eyes that were looking straight on him. “A—sa—mi?” He asked. Asami’s response however was lifting him and freeing him from the chain on his foot. Afraid of falling, Akihito placed his arms on Asami’s and buried his face to his neck where he silently cried, again. His arms were tighter yet it was clear that his body was already tired but still cannot let go. He was like a child at the moment, afraid of being lost in the crowd. He did not even give a lift when he was called by the man on the floor.

“What a nice catch Akihito-kun.” Sei did not stop even when they started to get out of the confinement. “Is he a good fuck, brat? I bet he _is_. You cling to him like he is the only one…Don’t forget Akihito-kun! You are your mother’s fucking son! A slut that wanted to be in scene even by all means! You will be just like her! And soon enough you will spread yourself to get what you want!”

_“I know…”_ Akihito thought he only said that on his head but eventually, Asami heard it. It was low but since the he was so near, Asami caught it before he passed out on him. The elevator was a long ride but it was enough for him to gather his thoughts. He was not a forgiving man but only this time he was willing to give Akihito his third chance. However, he will gain it – in Asami’s way.

\---

“Hmmmn… —mi…” Akihito faintly stirred under the soft blankets letting his hand travel to what he was looking for. However it was empty. The bed was cold so as the room. He remembered the place to be Asami's secret room on his office as the same room they _used_ recently before he was put in the basement. They were still on the building meaning Asami was nearby. Akihito was still weak but he pushed himself up to answer his own questions. Where, when and why. _“Why?”_ The question that he needed the answer most. He could not remember much what happened but he knew that he was on his death bed. Without the presence of the man, he could already tell that Asami would not be on his side to whatever may happen to him.

_“10:24pm. I slept that much?”_ But he can’t feel it. He slept for hours but he felt that he wasn’t more like being hit by some raging car. His muscles were still sore from their make out and the way he spasm earlier made it worst. Now he can see the bruises he made himself. It scared him. He didn’t know he can act like that – like he was possessed by someone he can’t recognize. If not with the chain he could have been Sei.

_“Sei, huh”_ Akihito started giggling but not because he was happy. He started laughing at his own pathetic self that made him more resentful towards everything. He fucked up literally this time. He just ripped out his own freedom of choice about his life. Now Asami owns him and he can’t ask anything in return anymore. The trust he was earning was now gone. He was basically a possession now just like the properties the crime lord owns. A thing that can yield value but the thing itself is not. Even if he was not yet ready, Akihito stepped out of the room and went to see his now master, Asami.

But there was no one in there. The office remained the same. Cold and empty just like the secret room where he came from. Akihito wanted to move around to see where Asami was but remembering how he was shouted at made him refrained himself. He didn’t even made a single step when he realized that he did not have his permission to even go out of the room. _“He might get angry...Oh no...”_ He was assuming it all but he was afraid to do anything. He can’t make Asami furious more than he already has or else he might be sending him off somewhere he did not know. Asami could take care of him so clean that no one would know he has slipped off the face of the earth.

Akihito didn’t even realize he was standing there for too long until the door opened.

_“11:04pm”_

“You could have called me if you’re awake.” Asami greeted him. His voice was way too casual that made Akihito confused more than he was.

“I…I was waiting for you.” He answered not knowing if it was right or wrong to answer him with same casualty.

“You could have called, Akihito. There’s no one here beside us.” He assured him. Asami was really odd but he would take the risk to ask that out.

“No...I...”

“Are you hungry? We can do delivery if you want.”

Asami was acting way too casual and Akihito cannot understand if he was being modest or not. What he had done was not something to be modest for especially to his now _owner_. He even asked him about him being hungry. _How odd was that?_ The cold treatment he received for the past few days doesn’t extend to this.

Yet he actually hoped so before. Even a damn call to check on him, to ask him how was his day or even the littlest thing he could have asked.

It was scary as hell that Asami was being thoughtful of him now. Asami even mentioned about the building only for _themselves_. “ _Why would Asami do that?”_ He wasn’t worth this much _anymore_. Akihito knew it too well. He made a grave mistake and he doesn’t deserve it. He played Asami's feelings for him. Whether it was for personal feelings or motivational. He knew in _the_ business that betrayal doesn’t received back in any good possible option yet Akihito did. Asami _did_! FOR HIM!

He lived enough and already went through a lot so no one could blame him if he acted that way. His only parent died in front of him and to avenge him was the only way for him to grow up. It was his motivation to go on.

\---

Akihito never opened his life easily to people yet he did when he met Asami. The concern for his friends was still there. Akihito was still feeling _human_ despite of the things he had done. He was still hoping that Kou might be somewhere alive that Takato was just acting on behalf of Mayu but that there was all to it.

However, the feelings he had for them was not deep as he was to his father. There was no one alive that Akihito could give his whole affection. Until he met Asami. He was disappointed and full of regret that the once eyes that cared for him was now an icy cold pair of orbs. He was sad that Asami was disappointed and that he betrayed him. He tried to please him by doing what he could do, offer his body moan under him do all the things he wanted him to do, because after all that was all his worth. _“A body to relieve his sex drive.”_ He missed the endearments in between of their love making but now all he could hear from the other man was mostly his pants and natural sounds while making out. He missed _Asami_.

_The previous Asami towards his previous self._ Akihito was envious of his old self. But it was now or never. He will tell Asami everything despite how painful it is for the man. He may not see the day after this but as least he finally said it to him. He was on his lowest but it was nothing compared how Asami see him. The disappointment, the pain, the humiliation. He may not say anything but Akihito could feel it. It was a regret that he put the man who cared for him in those situations by lying. A grave mistake.

So now he will make everything to make it correct. To fully submit everything to Asami, Akihito would do the thing he should’ve done in the first place.

“I meant what I said on the basement.” Akihito suddenly blurted.

“And were you proud of it?”

That made Akihito stunned. _Was he? Or was he not?_ He was looking at Asami not knowing what to answer or how to answer him. Whatever that comes out to his mouth would his verdict. But he already made a resolve, he’ll say it.

“Come here.” Asami waited for an answer but he got none so called him and asked him to place himself in front of him. Akihito was standing over Asami but the man was not belittled. Even seated, Asami could scare the hell out of him and judging his situation he should be.

Akihito was not sure if he should be spreading his legs just like what they did or he would just stand there inhaling the smoke that Asami breathes out of his cigarette. Not too long, his curiosity was shot down and was forcefully pulled by Asami by his head. He had his hand gripping his back hair pulling him down to his eye level. He was forced to kneel but it felt nothing compare to his words.

Nevertheless, what happened next hurt Akihito more.

“You _sold_ me out, Akihito. You! No one dared to do that but you! You did it so easily. You have it all your way. You asked me to trust you and I did! And did you give me back? You betrayed me! For what? For that fucking man? You know that I can give it all to you Akihito. You just have to ask... but you did the other way around...” It was the first time and it hurt like hell. Coming straight from Asami was like being poured with an acid on his bare skin. He can feel his fierce penetrating his pores but he could not say anything because it was all true. But Akihito promised to tell the truth so he will.

“Because I need to...” Despite the pain of hair being pulled out of his skull given by the strong grip of his hand, Akihito answered him back daring himself to look at his golden eyes. Tears were falling and his lips were trembling but he let it all out. “Because if I will not... I cannot face you, I will never ever be able to see you for who are...without the tiny little bit of anger in heart.”

Asami doesn’t know what he was talking about but he let him continue.

“Every single time that I watch you, see you, maneuver your fingers for your own good, do things what those men in Korea did, I cannot help it but remember how it felt when my father died in my own arms!”

Akihito was sobbing but he tried hard not to choke while confessing to Asami. “He was in front of me but I was helpless! I cannot look at you without turmoil inside me Asami! Because...” Akihito was helpless; he was breaking down, because for many years, he finally admitted to himself that whatever he does, he can’t return to his old innocent self anymore. “Because I can’t help but look at you, Asami the same way I look at them. And I hate myself for doing that you. You’re not same as them, there’s no way you could be one of them, but... I hurt you for my own reasons Asami.”

The older man remained silent but under that composure was sure not. Being compared to anyone would be the greatest insult for him because he is his own. There was no one beside Asami Ryuichi and the young brat in front just did it. Other men or women, if they even compare him to anyone even though it was all high and might, he could still point a gun on their head but this brat was still alive and breathing. Takaba Akihito was really having a rooted affection on him. And he was not happy about it. It was the first time he had someone so much alive after being sold to causing a great loss of deals, routes and money, betrayed to and insulted right unto his face. He could have killed Akihito now if he feels nothing of the brat. But who knew, Akihito lasted this long. But not really really long, _soon._

“You may throw me away for what I did and said but this is the only way I know... to finally see you, Asami Ryuichi.”

And that was the last string and Asami did the most unexpected thing neither of them guessed coming.

\---

~~I was about to cut the chapter to this point but since I owe you a lot guys, I decided to continue it from here. An early Christmas present perhaps? ╰(✧∇✧╰)  XOXO!~~

\---

_“Told you...you’ll be free just let it go...”_

 

“What?”

 

_“You feel light right?”_

 

And he did.

 

_“Start anew, Akihito.”_

 

“Start...easy for you to say...”

 

_“But you did it anyway...”_

 

“Huh?”

 

_“Good bye Akihito...”_

 

\---

Akihito woke up with a heavy feeling on his waist. His head was throbbing together with his whole body. Tried lifting a muscle but he failed. All felt sore and raw. His bones were intact, _hoped so_ , but his joints were hurting like damn. He groaned when he pushed his knee up but when he heard his voice, the way his throat vibrated nothing less painful than the rest. His voice was hoarse and speaking was not an option. Even gulping was painful. He was thankful though because he was covered with blanket or else he would be freezing. _“What happened?”_ He felt warm but he was sure he was naked. Trying to recall what happened forced him to close his eyes and focused how in the world he ended up back to _their_ room. _“Our room? Wait...”_ Akihito shot his eyes open and saw the familiar ceiling. The wall, the paintings on the wall, the window, the curtains, the feeling of familiarity. He was back on Asami’s penthouse. _“But how?”_

And it was then Akihito turned to his side to finally realize where the warmth coming from was. Asami Ryuichi was on his side sleeping soundly. His features were relaxed and seeing him like that felt like a dream. Even with aching limbs, he traveled his hand to Asami’s to check if he was dreaming or not.

_“Not...”_

The man was warm and in dreams you can’t feel a person. Akihito was so sure that there was no way that Asami would be on the same bed as him after all that happened. To see the man so close that he could feel his breathing on his cheeks were really like a dream. The sleeping Asami was nothing like the lethal man he was when he was awake. He could have captured it through a camera if he has one at the moment just to savor the rare moment he was having.

Akihito was caressing Asami’s cheek when he noticed the red marks on his hand extending to his arm. There were a lot of bruises, not ordinary bruises, scratches down to his hand all the way up to his chest. Akihito lifted the blanket covering his body and saw many more bruises similar to his arm all over his body. He was not sure how many are there but it was literally all over. Kiss marks on his neck to his chest down to his waist. He even saw bite marks –a lot. Scratches that sting when he traced. Yet when he thought it couldn’t get any scarier, he failed. His thighs had combinations of red and blue marks. He lifted one to see it clearly and it scared him on what the hell happened last night. His thighs got hand marks like he was gripped so hard that it turned blue now. His knees were also sore and it was so red like he was kneeling for a long long time. Akihito put one hand behind and he winced when he felt his entrance. It was fucking raw! His hand was trembling when pulled it up to see why it was kind still wet. _“Blood.”_ It was not on an amount but he was bleeding!

“What really happened last night?!”

Akihito thought he said it on his mind but he didn’t realize he actually said it when Asami answered him on his sleepy voice.

“Did you enjoy it too much that you cannot even remember?” And he gave Akihito a smirk followed by a deep, mouthwatering morning kiss.

Akihito thought that Asami would move out when he finished the kiss but instead he pulled Akihito closer and rested his head on Akihito’s neck. The older man strangled the young one by his arms, surrounding his petite body with his build.

“Sleep more.” He said and Akihito felt that Asami drifted again minutes later.

He could not believe it but he was actually sleeping on his neck. Asami on his neck! He could have fainted if it was Asami yesterday because he might kill him however; Asami now was really something else. He could have taken him for someone else but Akihito knew better than anyone that it was the one and only Asami.

Akihito think hard what would be the best way to process what was happening but all he could conclude was that, Asami Ryuichi was really tired, so was he, and he chose to sleep than to punish him. Despite of his exhausted body and mind, he was still alive and intact – meaning Asami gave him another day to live.

Having on the same state, Akihito let go of his thoughts and let himself dozed off.

\---

**_Mayu’s building_ **

 

“Mayu what happened?” Takato asked when he entered the room and the woman was frowning while reading something on her computer. The man did not receive an answer until later. He could already suspect that it was regarding their plan. They were successful on getting passed through their security and watching the feed turned to be a past time until yesterday. They saw Akihito escorted out of the penthouse and since then they haven’t seen anyone on the video feeds.

“My man on Sion reported that Asami secured the building last night and all of the employees were sent home. Everyone.” She started not even liking what she said.

“Did he find out?” He asked now also feeling uncertain. If it was positive they have to plan another way to lure Akihito out.

“No. The operations went normal though my man said that Asami still haven’t arrived.” Takato glanced at the clock on her table and saw how late it was but the businessman was still not there? _Odd._ It was already 3 in the afternoon.

“So where the hell is he?” A big question for the two of them.

Takato was about to say something but he was stopped by the sudden ring on Mayu’s telephone.

“Hmmmmn. Okay. Keep it up.” Then she put the phone down.

“Asami arrived. Some says he stayed on a hotel for a business transaction.”

“That man of yours is quick.” Letting out a chuckle, Takato was impressed. “How about Akihito?”

It was then a sudden sound from the feeds disturbed them. The door flew opened revealing an unconscious Akihito in one of Asami’s trusted men. “Suoh.” Mayu recalled. The man put down the boy on his bed that was just covered by a white blanket. Then she put up the pieces.

Asami bought Akihito on a hotel to be fucked and went on as if nothing happened.

Feeling the triumph now, Mayu ordered on her phone to bring Chi on her office.

“The party is about to start.”

\---

To oversleep was not something Akihito would hate but the feeling was starting to drain his mood. He felt heavy and lazy. His sense of time and _day_ vanished and his only help was the clock on Asami’s room.

“6:34pm.” Not in the mood for counting how many hours he had sleep, Akihito just lie down and let himself find his strength to get up. His body still hasn’t recovered but he was feeling better than when he woke up earlier. He has to pinch his own cheek for him to truly believe that Asami Ryuichi was really there and he was on his good mood.

Smiling on his own accord, Akihito got up and saw a note on the table beside the bed. His set up, no _theirs,_ was a complete turn up.

_“Drink. You’ll feel better. – Asami”_

There were a couple of tablets under the letter and without question he drank them up. He felt like there’s no room for question especially when it was Asami direct approach to him. True to his note, Akihito really did better. Maybe they were pain killers but he couldn’t care less because Asami made him better.

To whatever happened last night was something he should be thankful for. He got Asami back and the dreadful feeling of something bad might happen left him. Akihito feels light and good. His body might be on the opposite but who cares, physical pain would heal in a blink of an eye.

Minutes later Akihito was on his feet walking to the living room. He dressed lesser and was feeling a bit chilly yet he was fine. He felt belonged in the place even without Asami. Though he wished he was there with him right now. Feeling really energy drained, Akihito went to the kitchen to fix himself some dinner.

Early but he surely need it. A quick cook for an egg and meat and a bunch of rice. He was mouthwatering when he had finished cooking and he never felt this hungry if he didn’t saw his very own cooked food.

“Itadakimasu...”

It was nearing eight in the evening when Akihito finished washing the utensils he used then made himself comfortable in front of the massive television. He flipped the channels hoping to catch some interesting shows but miserably failed. He was never a fan of drama series because he knew literally what drama is. Getting tired of switching channels, he stopped on Nat Geo Wild and was amazed when he did. There was so much happening in the wild that only few of the human races could ever appreciate. He saw big cats running and having the best time of their lives which somehow he felt similar to. Not the big one though because that would be Asami. Akihito would be the cubs that were being protected by the bigger ones. He finally learned the truth of being dependent to someone. It was tiring because in his whole life he pushed himself forward without relying a 100 percent on someone. Chihara was there but it was not even close to what he had just given to Asami.

And Akihito would keep on giving it till his last breathe.

\---

Akihito felt like he was flying, light and kind of chill, the calmness while being drifted away. It was such a good feeling yet it was just Asami. He lifted the sleeping boy from his cocoon position on his couch and transferred him to their bed. It was past 9 in the evening then. Asami had finally arrived and the first thing that welcomed him was the younger man sleeping soundly while the television sings for him. _He missed it_. Asami missed the kind of situation where he would arrive on either an eating Akihito or a sleeping one. It felt so normal for him, felt like _home_. He longed for it especially the times when they were separated. He never thought he would get to experience it again. And to Asami, it was a reward for a job well done.

Pulling the brat out of his shell was the hardest thing he do since he got the chance of doing it. He knew even for the first time that Akihito was still uncertain – still doubtful towards him and everything. Even if Akihito was scared of displeasing him, he never gave a chance of himself to give Asami a complete acceptance. Trust was one thing but to be accepted as a partner, as a lover as a person into your life, he never had it. There was a part of Akihito that was still attached to past and for Asami; he needed Akihito to let it go. That was why he did all those things. A hard truth, it did hurt the both of them but he must do it the hard way. And Asami was pleased he did.

“Akihito” He called but the young man just stirred a little. Asami was charmed. Akihito looked childish on his sleep but he was never a child. _Never experienced to be one._

“Akihito...” For the second time though, he used his hands to awaken the senses of the pale blond. Asami let his hand roam, to feel the life Akihito have in him. He kissed him on his cheeks then to his ears. Giving the younger man his affections. He kept on waking him up; calling Akihito endearments he never thought existed on his vocabulary. It was then Akihito woke up when Asami was on top of them who started to unbutton his shirt. Akihito’s only shirt.

Akihito gasped when he saw Asami looking down on him because he thought it was a dream, he was even ready to erupt to whoever it was separating him from his beautiful dream. Never did thought that Asami would be the one to wake him up making his dreams come true.

“Hey...” Akihito’s voice was hoarse but it was sexy. _For Asami._ A sleepy Akihito with a seducing voice like that? Oh it was a turn on for the businessman. The older man was done making him naked and he was ready to attack again when Akihito pulled him down for a kiss. Startled but Asami let the brat have his own way. It was gentle and slow and sweet because finally they have the real connection between them. They knew each other and they knew, they belong to each other.

“Why are you still on your clothes?...” Akihito asked when he realized it was just him peeled from his clothes or rather clothe.

“Waiting for you to remove them.” Smiling, Akihito slowly pushed Asami to lie down as he placed himself on top of him. His bare entrance was just above Asami's hardness. Akihito was on his edge of making his own way, biting his lower lip to stop himself by doing so. Akihito wanted to remove the clothes that were keeping him from touching Asami and not to fantasize of what _that_ meaty flesh could do to _him_.

Feeling himself getting an erection, Akihito looked up and saw Asami barely controlling himself. The hungriness on his eyes was nothing to what he was having. Asami was earnestly waiting for him. Akihito found his strength and started to remove his tie, then he unbuttoned his sleeves and until finally, he pulled his pants off. The musky scent of Asami’s bare skin made Akihito's waiting the worst. It maybe his perfume but his scent was so nice he could lick all of Asami just to smell, and at the same time taste, the older man. His own sound was full frustration and if not given to him he would not know what he could ever do.

He was clawing Asami's chest making him understand what he needed the most. Akihito started grinding his lower body, making the bulge under him hot and wet. Whimpering was all Akihito do as he fasten his move, unfortunately Asami’s strong hands were on his hips making them low coz if not Akihito could have risen himself, pull out Asami's mighty sword and put it inside him himself. He knew that they were both hungry for it but Asami was savoring it. He was very good in controlling his urges yet Akihito was already on the cliff. Ready to jump if denied more.

“Asami...please...”

Asami never thought that he could ever see Akihito on that state again but here he was...on his top very needy and very demanding just like he was _yesterday_. He was the one who made the first move, suddenly pulling him giving him a hard tongue mixed kiss but then he could never anticipate what happened after. It was beyond his wildest imagination. Akihito who was on the verge of breaking plus Asami’s _understanding_ , it was a great combination even redefining the original meaning of desire. The sex they always before, forced or not, were nothing to be compared last night. He was _very_ responsive and there was no holding back. The bruises all over his body were a proof to that. The traces of his hands, big hickeys and bites. He bent him on the couch, on the floor, on his carpet where Akihito mostly got his burns, on his table and on his chair. Asami made him cum again and again, writhing under him, above him, _beside_ him, like they were in heat. His hole kept him entertained even when it tore apart. However, instead of Akihito stopping, he craved Asami and the other man was very much happy to comply. They did it over and over until they both watch the sunrise over his big paneled window office. Asami realized then that the human body could do many things and he tested them all to Akihito.

Akihito was likely not to remember it all, but Asami could always do it for him to remember again and _again_. And that _again_ was now.

 

* * *

 

 

A little music for this chapter. [Back for Me by Gavin Mikhail](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0OZU-RTM7A)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a tease right? LOL (⊙ꇴ⊙)
> 
> MINNA! I may not mention anyone but you all know who you are, THANK YOU FOR STILL READING IT DESPITE OF BEING STUCK FOR SOOOOO LONG! ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
>  
> 
> Advance HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS! XOXO (●´□`)♡

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of OOC I guess.  
> First time writing VF fanfic... so yeah... sorry for the mistakes... next chapter will be uploaded soon. *teehee* lol


End file.
